Forgotten Heroes Spark
by Kaden-san
Summary: AU. Team 7 & Jiraiya have been killed by Orochimaru-Kabuto and Naruto has been left crippled in more ways than one. To avenge his fallen friends, Naruto goes down the path of the dark avenger but will he be strong enough to pull himself back out?
1. Fallen Into Darkness

_**A/N: And…here…we…go. (Nah, not the same as Heath Ledgers performance as the Joker in the Dark Knight. ***__**sigh**__***) Forgotten Heroes Spark is almost a year and a half in the making and currently being beta'd by the lovely miss RangerBlack so hopefully ya'll get a good story.**_

Danzo watched in grim fascination as his newest shinobi ghosted through the outer courtyard of a high-ranking politician's home and avoided patrol after patrol. The shinobi didn't hesitate in his movements and even Danzo had a hard time keeping track of his prized shinobi. Granted, he knew what to look for, but the shinobi moved in the shadows so well that a brief flash of his outline was all that could be seen; Danzo smiled.

"Wild Fox, this is Command. You have the green light for lethal force and your target is inbound."

The door to the politician's home opened and an old man stepped out holding a katana. Danzo scoffed and took a sip from his brew. His shinobi moved closer, grabbed a bodyguard and pulled him into the shadows. The two men disappeared back into the shadows and the shinobi appeared again just as two more bodyguards investigated the other one's disappearance. From where he watched from Danzo couldn't see the exact movements but he was smug when the two other bodyguards were dead within mere seconds. The shinobi moved along the house and entered the house via an open window. Danzo spat in disgust as the politician remained on his porch in open sight.

"The idiot _wants_ to be killed."

The politician gasped and dropped his katana as he struggled against something around his neck before being dragged back into the house.

"Command, this is Wild Fox. Target eliminated, decoy evidence has been planted and I'm proceeding along the escape route."

"Copy that Wild Fox. Mission accomplished. Proceed to rendezvous for extraction and we'll see you tomorrow morning."

Danzo left the room and headed for his office. With this politician out of the way, Konoha's negotiations with Iwa would now be much smoother. Iwa, curse the blasted Hidden Village, had too many biased politicians and Danzo had taken it upon himself to send out a message to all the others who dare stand in his way. He had three of his best operatives assassinate three of the undecided politician's chief aides and he could almost taste his success he thought with a cruel smile. Since killing the undecided politician's outright would be reckless and fool hardy, what with the negotiations between the two villages tense at best and volcanic at worst, every vote counted and in no way could these deaths come back to Konoha.

"Danzo-sama, there is a man waiting for you in the lobby. He says it's urgent that he speaks with you."

Danzo brushed past the messenger and pushed open the heavy metal doors to the lobby. An aide handed him a folder, then disappeared back between the columns and Danzo opened the file. As he perused the contents, Danzo noticed a burnt corpse on the ground and that three of his operatives were a hand sign away from destroying the well-dressed man in the middle of the lobby.

"Your man there tried to open the file after I made it clear the file is for your eyes only. The file had an incineration jutsu as a safeguard."

Danzo chuckled and closed the file with a snap.

"Very good. What's your name?"

The man looked up at the ceiling and placed his hands in his pockets.

"My employer requires privacy above all else along with one hundred percent completion of the targets he wants eliminated. I am the liaison between my employer and you. That is all you need to know."

Danzo threw the file at the man's feet and turned away.

"My outfit doesn't work that way. Show yourself out."

"It would be such a shame to have Tsunade's ANBU do this mission and receive the monetary compensation and support my backer can provide."

Danzo stopped and gripped his cane tighter. He prided himself on being one step ahead of Tsunade most of the time by running his ROOT outfit separate from her ANBU and Konoha task force. He accepted missions Konoha could not take for political or other reasons. Unfortunately, business had been uncommonly slow at a time when he could not afford to turn away any mission with such rich dividends offered as alluded to by this keen middleman. Not with critical parts in his plans moving forward and key people finally falling into place.

"Since you came to me, the mission's target must be one that Konoha cannot officially recognize. I could have you arrested for that you know."

The man laughed and Danzo turned around to face him. He activated his Sharingan eye behind his bandages and smiled.

"You're good Danzo. My name is Aydan Tadako and I work for the man they say is myth. His name is Kratos, or at least that's what he goes by. Your mission is simple: there is a man from the West that fancies himself an information broker and has targeted my master Kratos. Kill him, take his intel, and give it to our messenger at this drop point. Pay is substantial, but not with just money."

Danzo deactivated his Sharingan eye and nodded at Aydan Tadako. The man nodded in return and left the room. The operatives canceled their jutsu, one picking up the folder while Danzo headed for his office again.

"Get me Naruto on the line. He's got a new mission."

oOoOoOo

Naruto looked at the items spread before him. He organized all the items, checked his weaponry, and then attached all the gear back onto his body harness. He took a moment to breathe and wiped a hand across his face. This new mission required greater skill then his last one had that was for certain. Not bothering to grimace at the cardboard taste he took another bite from his energy bar and thought of his next moves. The preferable course would be to return to Konoha, but he was one hundred miles south and about to spook an informant. No easy task, but he was prepared; casually, he slipped on his mask.

"Wild Fox to Command. I'm entering the house."

"Acknowledged. Confirm rules of engagement."

"I have the green light for all persons inside and am clear to go in hot."

"Confirmed."

Naruto climbed up the wall and crept along a small walkway. He choked out a guard from behind, dropped the corpse in the shadows, and kicked open the door to the outer gatehouse. A few well-placed shuriken stopped the guards from crying out and Naruto placed a charge in swift efficiency. He ran out of the guardhouse, stole along the inner wall, and in a few acrobatic leaps was over the wall within minutes. A lone guard patrolled a static route while Naruto unhooked his kusenagi. Just as the guard turned the corner, Naruto threw the blade and watched. It sailed through the air, the chain wrapping around the guards neck, before Naruto yanked the guard into the shadows in front of him. The blade had cut through the man's throat and Naruto unwrapped the chain mindful of the kinks in its length.

"Hey Stefan where you at? The boys wanna hear another story!"

A group of seven guards stumbled around the corner, bottles in hand and Naruto flickered to the overhang above them. He held both blades of the kusenagi in his hands and readied a weapons scroll. The scroll had designed -not surprisingly- by Tenten, to explode on contact and would hurl an assortment of weapons out in every direction. Naruto threw the scroll at a guard, within seconds the group of guards were sliced, diced, and impale with different weapons. Naruto dropped down and killed any survivors with his katana.

"Command, inner and outer courtyard cleared. Moving into the interior of the home."

"Acknowledged."

Naruto scaled the wall of the home and crept the length of the second floor, but there was no one on it. He skulked down the stairs, flattening himself against the wall on the outside of what appeared to be the grand dining hall. He could hear voices inside and music, so deciding to look for a better entrance Naruto opened a window and slipped back outside. While looking through another window with a better view Naruto noticed some rafters and that a giant chandler provided light for the entire room.

"You! Boy! Fetch us some more wine and be quick about it."

Naruto saw the target from the picture provided in the mission file and counted ten bodyguards. The tenth was a woman in a red silk dress sitting in a far corner sipping on wine while the rest were typically large men. The target himself sat in a large plush chair and held a prostitute in each arm. Naruto opened the window, slipped inside and closed the window without a sound. With a flicker, he crouched on the beams high above the room and listened in on the conversations as he waited for the opportune time to strike.

"Lilith, love come closer so I can see you and we can talk."

The lady in the red dress stood up and walked over to the target in slow strolling gait. She sat down on the cushion and eyed the prostitutes with distaste.

"Did you put the paperwork back in my office?"

"Yes. All the documents are sealed and ready for your meeting."

"That's my girl."

"Wild Fox come in."

Naruto unhooked a kunai and gauged the distance to the chandler.

"Go."

"The Hokage has a spy in place at the targets house and she goes by the code name Lilith. You must not be seen and she has to be dealt with."

"Confirmed."

Naruto threw the kunai and the chandler crashed to the ground. Darkness enveloped the room as Naruto used his Kyuubi enhanced eyesight to see in the darkness. He threw out the twin blades of his kusenagi and cut down the two nearest bodyguards. He repeated the motion until the male guards were dead then immobilized the target by dropping down and breaking both of his knees with a sharp kick.

"Aaargh!"

Naruto sidestepped when Lilith kicked him and Kyuubi growled from within him. Naruto performed the release hand sign and Lilith shimmered to reveal Ino. Ino gasped and drew her collar up to hide her face and Naruto blasted her with a quick wind jutsu. She stumbled and side stepped, but Naruto flickered behind her. He knocked her out with a tap on the back of the head and lowered her to the ground. He unfastened the snaps on her dress and pulled it off her. The information collector moaned in anguish, but Naruto knew he couldn't see anything in the dark and he pulled off Ino's black lace lingerie set. The copy of the information was in the cup of her bra and Naruto pocketed it before redressing Ino quickly. He walked over to the information collector, yanked the key off the man's neck and killed the man by kicking his head into the ground. In the next five minutes, Naruto collected the information gather's notes, set fire to the house and vanished into the night.

"Command mission complete and heading along escape route now. Konoha's spy has been dealt with, the target killed and both copies of information are in my possession."

"Confirmed. The Painter has eyes on you and has scouted ahead. You have a clear line all the way back to Konoha."

OOoOoOo

Tsunade poured Ino a glass of sake and then one for herself. Her number one spy had returned with a mission failure and Ino was angry but clearly shaken about something.

"What happened Ino?"

Ino crossed her legs and smoothed out her purple kunoichi combat dress. Tsunade bit her tongue and raised her glass to her lips.

"I had it Tsunade-sama. I had it all and that fat, disgusting pig was eating out of the palm of my hand. Two nights ago was like any other night and then it all went crazy. The chandler fell, the room went dark and the guards were all dead. This all happened in a couple of minutes and the sorry excuse for a man went down with a scream."

Tsunade watched Ino's face as she recounted her tale. Ino could impersonate anyone and had complete control of herself at all times. This is what made her the number one spy in Konoha, but this time she looked scared and this unnerved Tsunade.

"A shadow appeared and we went at it for less than five minutes. Whoever the assassin was outclassed me on all accounts as they had me knocked out flat. They were so fast that I couldn't get a lock on their chakra and all I can say is I hope they don't work for our enemies."

Tsunade furrowed her eyebrows and ran through a list of possible suspects, but she couldn't come up with anyone.

"What has you so shaken Ino?"

Ino swallowed and looked down into her sake glass.

"Tsunade-sama, I'm not the best fighter in the world and I know how to disengage, but the assassin never gave me the chance. That scares me as I can always disengage, but what really has me on edge is what happened when I was knocked out. The documents were in my bra Tsunade-sama and now I don't have them. The assassin stripped me naked and then left. I'm not a virgin but no one besides Shikamaru has been inside me. I don't know if the assassin had a quickie and that terrifies me."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed and she sympathized with Ino. A kunoichi knew that when she became a kunoichi that seduction mission would become standard and that is where the problems started. Some kunoichi regarded their bodies as tools and viewed sex as nothing while other kunoichi like Ino had class and did their best to get the information out by other means.

"I can do a scan if you'd like but it's your body and you would know. I'm sorry Ino and don't worry about the mission."

Ino's head shot up and she looked at Tsunade.

"Don't worry about it? Tsunade-sama you knew who this man was and what he was capable of doing."

"I said don't worry about it. We can obtain the information still, but we'll just have to look elsewhere. Luckily, we have a couple leads."

Swirling orange leaves fell to the floor and Naruto flickered into the room. Ino gasped, but Tsunade smiled and motioned to the empty chair. Naruto sat down and vanished the leaves with a wave of his hand. Ino went to stand up but Tsunade shook her head and Ino stayed seated.

"Welcome back Naruto. Been a while since I've seen you. How'd all of your missions go?"

"They were successful."

"What did Danzo have you do?"

Tsunade smirked as Naruto's eyes darkened for a second and knew she was right in her guess that Naruto had performed a double mission. She would have to talk to the man about this and she picked up the folder Naruto put on her desk. Tsunade picked up a childish drawing and raised her eyebrow at Naruto. The briefest and smallest of smiles crossed Naruto's face before his face turned expressionless once more.

"Princess Akina wanted me to give that to you. She left you a note stating that she wants you to give me less missions and that she won't draw you anymore pictures until you do."

Tsunade laughed and placed the drawing on her desk by her sake bottle. Ino looked confused, but Tsunade knew Naruto didn't tell his friends about his ward and she sighed. Naruto had changed so much and although she knew the reason why she couldn't help but hope the mood would change.

OOoOoOo

Naruto sat in a wooden chair across from Danzo and meditated while the older man read the files Naruto had compiled for him. The Spartan room had an austere look and the whole complex was built on proficiency and efficiency rather than comfort and grandeur. The only section of grandeur about the ROOT complex was the entrance hall and lobby. Both were cavernous and modeled after Roman architecture with columns and large statues of the best ROOT operatives.

"Very well done Naruto. Your proficiency on all these missions have put Konoha on top and way ahead of the competition. Even Tsunade's mission she had you perform was beneficial to Konoha and my plan. You are dismissed and be ready to go again in a few days. We must act soon on this business with Kratos otherwise we will lose the upper hand."

Naruto nodded and left. He strode down the hallway and pushed on a section of the wood paneling. A block of the wood moved in and slid aside. Naruto walked through and navigated a series of twists and turns. He walked up a flight of stairs and pushed open a door at the end. The ghetto of Konoha's older section greeted him and he pulled up a lower facemask.

"Care for some company good sir?"

Naruto walked past the prostitute and headed for the back alley. Konoha had crime like any normal village, but Naruto dealt with the gray areas of Konoha's crime.

OOoOoOo

_**A/N: And there's the end of chapter one. Ta da! (Wow, scary how many Heath Ledger Joker line's I'm using….) The story only picks up from here and I'm excited for it. It's no secret, I just love reviews! Ja ne!**_


	2. The Lighter Part of His Soul

oOoOoOo

Tsunade sighed as she read the border patrol report in her hand and almost pulled her hair out as she clenched her free hand into one of her pigtails. She looked up from the report and Shizune nodded once at the look from her mentor. Tsunade sighed in relief on the inside as her apprentice and sister-like best friend, understood her without words needing to be spoken. Five minutes later the remnants of the strongest fighting force in Konoha for their age stood before her. As usual, a swell of pride and remorse filled her heart at the sight of the six shinobi.

"Please, make yourselves comfortable, as this is going to be a long meeting, drinks will be served in a moment."

The six shinobi took their usual seats or positions and Tsunade's eyes narrowed as she noticed that one of her most prominent shinobi wasn't in their usual seat. She sighed as she realized that although she had control over said missing shinobi, Danzo had just as much control over the missing shinobi. If Tsunade was to think about the matter, no one except two people in the entire Five Elemental nations had any influence over this shinobi and even when she had threatened to take him off the shinobi task force the shinobi had just nodded and left her office. The next day the shinobi's resignation was the first document that crossed her desk and after she had read it, she had torn the document apart in a fit of remorse-filled rage.

"Hokage-sama, please, what is the problem? If you tell us, I'm positive that we can assuage your fears and stress."

Tsunade shook her head to exit her dark musings and smiled at the blonde kunoichi. Ino Yamanaka had risen from a mere flower shop girl and passable kunoichi to being one of the deadliest shinobi in the Fire Country. Her platinum blonde hair, baby blue eyes and curvaceous figure deceived even the hardest of criminal's hearts and no single man, except one, hadn't fallen under her spell. The one man that remained impervious to her charms was the one that hadn't shown up when she called and now anger coursed through Tsunade's veins.

"I can't begin the debriefing for the missions until all of you are here. Where the hell is Naruto?"

The six shinobi looked at each other and then looked at Tsunade with blank faces, but each one of them couldn't hide the disappointment that crossed their faces for a brief moment.

"Forgive my intrusion Tsunade, but I'm told you need to see one of _my_ shinobi?"

Tsunade turned her furious gaze on a shinobi bandaged in heavy, thick strips of cloth, and picked up a sake bottle. She didn't think Danzo would have the gall to show up in her office without a protection detail, but she knew that a detachment of his Root shinobi had to be stationed all around the building and one or two were crouched in her ceiling.

"Danzo. Glad you could show up in Naruto's stead. Where is he? I don't think I need to remind you for the _thousandth _time that Naruto is one of my shinobi as well?"

Danzo answered with a hearty, sinister chuckle and his good fist tightened on his gnarled cane. Tsunade's fist tightened around the sake bottle in preparation and warning, but neither backed down from the intense stare down between them.

"To answer your inane question for the _thousandth and onetime _Tsunade, Naruto came to me all those years ago. He wanted to join my ranks and deal with Konoha's problems without restraint."

Dark green chakra erupted all around Tsunade, her golden eyes turned brighter and the very hair on her head seemed to crackle with malicious intent. Tsunade could never bring herself to hate anyone, not even the killers of her younger brother and first lover, but Danzo evoked such strong feelings of dislike that even she could almost say she hated him.

"No Danzo, you manipulated Naruto's fragile and broken soul three years ago and now he doesn't know up from down. That takes real guts Danzo, to be able to manipulate an innocent boy's mind and heart."

In a gentle swirl of orange leaves, Naruto appeared in Tsunade's office and he took the jab from Danzo's cane in the stomach as well as Tsunade's sake bottle in the back of his head. Both elder shinobi didn't know what to do as their star shinobi had appeared without warning or preamble, just like he always did. With their tempers cooled down for the moment, both went to grab Naruto's attention at the same time.

"Naruto glad you could make it to the mission debriefing."

"Did your mission go well Naruto?"

Not to either of their surprise Naruto didn't answer and he body flickered to his usual spot on the window seat. Tsunade's eyes softened and tears sprang up in her eyes at the sight because whenever Naruto took this particular seat in her office it meant that he was in too much pain. His parents had sat there, Minato more than Kushina, but Kakashi had sat there as well and the smell of Jiraiya's pipe tobacco still lingered there as well. Three generations of Naruto's teachers and closest friends had sat there and no one else except Naruto dared sit in that window seat knowing Naruto would remove them…the hard way. When he sat there, his constant emotional and mental pain could not be kept inside anymore and Tsunade knew that if she followed him after this meeting, she would find him in the graveyard of fallen shinobi.

"Hokage-sama, now that we're all here why don't you debrief us on this mission so we can get it over with?"

Tsunade tried to be discrete in wiping her eyes and tossed seven identical mission reports at each of the shinobi in the room. She ignored Danzo's cough of protest and pushed back the tears as Naruto didn't even look at the report, but kept his gaze focused on the street below.

"Orochimaru-Kabuto has been spotted again and so has Kratos. Although they are bitter enemies and rivals to each other as well as to Konoha, their reappearance always bears ill tidings. I want you to split into two teams of three and gather intelligence. You are cleared to engage them and their subordinates, but do not initiate the engagement. Clear?"

"Hai Hokage-sama."

Danzo rose from his chair with his infamous malice and manipulation burning bright in his eyes. Tsunade watched him with a wary eye, met his gaze with as much composure as she could, but she never could understand the inner workings of this man's twisted mind.

"Please do not hesitate to ask for help from my Root shinobi Tsunade as I am most eager to hear the info we obtain when the teams return."

Danzo left, but not without a command at Naruto and Naruto nodded. The familiar anger coursed in Tsunade's veins, as she knew Danzo had just kept something important from her, but trying to get Naruto to divulge whatever Danzo had said would be useless. The boy answered to no one except his old Academy teacher, Iruka and an orphan girl named Akina. Iruka she could understand, but how a little orphan girl could hold such power over Naruto baffled her to no end and the little girl's simple answers never helped.

"_He's like my big brother Lady Tsunade. He brings me sweets and coloring supplies every time he visits. Naruto is the best big brother anyone could have."_

Tsunade would always smile and watch as the little girl colored another picture for Naruto in the latest coloring book that he had given her. Akina had artistic talent for a nine year old and Tsunade often wondered if she would choose to be a civilian artist or become a kunoichi. The gifts that Naruto would bring Akina had in no way won over the little girl's heart as Tsunade had witnessed the bond between these two souls countless times. Somehow, Akina had wormed her little hands past the depths of darkness and despair around Naruto's heart and touched him at his very core. In return, the orphanage Akina stayed at was one of the best protected along with never having any trouble with finances.

"Lady Tsunade, are you thinking of Naruto again? You have tears leaking down your cheeks. I also noticed in the reports that Naruto is not on either team."

Tsunade wiped away her tears for the second time within the hour and turned to face out the window. She knew that Naruto would follow the two teams in secret and had already filled his guard duty tonight with another eager Chunnin looking to gain some more mission experience. She knew that Naruto had acquired his sense of patterns from Kakashi and after his visit to the graveyard, he would go visit Akina at the orphanage. Once, when she had tried to follow them as they disappeared into the orphanage's expansive grounds, the last thing she had heard was Akina's giggle as Naruto used his incredible speed to put some major distance between Tsunade and them.

"He'll be going Shizune, no need to worry about that. He's just got some things to take care of first."

"His trip to the graveyard and Akina again?"

Tsunade saw Naruto flicker across the rooftops, his mind must have been heavy with whatever demons plagued his thoughts as she could see him and she sighed as he dropped out of her sight. The tragic events three years ago still haunted Naruto as much as they had when the news first broke his cheerful smile. Someday, maybe, the spark in Naruto would grow bright again and the hero that had saved the village countless times would rise up to be their champion, to once again battle the darkness. However, until then, Tsunade, with the help of Naruto's old friends, would pick up the slack. They owed him that much.

oOoOoOo

_Shinobi Graveyard after the Meeting. _

_Naruto POV_

Naruto's feet trudged up the too familiar pathway to the top of the hill where the four graves to his greatest and closest friends lay buried six feet under the earth. He fell to his knees with a heavy thump and took off his special ANBU/Root mask as well as his skintight, black hood. The evening sun's rays caught the striking golden hues of his spiky blonde locks, but Naruto didn't care even though his looks, demeanor, and social status made him one of the most eligible bachelors in Konoha since after Kakashi had died and Naruto had rose in fame.

_"Naruto, you'll rescue Sasuke-kun right? That's my promise wish of a lifetime, for you to bring him back safe and sound to Konoha."_

_"Come now dobe, you think you have enough skill to beat me? The last of the Uchiha?"_

_"You've grown powerful Naruto. More powerful than I could ever be. Maybe even as strong as the Fourth Hokage was."_

_ "Chin up Naruto. The Rasengan is an unfinished jutsu and can't be as powerful as it was meant to be without you taking it and making it your own. Finish the Rasengan Naruto and you'll find yourself growing stronger in more ways than one."_

Naruto clenched his head between his hands and sank further down on his knees. His friends and mentors had believed in him and now their lifeless bodies stared back up at him from underneath the ground. The brightness of Sakura's emerald green eyes as she did battle with Kabuto, the sick man allowing to be taken over by Orochimaru's evil body parts, the memories haunted his dreams and the look on her face when Orochimaru-Kabuto stabbed her through and through with his sword caused Naruto pain.

"_Sakura-chan! You're going to pay for that you snake-teme!"_

Sasuke, his mind and body clear of any influence of Orochimaru or Tobi's, had rushed in with Naruto on his right and they dealt a tremendous blow to the evil snake. Orochimaru-Kabuto had been expecting this however and he had unleashed such a powerful counterattack that the Kyuubi had even been hard pressed to help Naruto retain consciousness. Sasuke, however, cursed seal chakra now absent from his body, hadn't been able to survive, but had used his own body as a shield to take the brunt of the attack for Naruto.

_"Sasuke!"_

Kakashi had fallen next, his chakra depleted due to such extensive use, having leaped in front of Naruto to deflect a powerful lightning jutsu with his own Rakirin when he'd already performed his limit. Under normal circumstances, the reformed Team 7 would have taken down such a criminal with a little effort, but the combination of Kabuto and Orochimaru's minds proved to be far deadlier than anyone had ever anticipated. The new snake had lured Team 7 into a massive ambush and they had wasted precious chakra in beating back-untold numbers of Orochimaru's final batch of mutated shinobi.

_"I want to battle you in the future Naruto-kun. I look forward to beating you at your full strength, when nothing can hold back the demon within you. Kukuku. Farewell."_

Naruto resurfaced from his hellish memory lane and stood up. He flicked through a few hand seals and reappeared in front of Akina's favorite oak tree in his signature style of gentle swirling orange leaves. When he had first learned the body flicker technique he had been hard pressed to learn a distraction technique to cover his abrupt disappearance. The answer had come to him when he had been strolling through the Hyuuga Gardens with Hinata after a training session with her and Neji. Kakashi had told him that his taijutsu defense was adequate, but not enough to make ANBU and Naruto asked to train with the greatest taijutsu clan in the village that very day. Naruto had burned those words into his heart after Kakashi had been killed, and he had advanced through the trials like a demon possessed. No opponent stood a chance against him and rumor had it that Naruto may be summoned before the Fire Daiyamo himself to talk of being one of the Twelve Guardians.

"Naruto! You came."

Warmth spread through the cold, barren chambers of Naruto's heart as Akina ran to him as fast as her little spidery legs would take her. He knelt down on the ground, his traditional heavy black ANBU cloak billowing out around him as he opened his arms. Akina jumped into his hold, her little arms wrapping around his neck as tight as she could manage. Naruto stood up to his full height of over six foot and hugged the little orphan girl closer to him.

"Good evening Akina-sama. Did you have fun in school today?"

Akina kissed his cheek and conked him on the head. Naruto shook his head as Akina loved to try to braid his hair and she hated it when Naruto wore his ANBU mask. She would always push the mask off his face if he hadn't already taken it off and drop it on the ground.

"My name is Akina, Naruto and if you keep calling me…hey your eyes are dark blue tonight. You don't have to go on a mission again do you? You just got back from one earlier this morning, the orphanage lady told me that you did."

Akina hated Naruto's ANBU mask almost as much as she hated her royal lineage because she knew that when the time came, she wouldn't be able to hide in Konoha anymore. Akina's full title was Princess Akina Fujikaze, heiress to the royal lineage of the Land of Snow or now, the Land of Spring. Yukie Fujikaze, the current princess of the Land of Snow/Spring was one of Naruto's closest friends and he would frequent the beautiful lands of that country whenever things in Konoha would get to be too much. Yukie had been unable to bear children as found out a couple weeks after her marriage and the struggle for power that had ensued threatened to bring down the hierarchy of the land. Naruto had been called in on a favor to Yukie and had scoured the Five Elemental nations for a year to find Yukie's younger sister, Akina Fujikaze. He had found her in the Land of Lightning and after a debacle of paperwork, Akina had been recognized as the heiress to the Land of Snow/Spring. Not that she liked the idea much, but Naruto and her had grown close during the trip to Snow/Spring, so Naruto promised Yukie that he would take care of Akina until her time came.

"I'm sorry little one but the Hokage has asked me to perform a mission tonight."

Akina's big purple eyes misted over with tears and she buried her face in the muscled groove of Naruto's neck. Naruto hummed her favorite tune and kissed the top of her head. After a few minutes, Akina put on a watery smile and Naruto set her back on the ground.

"Now I do believe that I owe you your presents. You ready?"

Akina's eyes twinkled with happiness and excitement as Naruto always performed a magic trick to give Akina her sweets and coloring supplies. This time he showed her his empty sleeve and with a magic word, he made her presents appear with a wave of his arm. She giggled and clapped her dainty little hands as Naruto took a dramatic bow. He bent over and kissed her forehead in farewell before he turned around and walked out of the gate. When he slipped his ANBU mask back on, his happy disposition disappeared as if he drew a curtain over his emotions and now before the gates stood the feared shinobi Naruto "Wild Fox" Uzumaki. Cold power emanated from his body and he saw Tsunade on one gate tower and Danzo in another. A cold smirk twisted across his face underneath his mask and in a huge ball of wind and orange leaves, Naruto Uzumaki disappeared.

oOoOoOo


	3. Overwhelmed With So Many Emotions

_**A/N: Ya'll want Hinata? Well here's Hinata in the pretty flesh and she makes quite the entrance.**_

oOoOoOo

_In the Midst of Battle Outside of Lightning Country_

Hinata spun around like a well-trained dancer, easily dispatching four of her assailants in a flurry of Jyuuken strikes. Neji-nii-san stood behind her in the classical back-to-back formation and together the two Hyuuga shinobi beat back the tide of Orochimaru-Kabuto and Krato's onslaught of minions. The mission had been performed to perfection, up until their targets got wind of the scouting teams via method unknown, then a fierce battle broke loose. While Hinata and the rest of the Rookie 9…well Rookie 6 now, had been under strict orders, Tsunade had made sure that the teams could deal with any threat that came their way.

"Raven Two, we need to get moving. The other teams and Raven Three are battling two clicks north of here."

"Hai Raven One."

Hinata ran through a flurry of hand signs and the water rose out of the nearby stream like a giant water whip. Her pale eyes shone with a tint of fiery lavender and the lethal grace of her the poised body made Neji smile; gone was the Hinata Hyuuga that shrank from danger and now a beautiful assassin stood on the river's bank.

"Water Style: Swirling Water Dome Jutsu."

The swirl of water spun around the two Hyuuga and with Hinata's mastery of the water element, she kept the water swirling around them like a high-pressured dome as they ran to their teammates.

"Water Style: Thousand Water Needles Release Technique."

Hinata shot the water out in thousands of water needles, striking down many of the remaining assailants of Kabuto and Krato's armies. Neji took a step in and struck down any of the nearby minions that survived Hinata's attack and then the two teams formed a circle of six to deal with the rest of the onslaught. Kiba stood on her left, Shino on her right, and Team 8 stood without fear as they stared out at the small army before them.

"Raven One, my team and I completed the task like you asked but there were just too many and we had to pull back. Forgive us."

"That's quite understandable Wolf Two. I'm glad you and your team made it to the rendezvous point alright."

Hinata had to smile at the reassurance and relief in Neji's words as he spoke to Tenten and another shot of relief shot through her as she saw a full Team 10 and Rock Lee on the fringes of her Byakugan enhanced vision. Even still, with as powerful as the two reunited teams were, there would be a high chance of fatal injuries in the fight ahead and Hinata wished that Tsunade had sent reinforcements. She scoffed at her moment of weakness as even with Sasuke and Sakura dead and Naruto flying solo, the remnants of the Rookie 9 were one of the most powerful fighting forces in the Five Elemental nations.

"Raven and Wolf Teams listen up, I have Wild Fox's chakra signature heading this way fast. Expect Wild Fox to hit in three seconds. Prepare to counterattack when Wild Fox's initial blow wears off."

Hope surged in Hinata's heart and she heard the quiet murmurs of relief around the circle at the mention of Naruto's arrival. She could feel the teams morale raise high and she settled lower to the ground to help Naruto out if he needed it. Not that he would, seeing as Naruto's power levels were almost at legendary status even if he was just twenty years old. If her Byakugan hadn't picked up Naruto's distinctive chakra swirl, she would have thought her cousin was lying, since, as even though she could see Naruto's chakra signature, she couldn't feel it.

"Wind Style: Kaze Bakuha (Wind Blast)."

Naruto's jutsu blew past Hinata at enormous speed and even without her enhanced eyesight, she could see the deep grooves left over from the wind as it tore across the ground and into the enemy. She could feel the fear crawl up the enemies' spines as the wind settled down and they caught a clear glimpse of Konoha's reinforcement. The pain that Hinata had seen in Naruto earlier must still be eating him up inside as the chakra levels that Naruto let roll of him in waves choked Hinata and she gasped as he swung his kusarigamas (chain sickle.) in both hands. The enemy must have recovered their courage as they abandoned the two teams they had surrounded and charged Naruto with primal screams tearing out of their throats.

"Raven One should we go in and help him?"

"Not unless you want to be caught in his wind blasts Wolf One."

Hinata had to nod in agreement at Neji's gentle reprimand to Shikamaru's question as Naruto swung his kusarigama with lethal grace, enhancing each swing with a wind elemental blast. Blow by blow, swing by swing, the onslaught of mutated minions dwindled to nothing and Naruto cleaned his weapons before he reattached them to his waist. Profound silence stretched across the distance between the two Konoha teams and Naruto as it did every time when Naruto attended a mission with any of them, but Naruto tilted his head to the side. Alerted, Kiba mimicked the move, but Naruto had him beat in reaction time, in a flash of movement, he launched himself into the tree line opposite the river.

"What is it Wolf Three?"

Kiba waved his hand for silence and he closed his eyes in concentration; the sound was faint until the slide of steel blades clued him in on Naruto's behavior. His eyes shot open and he shot over the river in a single bound.

"They've got Ino!"

Kiba's words were all it took to make Shikamaru and Chouji follow Kiba's heels. With a command from Neji, the rest of the teams sprang into action as well. In a matter of minutes, the six of them landed in a bunker's hideout clearing and Hinata covered her mouth with one hand as Naruto danced toe to toe with Kabuto himself. Shikamaru and Chouji tag teamed the two guards that held Ino captive and stood guard over her.

"Kuku Naruto-kun, this is where I must bid you a farewell. There are too many players on the board for the game to continue. Till next time."

With a chilling cackle, Kabuto sprang up onto a tree branch and melted into the bark just as Naruto slammed through the limb, cleaving it straight off the trunk. A fierce growl echoed through the forest and Naruto's eyes were blood red when he turned around to face them.

"Naruto, are you alright?"

Hinata asked empathetically, instinctually reached out to the pained shinobi. Naruto though, didn't even bother to respond as he tore off into the woods after a final nod from Ino. Neji placed a restraining hand on Hinata's shoulder and the two teams headed for home.

oOoOoOo

Naruto crested Konoha's wall and dropped down to the ground below, using the scaffolding like a ladder. Even though Sasuke and Madara's desperate attack on Konoha had been two years ago, the re-construction of Konoha still needed to be completed. Naruto refused to dwell on that day, a double-edged trick taught to him by Danzo's Root division and he sprinted across the rooftops of Konoha's market district. All he wanted to do was visit Akina in the orphanage and let her tiny hands soothe away the emotional pain that churned inside of him but he knew that he had to report to Danzo for his next mission.

"Wild Fox, the Lady Hokage asks that you come with us and attend your latest missions debriefing session. She has sent word to Danzo that you can return to his headquarters after the mission debriefing."

Which leader of his would he make madder at him for the moment is what Naruto had to decide. He put on a burst of speed, the Chunnin falling behind him as Naruto climbed up to the overhang just underneath Tsunade's office, a favorite resting place of his late sensei and friend Kakashi Hatake. The urge to have the warmth on the sun on his face made him take off his mask and skintight hood so his wild golden spikes sprang up all over his head. The six chakra signatures of his old friends brushed against his own but he suppressed his own, a trick Jiraiya had taught him, and Naruto let his headrest back against the Hokage Tower as he closed his eyes.

"Neji, Shikamaru, as team leaders how do you think the mission went?

Neji and Shikamaru were the team leaders this time? That made sense as Neji's calm demeanor put his teammates at ease and Shikamaru's brilliant mind caused his teammates to trust him without hesitation. These two men were real leaders, leaders born of need and Naruto didn't feel the need to challenge their authority.

"Kabuto and Kratos trap caught us off guard Hokage-sama. If Naruto hadn't arrived when he did, we wouldn't have returned all in one piece and so fast as well. It would have put my mind at ease if I had known that we could have called on him at a moment's notice."

"I'm sorry Neji; I must have forgotten to mention that detail in the mission report. Besides that did we attain the necessary information?"

Naruto's lips tugged upwards in a smile at the thought of Baa-chan covering for his abrupt entrance and he made a mental note to restock the stock of sake in her office. He doubted that the six of them couldn't have pulled out of that rather sticky situation by themselves but the obvious fact that Neji wanted him there on the actual team roster made Naruto smile a little.

"Yes Lady Tsunade we obtained rather critical information on Kabuto and Krato's sudden meeting. If I'm correct, then it looks like the two of them were exchanging hostages. Looks like they mean to move on the Mines of Lock Haven again and whoever the hostages were would grant them safe entry and exit."

"Right, well I don't think the six of you are scheduled for any morning missions tomorrow so go get a good night's rest and make sure to check in with the infirmary before you call it a night. Dismissed, and Naruto please come in here."

Naruto flickered in and watched one of his trademark orange leaves spiral to the ground. He could feel the slight shock of his old friends at Tsunade's words and he looked at the floor almost as if in a daze. One stare broke through his meditation and he looked up to meet Hinata Hyuuga's pale lavender eyes. Naruto's ANBU and extensive Root training required him to be able to catch every detail in a cursory glance and he caught unexpected concern in her eyes. Why would she be concerned about him?

"If the rest of you will excuse Naruto and I, we have other matters to discuss."

At a gentle touch from Neji, Hinata broke her gaze with Naruto and shut the door reluctantly as she exited the office behind the others. Instinct had Naruto let his chakra roll out to rest all around the room; he knew that he could let himself go in Tsunade's office without fear of being picked apart by inane questions. Tsunade plopped down into her high-backed, black leather desk chair and kicked her feet up on the desk. A knock preceded their visitor and Shizune stepped into the office. She smiled at Naruto as she shut the door, but frowned at Tsunade's laid-back attitude with one of her best shinobi.

"Lady Tsunade, even though Naruto is a welcomed guest in your office, you must retain proper etiquette in case an important dignitary or elder enters your office."

"Shizune, please refrain from chastising me right now as I have the onset of an awful headache. Oh and could you be so kind as to get me a glass of water?"

Naruto remained sitting with his back straight in the chair and he closed his eyes to retain the sense of peace he found at his core.

"Naruto, I think it's time you rotated back into the task force and started to operate on teams again."

Forget the sense of peace, Tsunade's statement shattered the fleeting emotion and now fear settled in its place. Return to team rotations? No, Naruto flew solo now and he detested working with other shinobi, as he knew he would break and call his teammate by one of Team Seven's old names. No, working solo benefited Naruto and Konoha much better than him working on a team.

"With all due respect Gondaime, I don't think the aspect of me filtering back into team rotation schedules is a beneficial idea and I…my teammates would be in danger…Sasuke and Sakura….no, it's just better that I fly solo."

Naruto saw Shizune's worried look and he forced the anxiety and shock out of the forefront of his mind. With a deep but silent breath, Naruto smoothed his troubled facial features and looked Tsunade in the eye.

"Naruto you must return to the task force some time in the near future. I cannot have one of my best shinobi and potential candidate for Hokage hide behind a mask his entire career."

Tsunade's tone bit through the room and nettled deep into his mind. To be Hokage was Naruto's dream when he was younger and that dream had driven him beyond his limits countless times. This time however, the white robe and cornered hat mocked him, laughed at him and forced unwanted memories to the surface of his mind.

"This is what you wanted when you were younger and until three years ago you fought tooth and nail for my spot behind this desk. Team Seven's unique capabilities made each one of the members capable for any position here in Konoha once you stepped down from active duty. This is what Team Seven's new goal came to be once you started defeating powerful enemies and completed dangerous missions. All three members of Team Seven were being groomed for a specific purpose and yours is to be the next Hokage. Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke knew this, even when Sasuke returned to us, they sacrificed so much to get you ready. This is what they would have wanted Naruto."

Sakura's sweet smile and bright emerald green eyes shone from beyond Naruto's memory block. Sasuke's determined onyx black eyes and the proud tilt to his chin soon followed after. Kakashi's visible eye crinkled and he gave Naruto his rare thumbs up, a sign of his utmost pride in one of his students. A ghost of Jiraiya ruffling Naruto's hair finished the vision of the short reunion and a tight thickness in Naruto's throat made him cough. Orange leaves began to swirl around him and before he even knew he was moving, he flicked through the hand signs and Naruto disappeared from Tsunade's office. He spun out of the jutsu and tears ran down his face as he stood on the bridge where Team 7 had always met prior to their missions.

"Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, I'm sorry that my strength couldn't rescue you from your deaths at the hand of that cursed snake. I pray that you won't forgive me until I chip him to little pieces. Please give me a little more time, that's all I ask and then I won't hesitate to take my own life for failure to protect yours."

Time passed and the moonlight highlighted Naruto's form but he didn't notice as his unfocused gaze stared deep into the black waters of the river below. His mask appeared beside him and he looked up from his dark musings to see Iruka smiling at him.

"Lady Tsunade told me that you forgot your mask in your hurry to leave her office. Chunnin have been looking for you all day but Jonin weren't assigned to the search until about an hour ago. Kakashi always did pick the oddest places to meet."

A comfortable silence settled over the two shinobi and Naruto found himself grateful that Iruka had found him instead of some other shinobi. Iruka clapped him on the shoulder and led him to the end of the bridge that led back into the village.

"Come, I know this little princess that would like her older brother to read her a bed time story."

Naruto walked beside his old Academy sensei and his pace quickened as he yearned for Akina's warm touch. In no time, at all he heard Iruka's farewell and offer to buy him ramen tomorrow for lunch but Naruto just nodded, his attention focused on the little girl waiting for him upstairs. He met the orphanage caretaker and the old woman smiled at him.

"Ah, Naruto-sama how nice of you to visit us. Little Akina-sama awaits for you upstairs and she is quite excited to give you your latest coloring."

With a nod at the caretaker, Naruto ascended the stairs and walked down the hallway. A soft groan of protest came from a door down the hallway and Akina, dressed in one of her nightgowns peeked out of her room. A beautiful, toothy smile spread across her face as her eyes fell upon him and her bare little feet slapped against the wooden floor as she ran towards him. Once more Naruto knelt down on the floor and opened his arms. Her little body bounced off his, but he caught her when she stumbled back and she wrapped her entire body as much as she could around his upper torso when he stood up.

"Naruto!"

The other orphans poked their heads out their doors at the commotion and little by little, they all surrounded Naruto. The orphanage housed all ages ranging from infants to teenagers, most of them having been placed here after their parents died.

"Alright, why don't all you return to your rooms so the wards don't have to reprimand all of you?"

With many grumbles, a few sniffles and a stubborn orphan here and there, Naruto managed to get the orphans back into their rooms before he closed the door behind him in Akina's room. She bounced on her bed and held her latest picture in her hands. Naruto sat at the edge of her bed and with a soft warning glare, Akina slipped under her covers before she gave him the picture. A Root chakra signature made Naruto roll up the picture and place it in a pocket underneath his robe.

"I'm sorry to cut our visit short Akina-sama but I can't stay long. I have tomorrow off though so I'll see if the warden will let you out for the day."

Lucky for Naruto Akina chose that moment to give a big yawn and snuggled further under the covers as she mumbled out a sleepy okay. He stood up, kissed her forehead and after he turned off her bedside lamp, launched himself out her window. The Root shinobi wasted no time in springing his attack as he crashed down on Naruto's back and they tumbled in a spiraling free fall to the ground three stories below. Naruto twisted his body as he hammered the Root shinobi with an elbow and they crashed into the orphanages lake with just a slight ripple. Naruto wrapped his kusarigamas chain around the Root shinobi's neck and pulled up as he swam to the surface. The cool night air filled his lungs as his head broke the water's surface and the Root shinobi popped up a few feet away. Instead of throwing all of his energy into the tug of war contest that began, Naruto used just enough strength to make sure the man couldn't escape and created three shadow clones.

"Heave! Ho!"

Naruto's clones created a human chain and as one, all of the Naruto's pulled in one giant heave. Naruto flipped backwards in the air to check his momentum, but the Root shinobi crashed head first into a tree. Naruto dismissed the clones and yanked off the Root shinobi's mask. The new recruit from earlier in this week stared back at him and he turned away in disgust. He jumped up to the rooftops and flashed across the buildings.

"Naruto-kun?"

The quiet, heartfelt authority in the girl's tone of voice made Naruto stop and he looked down onto the street below to see Hinata Hyuuga. She must have been capitalizing on not being on mission status as she carried several shopping bags in her arms and she wore the traditional Hyuuga kimono. Once again, the unbridled care and concern in her eyes froze him where he stood and a comfortable silence settled over them.

"Yes Lady Hyuuga?"

oOoOoOo

_**A/N: Starts and ends with Hinata. I'll let you in on a secret too….the next chapter begins with Hinata as well. Make you want to review? It's no secret, I just love reviews. (free cookies and a preview to anyone who can figure out what show I'm borrowing this modified line from…)**_

3


	4. The Catalyst For His Escape

_**A/N: Once again this chapter starts and ends with Hinata. Actually, even though the major event of this chapter effects Naruto drastically, he plays a minor role in this chapter.**_

oOoOoOo

_Hinata's POV_

Hinata had been strolling through the quiet streets of a nighttime Konoha when she chanced to look up at the moon and saw a flicker of Naruto on the rooftop above her. She didn't know what made her call out to him, but when he stopped at her soft spoken question and turned those stunning cerulean blue eyes on her, she melted on the spot. Even with Naruto in a frozen state of mind, stuck on being the last member of Squad 7, he had a very roguish bad boy look and the fact that he wasn't wearing his heavy ANBU cloak helped give him an ethereal masculine image. The way his muscles rippled underneath his skin when he moved and the way his spiky blonde hair moved in the gentle breeze had Hinata's heart fluttering in her chest like a mad humming bird.

"Yes Lady Hyuuga?"

His voice, once an earthy, proud timbre now had a calculating disenchantment to it and her heart cried out to soothe the emotional turmoil he must have been in, but she clutched her groceries tighter instead.

"W-Would y-you…"

Hinata didn't even know what she was trying to ask and she went to tell him never mind, but he disappeared from her line of sight. She gave a slight gasp when she felt him stand so close beside her and her cheeks flushed when he took all of the bags from her arms. Relief spread through a portion of her brain but the majority of her brain refused to function as the object of her affections stood so close to her and he stared at her with…such intensity of an emotion she couldn't identify that she did the one thing her brain could compute…walk. Naruto fell in step with her without a question as to where her destination was and she smiled as even though he gave off such a cold air of indifference, he still had his gentleman manners.

"Thanks for saving all of us on the mission earlier today Naruto-kun."

A long silence met her heartfelt thanks and Hinata sighed since she knew that she had been pressing her luck with Naruto. He carried her numerous and heavy bags without being asked, walked beside her even though he didn't know where they were going, and she expected him to hold a conversation with her all in the same night? Maybe when pigs flew.

"You didn't need saving. The Hokage wanted me there as back up and that cursed snake was nearby. He doesn't need to harm any…he doesn't deserve to live."

Hinata's mental conversation came to an abrupt halt when Naruto answered and a tiny spark of hope came to life in her chest. The fact that Naruto also gave credit where the credit was due also made her smile a little and she chanced to look up at him, but his gaze lay elsewhere.

"Still, you helped out your friends when the situation called for it and we are all grateful. Oh, here we are, Ino is celebrating her birthday."

The two shinobi stopped outside Ino's small house and Hinata stared at her feet. She wanted to ask Naruto to stay, but she didn't know how far she could push her luck and she didn't want Naruto to draw in on himself anymore than he already did.

"Hinata! You're here and you brought Naruto with you. Come on in."

Hinata gave a start at the sound of Ino's voice and she looked up to see her friend standing in the doorway with a cup in her hand. She looked up at Naruto and then walked into the house, not asking for the bags in a desperate attempt to keep Naruto with her for a while longer. Naruto followed her inside but she could detect the slight hesitancy and she turned around to give him an encouraging smile. Ino led them through the small but cozy home to the backyard where the rest of the Rookie Six sat scattered about where they all jumped up to say hello to Hinata. Naruto set down the bags on the food table if the spread was anything to go by, and took a step back but before he could vanish into the night, Ino sidled up next to him.

"And look who Hinata brings to celebrate my birthday with. The hero of today's mission, one Naruto Uzumaki."

Hinata could sense Naruto's discomfort with all the attention, but before she could chide Ino, Chunnin flickered into Ino's backyard and knelt on one knee before Naruto.

"Wild Fox, there has been a surprise attack by unidentified enemy shinobi. They've overrun the south gate and are heading towards the children's orphanage near the park. The Hokage and Danzo both wish for you to report-"

Hinata cried out as Naruto leaped over Ino's wall that surrounded her backyard and disappeared from view. The effect of Naruto's departure made the other's spring into action and they cleaned up Ino's birthday celebration in a matter of minutes. The Chunnin sprinted along within the group's formation as they all traveled to where the Chunnin told them the forward base of operations was located. Neji took command and strode forward to kneel at the foot of the steps to the platform where Tsunade and Danzo stood.

"Hokage-sama, the Rookie Six are here and are ready for your orders."

Tsunade didn't turn around and neither did Danzo. Hinata could see the dim outline of fire near the south gate and smoke billowed in the air as well.

"Where's Naruto?"

"Naruto-san left before we could all gather here Hokage-sama. His location is unknown."

Tsunade and Danzo turned around at the same time but their expressions were vastly different. Tsunade's held pain and understanding on her face, whereas Danzo had only a chilling fury on his. Danzo stamped his cane down on the ground and Hinata glared back at him as he glared down in disgust at all of them.

"Wild Fox cannot be left alone without someone knowing of his whereabouts. This is unacceptable."

Tsunade rolled her eyes and waved her hand for the Rookie Six to rise. Hinata did as instructed and Kiba stood halfway in front of her to shield her from Danzo's glare. Akamaru growled in annoyance down at her waist and she rubbed his head to keep him in control.

"Stuff the whining Danzo. We all know that Naruto doesn't listen to anyone except Iruka and that little orphan girl what's her face. Containment and capture orders Lady Tsunade?"

Hinata smiled as Kiba sassed off to Danzo's chastisement and her smile widened as Tsunade nodded.

"Take as many prisoners as you can, but don't hesitate to act if your life or someone else's is in danger. Go."

oOoOoOo

_Battle Site_

Naruto kicked another attacking shinobi aside and the man crashed into the stone fountain outside of the orphanage. Although Konoha defenders had sprung up at such short notice most of them weren't above Chunnin as all the higher ranks were awaiting battle orders from Tsunade or Danzo. He growled as he threw another shinobi over his shoulder and he put extra effort into slamming the man down on his back onto the ground. A faint whistle told him of another attack and he ducked underneath the kunai strike of another attacker. The slender and curvy frame told him that his attacker was a woman and when she caught a sight of the mask Naruto wore, her face drained of all color.

"Wild Fox is here! He leads the defense of the orphanage!"

The battle stopped as the mysterious attackers disengaged from combat and leaped a safe distance away. The Chunnin and scattered Genin took this sudden disengagement to gather their breaths and try to heal any wounds they had suffered. Naruto counted at least two dead Genin and three more sported serious injuries but he wouldn't do them the disservice of sending them away from the battle.

"Everyone gather into Cobra formation, Genin towards the middle."

The Konoha defenders complied with Naruto's orders without a grumble and out of the twenty-two original defenders, sixteen would be able to put up a fighting chance…including him. Chakra signatures appeared all over the place, an almost silent murmur of relief rippled through the defending formation as the Jonin, and higher ranks fit themselves into the designated formations. However, the attack force far outnumbered the defenders of Konoha by a three to one ratio and Naruto knew he needed to do something fast before anything drastic could happen. Neji filed in on his right, Shikamaru on his left, and he felt Hinata behind him. He strode out into the middle of the distance between the two forces and ignored the calls for him to return to formation.

"What are you here for? What do you stand to gain by attacking Konoha in a desperate nighttime raid?"

An old man with distinctive scars running on a diagonal course across his face strode out to meet Naruto in the middle and the chakra well that emanated from this man impressed even Naruto.

"My name is Shingen Asado. We are the private attack force of Takida Tachui, one of the regents to the Land of Snow, and we come to claim Akina Fujikaze, next in line for the royal throne. Stand down Wild Fox, and order Konoha defenses to do so as well, and you will be spared. We want no bloodshed."

"Akina Fujikaze is under my protection Shingen Asado and unless you're prepared to battle for her custody I suggest you and your men scamper back to the weasel in the Land of Snow. She goes nowhere she doesn't want to and-"

"Why don't you let her speak for herself? Akee!"

Naruto's eyes widened as a squad of Shingen's men flickered beside their boss as and a very wide-eyed Akina Fujikaze struggled in her captor's arms. The orphanage caretaker also struggled against her captor's bonds, but she stilled when the man pressed a kunai to her neck. Anger coursed through Naruto's veins, red hot like when Kabuto butchered his teammates; dimly he felt his eyes turn red as his whisker marks deepened and lengthened.

"I would release her Shingen Asado, if you know what's good for you."

Shingen just smiled and motioned for the man holding Akina to step closer to him. He kept his eyes on Naruto but knelt to Akina's level and cupped her cheek. Akina bit his hand and Shingen yelped as he pulled his hand back. Pride coursed through Naruto's veins and a small twitter of laughter came from Konoha's defenders.

"Akina-sama, we are ordered to take you home by Lord Takida and there you will begin your training to be deemed worthy enough to rule the Land of Snow."

"I don't want to. My time here in Konoha is not up by my older sister's orders and since you're just a big poopie head you don't get to order me around. I say that you need to leave or my friend here will kick you out on your pompous, big butt!"

Shingen Asado made his fatal error when he slapped Akina and before anyone could blink, Naruto had Akina in his arms. Shingen and the four other shinobi lay on their backs and groaned as they all tried to stand up. Naruto flickered back to the Konoha's defending force and set Akina on the ground beside him. A Chunnin went to pull her further back into the formation, but stopped when Naruto turned his demon red eyes on him and growled.

"Wild Fox I will order you one more time to hand over Akina Fujikaze or my men will raze Konoha to the ground."

"No, Konoha will send you home on the back of a donkey, butt-naked, where you will explain to this Takida Tachui why you failed. Leave Konoha at once and don't come back."

Tsunade strode out to the front of the Konoha's front line while Danzo stood on her right. Naruto knew that he planned to manipulate future events but this time he would disobey a direct order and kill Shingen Asado for striking Akina. Hinata sidled up next to him and grabbed his elbow, right above his forearm armor. Naruto turned and looked down at her in numb surprise.

"Naruto-kun let me take Akina-sama back towards the rear of the formations with the Hokage so you can focus on this fight."

Naruto stared at Hinata and everyone else held their breaths. This would be the first time Naruto would have to relinquish control of something precious to him since the abrupt death and dismantlement of Team Seven. Memories of the years back when Naruto and his teammates were once a part of the fledgling Rookie 9 and Hinata's gentle, kind face flashed before his eyes, but he shook them off and wordlessly dismissed Hinata.

"Akina-sama, this here is chakra reinforced handcuffs. If you'll permit me, I would like to put them on you so you can wrap your arms around my neck in a piggy-back style, that way I will know where you are at all times."

Akina nodded with a fierce glint in her eyes and an eager smile on her face. Naruto knelt down and she clambered up onto his back. He slipped the handcuffs on her tiny wrists and secured them so they would be tight, but not tight enough to hurt her.

"Naruto you know this isn't a good idea! This little orphan girl is the one that they are after and with her strapped to your back they'll all be coming after you."

Naruto head butted Kiba in the nose and the dog shinobi fell to the ground. The rest of the Rookie Six looked surprised but with the fierce, protective glint in Naruto's Kyuubi eyes, they didn't dare come any closer. Naruto walked back out into the middle of the clearing between the two forces and turned his head a little so he could talk to Akina without needing to take his gaze off the enemy.

"Remember those memory and awareness drills we practiced last week?"

"Yup."

Naruto smiled as Akina shook her head against his shoulder and popped the p in her affirmation. She scooted up higher on his back and narrowed her eyes as she tried to take in as much as she could from her viewpoint, over Naruto's shoulder.

"I want you to close your eyes and focus on the tiny spark in the bottom of your chest and top of your stomach; that's where you can pull your chakra from. Then I want you to try and find the largest chakra source in the enemy ranks, besides the idiot you called a poopie head."

Naruto smiled as Akina closed her eyes and her nose scrunched up in her effort, but he felt her chakra explode in her chest. Her finger shot up and she pointed to a very large, muscular man with a heavyset build.

"Well done Akina-sama. When the fighting begins, keep your head down and pay close attention to everything going on all around you. Aiya, sentou reido refuto!"

OOoOoOo

_The Next Morning_

Naruto lowered Akina's sleeping form down onto her bed after he had made her change into her nightgown and covered her with her bed linens. He kissed her forehead and smiled, as she didn't even stir in her sleep, the sandman had her that deep. After he shut the door to her room behind him with a soft click, he checked in on the other orphans to make sure that all of them were asleep and safe before he walked down the stairs to the ground level…where he met a very angry orphanage caretaker.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you may be a big shot shinobi here in Konoha, but I don't appreciate or like the fact that you had young Princess Akina strapped to your back and fighting for hours at a time! That is most unacceptable and I will not sit by here and be idle while you use the young princess as bait in your shinobi games."

Naruto found himself wanting to smile, as even though the caretaker tried to be all belligerent and tough sounding, he saw the caring she had in her eyes for him and Akina. He saw the way the overweight and aging caretaker doted and fretted over all the orphans in her care, but he couldn't resist the urge to let down his guard around her.

"Gomensai baba-senpai, I had no intention of putting Akina-sama in harm's way, but I believed that the young princess would be safer and more comfortable with the situation if she was somewhere where she could watch me and I could watch her."

The old caretaker burst into tears and hugged Naruto around his middle. Naruto smiled and wrapped his arms around her in a brief hug, which surprised her, and then he pried her off him. He walked towards the door and waved one hand behind him in farewell.

"I'll catch you later baba-senpai, I have to go face the wrath of a pissed off Hokage and a contingent of shinobi who would like nothing more than to rip my head off."

"If they try anything young Master Naruto, you give me a shout and I'll show them who the hell their messing with."

Naruto smiled for the second time that night and flickered away in a swirl of orange leaves. He came to a stop atop the ledge beneath Tsunade's office and grimaced when he saw the state of his right arm. He had shielded Akina with a quick turnaround at one point in the battle and used his right arm to fend off a shuriken attack from one of their opponents. The bleeding had slowed and so far, no one had noticed, but he knew someone in the room above him would.

"Naruto you better get in here before I blast you right off that window ledge!"

The righteous anger in Tsunade's voice made Naruto give a mirthless smile as he vaulted through the open window into a chair across from Tsunade's desk. With his quick reflexes and outstanding agility, Naruto managed to evade Kiba's charge and Ino's backhand. He threw Kiba through the far wall when he attacked again and kicked Kiba's massive dog Akamaru up into the ceiling. The immediate threat gone, Naruto dropped into a low guard stance and narrowed his eyes at all the other occupants of the room. The Rookie 6 were there of course, shocked once again by his cold actions if their faces were anything to go by, Iruka also glared at him, no doubt angered that his latest talk with him hadn't sunk in yet, and Danzo smirked from in a seat near Naruto's usual window seat.

"Well, not the welcoming entrance I would have preferred Wild Fox but effective all the same. You're performance in last night's and earlier this morning's battles were acceptable at best, but I think we'll talk more about that back at the compound."

Naruto nodded at Danzo, but didn't rise from his guarded stance as he swept the room once again to make sure nothing else hurled itself at him. Tsunade slammed her palms down on the desk and stood up to glare at him. Naruto didn't pay her any mind as his gaze rested on the Rookie Six who all glared daggers at him. What? They all thought that Kiba could attack him and that he would just take it? That had never been his style, even before his extensive ROOT training. If that was how they all thought he should act, they had another thing coming.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I hereby strip you of your rank as a prestigious ANBU shinobi here in the Konoha task force and order you to hand in your hiate. Your actions these past few weeks have been despicable and unbecoming of one who once claimed to want to be the future Sixth Hokage."

Naruto's sensitive hearing picked up on Hinata's soft gasp at the harshness of Tsunade's words and underneath all their anger, a most of the Rookie Six were shocked as well, but for now, their anger won over. He shifted his gaze over to Danzo and the wizened, battle scarred shinobi kept his face blank, but tapped three times on the arm of his chair. Without further ado, Naruto untied his hiate from around his forehead, handed over his shinobi ID photo, and ripped the ANBU patch from his layers of clothing.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you will be summoned to a full ninja and civilian council in two days time. There your actions will be discussed and evaluated. You will take on any punishment the two councils give you and you will not-"

Naruto had heard enough from Tsunade and flickered away in a swirl of orange leaves. Within an instant, he ran as light and fast as he could on the rooftops as he headed towards the orphanage. He knew that the caretaker could refuse anyone entry unless they had a warrant from Tsunade and he hoped that the people chasing him wouldn't have one as Tsunade would be too angry to think straight. The old caretaker opened the door on the second knock and once she got a look at his face, she let him inside and locked the door behind her.

"I have been discharged from the Konoha task force and have a lot of pissed off shinobi hot on my tail. I would like to take Akina-sama with me as I flee towards her native country, the Land of Snow. The hunter-nin that Tsunade will no doubt send after me will be hard pressed to track me through the wintery passes as only experienced guides know their way through those passes and none of them will be."

"I will go wake the young Princess and have her dress fit for travel. You gather food from the pantry as I imagine your apartment is already ransacked?"

"Hai."

"Then we haven't much time."

A few minutes later a very sleepy Akina was strapped to Naruto's back once again, bundled up for a cross-country journey and Naruto watched as the Rookie Six swarmed over the walls of the orphanage. He turned towards the caretaker and clasped her shoulder.

"You won't have to fear about anything baba-senpai as once I am gone they will leave you alone and you can continue on as if I was never here."

"Rest assured young Master Naruto, the ruling councils and the Hokage won't get any support from me. I imagine this whole mess is about your actions tonight?"

"Hai and my so called actions the previous weeks. Tsunade doesn't know what she has just unleashed on Konoha and the ninja world, but I won't do any more harm then what has already been done."

Naruto kicked the door down on top of Kiba and hammered Akamaru with another kick. He slipped over the shadows that Shikamaru had waiting for him and played the two Hyuuga's against each other so they both flew backwards as their two Jyuuken strikes exploded off one another. Pain flashed through his right shoulder when one of Tenten's senbon struck his shoulder, but he caught the next kunai and launched it back at her along with fifty shadow-kunai. With another nimble dodge, he managed to avoid Ino's mind transfer and chuckled as she entered Rock Lee's mind instead when Naruto ducked under his Leaf Whirlwind kick. With the Rookie Six in shambles for a few precious moments, Naruto sprinted down the street and out of Konoha.

oOoOoOo

_One Hour Later in the Hokage's Office_

Hinata's pale lavender eyes shone with the full strength of the Byakugan and she clenched her hands into fists by her sides so she wouldn't lash out at the buxom blonde Hokage sitting behind her massive wooden desk. Tsunade's treatment of Naruto had been excessively harsh in Hinata's opinion and she had half a mind to throw down her Konoha shinobi license and follow him, but Kiba and Neji stood close by in case she tried something.

"I'm telling you Tsunade, you let your hot headedness cloud your judgment and now we lost the best shinobi of this age due to your rash decision. This is unacceptable for a Hokage and this will be discussed in the next few months at the semi-annual village meeting."

The Rookie Six stood at sharp attention in a single file line in front of Tsunade's desk and Tsunade had the decency to look ashamed of herself as she stared at the top of her desk. Danzo all but glowered with a strange mixture of happiness and seething anger at the situation and Iruka held his face in his hands. The two elders tried to tower over Tsunade's desk, but their height wouldn't allow it so they waved their hands around in the air instead.

"Well I'm sorry, but what else was I supposed to do with him? He showed a blatant disregard for any authority figure except for the young princess Akina and would attack his teammates if they got too close. I gave him more than enough chances to reform and the law dictates my actions. I had no choice but to discharge him."

"Yes, but you could have spoken to us first instead of flying off the handle but enough with the blame game. Does anyone know where Naruto "Wild Fox" Uzumaki is headed?"

Hinata had a shrewd guess that Naruto was running for the border and heading towards the only other place that he knew he could hide in; The Land of Snow. But there was no way Hinata was going to betray Naruto any further than she already had since she wanted to earn his forgiveness, so she pressed her lips together in a fine line to resist the urge to let Tsunade know the information she wanted.

"He ran for the orphanage then fled Konoha with the young princess of the Snow, Akina Fujikaze, strapped to his back. I would harbor a guess that he is running for the borders of the Land of Snow but given the factor that the ruler of the Land of Snow and Naruto are good friends, that option is not open to us. My suggestion is that we wait until next year when our lease of product shipments with the Land of Snow expires, and then we can send a team with the negotiators to find out if Naruto is indeed hiding there."

Curse Shikamaru and his bright mind, Hinata thought since she already knew what Tsunade's answer would be and she cringed when she heard Kiba's jubilant shout.

"Alright! Then we can go over there, kick Naruto's ass and bring him back here for his due trial. Hokage-sama, I would like to put in a request that I be allowed to lead the retrieval team next year."

Tsunade rose from her chair, turned around to look at the rising sun out her bay window and clasped her hands behind her back. Everyone in the room held their breaths as they waited for Tsunade's answer but she didn't speak. Hinata knew that Tsunade had a bright mind and that right now she was going over every angle and every possible scenario but Hinata wanted to flee the room. After ten minutes, Tsunade sighed and her shoulders slumped. She turned around and took a gentle grasp of Naruto's old hiate-ate, the scratch mark embedded deep within the metal and across the spiraling symbol of Konoha. Naruto had slashed the metal just before he had tossed the ate-ate onto Tsunade's desk.

"No Kiba, seeing you on the team would only serve to make Naruto angry. When that time comes, if it does, Hinata will lead the team and Ino and Shino will be her wingmen. Dismissed."

Hinata bolted from the room amidst Kiba's loud protest and once outside the tower she body flickered to the Hyuuga compound. Her heart and mind were in agreement, with her reason for improving herself gone from the village, Hinata Hyuuga would flee the village as well.

oOoOoOo

_**A/N: And…here…we…go. ***__**cue explosion but sadly all I have is torrential downpours**__*** Oooh I'm excited now as we begin the process of character transformations! And it's no secret, I just love reviews! (Really no takers on this? Show is played on USA and the offer still stands to whoever can guess correctly)**_


	5. The Truth Hurts

18

_**A/N: I get this back from my beta Miss rangerblack and she tells me Hinata owned this chapter. Let's see what all of you think.**_

Naruto ducked into a cave and placed a shivering Akina down in the middle of the rocky floor. He placed the wood he had gathered a foot in front of her and used some of his chakra to set the wood ablaze. Over the next few minutes, he added more wood to the fire and any items he was carrying that needed to be burned. Akina stretched out her hands to the flame and smiled at Naruto. Naruto dipped his head to her and started to set up camp for the night. He wanted to made sure Akina had a dry, warm sleeping bag and extra blankets since the Kyuubi kept Naruto warm enough, and when coupled with his sleeping bag, he would survived just fine.

"Naruto, will we be at the palace tomorrow?"

Naruto sat down next to Akina and pulled out some food for her to eat. She grabbed the stew with eager hands and Naruto pulled out a rations bar for himself. He made sure Akina had the actual food and proper liquids while he ate the shinobi rations used on missions. Akina snuggled into his side and pulled her blanket closer around her small body. For three days the pair had traversed through the heavy snow laden paths, Naruto resorting to carrying Akina when the paths became too perilous. Akina had never complained, but each night, as the weather turned worse, she went to sleep exhausted and each morning she woke up grumpy. Naruto felt bad at the ridiculous pace he was setting for her, but he would feel a lot better when they were safe and sound in Snow Country's borders and under Princess Yukie's personal protection.

"Yes princess. Tomorrow's journey should take only a couple hours and you will be reunited with your sister again."

"Thanks Naruto."

Akina fell asleep with a few sleepy mumbles and Naruto tucked her in tight in her sleeping bag and blankets. He sat across from her and lay down in his sleeping bag as well. A blizzard raged on outside the cave, but the pair was too far in for the storms to affect them and tonight at least, no one would disturb them.

OoOoOoOoOo

The next morning at midday when the sun reached its peak, Naruto ghosted through the palace's streets with Akina on his back giggling every time they avoided a patrol. Naruto leaped up from the roof he stood on, grabbed a railing to a balcony on the outer courtyard of the palace and pulled himself over in one fluid motion. He walked into the room, down the hallway and outside to where Princess Yukie, her husband Ashten, and a full court of politicians and advisors sat in the courtyard. Special heating seals allowed an eternal spring to be had in the courtyard, where Princess Yukie held all her meetings. Naruto ducked into an inlet to avoid a guard and crept from pillar to pillar as the two made their way further towards the commotion. From the looks of things the advisors were pressing in hard against Princess Yukie and she wasn't budging. For a second Naruto almost smiled at the memories of Sakura and Tsunade's expertly wielded stubbornness, but before the pain could flash he forced himself to focus on the discussion at hand.

"Princess with all due respect we cannot allow the future ruler Princess Akina to reside in Konoha anymore. She is coming of the age to start her training soon and every minute she spends under the care of her ward Uzumaki-san corrupts her as the appeal of being a shinobi grows stronger."

"I still stand by my decision advisor and have faith that Naruto is giving Akina a full, round tutelage of all aspects of being a noble. He is heir to a legacy even greater than my own and knows the inner workings of the nobles' courts just as much, and perhaps even better, than you do advisor. He served alongside Hatake, Kakashi, was trained by the great Toad Sannin Jiraiya and serves under the Lady Tsunade, Hokage of Konoha. Rather prestigious a history considering he is not even through his twentieth year. "

Naruto set Akina down on the ground and she slipped her hand into his. The topic of her leaving Naruto's care grieved them both, her more than him and Naruto did his best not to talk about it. Naruto glanced down at Akina and noticed the fiery glint in her eye. This time he smiled, as he knew what was coming and followed a step behind her when she tugged on his hand and she strode into full view with all the grace of a noble.

"I am learning a lot from Naruto, and would appreciate you not talking bad about him advisor."

Shocks rippled through the crowd gathered at Akina's clearly voiced reprimand, suddenly all eyes were upon them, as they stood not ten feet away from Princess Yukie. Naruto stood in full Konoha ANBU gear, his mask stowed away on his hip and Akina beside him had changed earlier into the royal clothes she wore while in Snow Country. Yukie smiled and rolled her eyes, waving a casual hand to keep her bodyguards from approaching.

"I see you've taken to a theatrical entrance Akina, and I have no doubt the fault lays with you Naruto. You didn't send word of your visit, and you're two months earlier than expected," the sultry voiced retired actress murmured and raised an eyebrow when Akina beamed while giving a thumb up with her free hand.

As if suddenly remembering her momentarily displaced excitement, Akina let go of Naruto's hand and skipped over to hug her older sister. They embraced and Yukie kissed the top of Akina's head. When Ashten rested a hand on her shoulder, Akina rolled it off after a couple minutes. Neither Akina nor Naruto liked Yukie's husband, but Yukie was happy, safe, and she loved him, so both put up with the man. Ashten's face fell for a second, but he recovered and motioned for Naruto to have a seat on a cushion nearby. Naruto shook his head and leaned against the pillar behind him with his arms crossed across his chest. Standing above all everyone else Naruto looked mysterious in his solid black uniform and taller than should be fair, many a feminine eye wandered to his lithe form, but Naruto couldn't have cared less.

"The opportunity to visit Snow Country popped up all of a sudden and I felt that it was as good a time as any to visit. You're not disappointed are you milady?"

Yukie's eye narrowed since she knew Naruto wouldn't just up and travel here in through the grueling snowed-over mountain passes unless there was an underlying reason for the unplanned trip. However, she, of all people knew better than to question him about it in front of her advisors.

"No, no of course not. You know that I love it when you both visit. And if this will be one of your longer ones, I could use the extra security for the Winter Festival."

Naruto bowed his head in agreement, as it would be a small price to pay, and Yukie stood up. Naruto stood up from the post and stood at parade rest. Everyone else rose as well and Yukie took her sister's hand before walking out. Once the princesses' left everyone loosened up and Ashten made a beeline for Naruto.

"Naruto, I'm glad to see you faired the journey well. I hope the weather didn't affect you too bad?"

"No milord, Akina has grown tougher as she grows older and I am used to the elements."

Ashten nodded and clasped his hands in front of him. Naruto knew the man wanted to question him before Yukie dragged the foreign ANBU shinobi off somewhere, but Naruto stepped past the man with a bow of his head.

"I must attend to my duties milord. Good day."

"Of course, of course."

Naruto walked through the double doors that led back into the inner courtyard of the palace and crossed the cobblestone yard as fast as he could without body flickering. He nodded to the attendant that opened the door for him and hurried to Yukie's garden. The girl had fallen in love with the beautiful lands in the spring season of Snow Country and kept another garden just outside her room. Naruto found both girls there eating lunch and walked over to them. Yukie patted the ground and Naruto sat down beside her.

"So tell me, is it a woman you are running from Naruto? Akina here tells me that a Hyuuga girl named Hinata has caught your eye? You haven't gotten her pregnant have you?"

Naruto shot Akina a playful glare and she giggled as she ate a cookie. Akina was right in a sense as Hinata had been inquiring about Naruto ever since he started doing solo missions and entered into ANBU and ROOT. However, Akina would spin fairytales, making little situations big ones seeing as Naruto didn't do much outside of missions and her imagination knew no bounds.

"No milady, I am here because Akina is no longer safe in Konoha, and my status has changed."

All playful pretenses dropped and Naruto sighed; he didn't want to talk about such things in a peaceful place such as this, but Yukie would never let him be if he didn't tell her up front how it was back in Konoha.

"I understand that one of the regents here in Snow Country tried to force Akina to come back. I assure you Naruto, that the man and his followers have been dealt with and he is no longer a threat."

"That is just a part of the reason my status has changed. I am a missing nin, a criminal in all the Five Elemental nations and I ask for sanctuary here for a year."

Yukie waved her hand to dismiss his plea, as Naruto knew he would have it and she just wanted him to continue.

"There are no official charges but with my double agent status for both ANBU and ROOT I am in a most tricky situation. The higher ups on either side could charge me with anything they wanted to, even though my loyalty is to Konoha; I fight for both of the different organizations that run the village, despite their differences."

Yukie nodded in understanding, as Naruto was both the hero of the light and the menace in the dark. With Tsunade's ANBU Naruto stood as an undefeatable champion who vanquished Konoha's enemies in missions Konoha could recognize, but with Danzo's ROOT Naruto stood as a nightmare in the shadows that assassinated Konoha's enemies or supposed enemies in missions Konoha couldn't recognize. Naruto stood on the knife's edge and if one organization tapped him just the littlest bit he would fall and nothing would be the same.

"And about the other thing?"

Naruto shook his head and glanced at Akina. The younger princess didn't know that the Kyuubi she read about in the books resided in Naruto and both Naruto and Yukie decided it was safer that way. Yukie was referencing to the changing seal that kept the Kyuubi at bay as Naruto frequented Konoha whenever the demon's attempts to seize control happened or became too much. Naruto had also found in his father's safety deposit box (when he came of age) scrolls that detailed the nature of the Namizake bloodline. Naruto had yet to awaken its full power since the powers of Konoha found it a necessity to keep him monitored at all times, because of this Naruto didn't dare examine the scrolls and risk the information within the rituals opened to abuse.

"The other matter has reared its head once, but I remained in control and nothing happened. I'll explore both matters later when I am not needed."

Yukie waved a hand and Naruto raised his eyebrows, mentally snorting at her arrogance. Yukie cut her eyes to the door that led to the grounds and waved her hand, a firm line to her jaw and a glitter in her eyes.

"Go. Akina is safe with me and we have much to discuss without a boy eavesdropping. Isn't that right little sister?"

Akina looked up from her sketching and nodded with a happy grin on her face. Naruto kissed Akina's forehead and bowed to Yukie. With a rush of warm wind and swirling orange leaves Naruto flickered away to outside the grounds and snow-covered freedom. He spun out of his body flicker deep in the wilderness Snow Country provided and turned on his earpiece for Yukie to get in contact with him. He jumped up to the highest branches of the evergreens in the forest and jumped to another branch. In a burst of speed Naruto shot across the upper canopy with unparallel grace for a mile and dropped down into a small clearing deeper into the wilderness than any of the guards of Snow Country dared to go. Here, Naruto found solitude and he sat down Indian style to mediate. Almost immediately his breathing slowed, his heartbeat decreased, and Naruto fell deep within himself.

_"Come closer son of the Fourth Hokage. Let me feast upon your flesh."_

Naruto walked down the eerie, familiar sewers of his mindscape and stood ankle deep in water before the giant gate that held the Kyuubi at bay. Kyuubi growled and slammed his monstrous body against the wrought iron bars of his prison, but the seal held fast. Boiling red chakra roared out of the gate and surrounded Naruto, but the young man remained unfazed and locked gazes with the Kyuubi.

"What do you want?"

_"I want to tear the flesh from your bones and be free to roam the world of the living again! Your father's seal is weakening and soon I will be free to do as I please. Let me out Naruto Uzumaki and the world shall be yours."_

"I don't want the world, but I do know the seal is weakening. I will find the solution so you can't roam free and you'll stay another millennia in this prison."

Naruto turned around and as he walked away a fierce, guttural roar echoed throughout the meeting chamber. Kyuubi's chakra slammed into Naruto and an untold amount of fury coursed through Naruto's veins as Kyuubi's hate choked his soul. Naruto, without turning around raised his hand and shot his own chakra back at Kyuubi. Memories of his father and mother's last testaments cleared his mind and allowed him to overpower Kyuubi's attack. Kyuubi's chakra receded and the demon gave a low, menacing growl.

_"Soon the world shall be mine to feast upon again. Soon Naruto Uzumaki."_

Naruto pulled out of his meditation and expelled the breath he didn't know he was holding. Visiting Kyuubi was never a pleasant experience, but as much as he hated to admit it, he needed to learn from the Kyuubi. He reached inside his body harness and pulled out a small ordinary scroll. He bit his thumb, swiped the blood along the seal and spelled out his name. The seal deactivated and a larger scroll popped into existence from the smaller one. Naruto unrolled it and smoothed out the paper. Intricate and simple sealing characters were written in every available space on the scroll and Naruto focused in on the one that matched the seal on his stomach.

"Expand."

The two forbidden seals grew larger on the scroll and Naruto took out all the notes and information he had on the two seals. He placed his parent's notes alongside Jiraiya's and smiled for a moment before focusing on the task at hand.

OoOoOo

Naruto walked through the market streets of the lower west side of the markets inside the cities walls and he eye shopped for any gear or items he might need. A day had passed since his meditations with Kyuubi and his musings on his father's seal's work. He let his sensory chakra ripple out around him for anything or anyone that could be a possible threat and a specific one halted him in his tracks. He perused through some chakra scrolls and focused all his attention on this specific chakra. The chakra didn't change and although the chakra pulsed weakly it still resonated like a taut chord in Naruto's being. Naruto vanished with a flicker and crouched low on a building halfway across the city.

"Just let them go girl and you won't get hurt anymore. Haven't you taken enough of a beating already?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed, as he took in the scene in front of him and his sense of justice flared up hot inside him. Hinata Hyuuga took a high guard stance in front of an elderly couple and twin double-sided kunai were in her hands, but she looked quite beaten down. Naruto didn't hesitate and jumped a couple hundred feet down the street. He attached some rope to a kunai and hurled it at one of the ten thugs. The heavy set man grunted and dropped to his knees from impact as the kunai pierced right through his torso. Naruto heaved as hard as he could on the rope and the corpse landed beside him on the roof.

"What? What's going on? Find out who this ghost is now!"

Naruto flickered way down on the opposite end of the street from his location and repeated the process. The thugs fanned out in a semi-circle, but a few kept an eye on Hinata. Naruto flickered to an alleyway behind Hinata, but made sure he suppressed his chakra, he threw out the standard coil and hooks used by hunter-nin to subdue a target and dragged two more thugs into the darkened alley. He subdued them as quick as he could and flickered away. The remaining six thugs' paranoia ran high now and Naruto prepped his chakra for an insane added boost of speed on top of his already fast reflexes and agility. In three seconds he clothes lined two more thugs and snapped their necks before he vanished to yet another rooftop.

"Who are you? Where are you? Show yourself!"

A crowd had gathered at the screams, curses, and shouts from the thugs and Naruto smiled. He cast a few quick hand signs and dropped down to the ground. He pulled a leaf from Kakashi's handbook and pulled two more thugs all the way underground using the Head Hunter Jutsu. He killed the last two thugs with a thrown kunai attached to near invisible wire and the kunai sliced through their throats. The city guards ran in a medium sized formation down in the direction of the melee and Naruto made two shadow clones. He overloaded his chakra again and he picked up Hinata in his arms as his clones picked up either one of the aged civilians. Once the six of them were far enough away Naruto dispelled his shadow clones and set Hinata down on the ground.

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto knocked Hinata out with a sensory paralysis chakra and lowered her to the ground. He faced the aged couple and held up his hands as they held onto each other in fear.

"I mean you no harm, but I cannot be seen. Do you have lodgings in the immediate area?"

"Yes we live just around the bend by the river. You won't hurt the young woman will you?"

Naruto shook his head and with a sigh he picked Hinata up in his arms again. He handed the couple what spare change he had and with a curt nod jumped up to the rooftops.

OoOoOo

"I still don't understand why you don't just admit you care for the Hyuuga woman and be human for once."

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose and finished dressing Hinata's wounds. She suffered from dehydration, mild frostbite, and various cuts and bruises he assumed she received from the encounter with the group of thugs he dispatched earlier. The frostbite and dehydration must have come from traversing in the mountain passes unprepared, or in her case not prepared enough, and Naruto double-checked the fluids in her IV.

"Although Konoha has burned me I cannot just turn my back on a former friend just because she works for the people who banished me. You would do the same thing Princess Yukie and don't try and deny it."

Yukie held up her hands, and with that infuriating grin still on her face she stepped right next to Naruto as he sat on a footstool by Hinata's bedside. Naruto had whisked Hinata through the city and into the palace in under ten minutes as soon as he made sure the old man and woman entered their home without further complications. Yukie and Akina had been enjoying a late lunch when Naruto had appeared, even Ashten had dropped his cup of tea in surprise at Naruto's abrupt appearance. Akina had clapped her hands and gave an excited cry when she recognized Hinata, but Yukie had noticed Hinata's state and rose to her feet. She ushered Naruto into the guest wing of the palace as both conversed in low, quick tones and Naruto recapped what happened and his theory on Hinata's arrival.

"Okay fine, but you have a soft spot for this Konoha shinobi and I find that curious."

Naruto sighed and stared at Hinata. He knew how tough she had it within the Hyuuga Clan and he admired her tenacity as she never wavered in her path of being a shinobi and nobility. Although she had fought her best, the match for which one of Hiashi's daughters would become clan head after his death had ended in a tie as both daughters had been too incapacitated to continue. Naruto had witnessed the match as he was Danzo's bodyguard and he had been floored with the caliber from both Hyuuga women. Hanabi had been chosen to succeed her father as her shinobi profile was a little better rounded than Hinata's, but Hinata had done nothing but wish the best for her younger sister. After that, Hinata had focused her time on training with Neji as she aspired to become a Jonin in the upcoming trials.

"She has had nothing but one hard trial after the next and stands for what I used to believe in. The fire still blazes strong in her eyes and I won't let her dream die if I can help. Hinata has shown me nothing but kindness and understanding, I'm glad I can return the favor just this once."

Yukie's response died on the tip of her tongue as Hinata stirred and the princess exited the room so the two shinobi could speak in private. Hinata groaned and her eyes fluttered open. When she went to sit upright Naruto held her steady with a hand on her shoulder and used his chakra to paralyze her a bit so she wouldn't struggle against his touch. Her expression turned fearful and Naruto said nothing when her wild eyes settled on him. Hinata's struggles ceased when she stared into Naruto's cerulean blue eyes and her breathing evened out. Naruto withdrew his chakra from her body and leaned back from her.

"You sustained a few nasty bumps and bruises Hinata Hyuuga but the Princess Yukie has allowed you to be given the best of her medical supplies and your recovery will be swift."

Hinata nodded, too weak and dazed to ask the million questions floating through her mind. Naruto sat back in his chair and regarded Hinata through guarded eyes. The two sized each other up in the silence that stretched between them and waited for the other to speak.

"What are you doing here Hinata Hyuuga? Who sent you? What is your mission objective?"

Naruto kept his tone emotionless and detached as he kept his gaze focused on Hinata, waiting for her to make any miniscule movement or betray any emotion. His ANBU and ROOT training had made him an accomplished interrogator and he was no stranger to field interrogations. Hinata Hyuuga would answer him, that he felt certain of, but she didn't carry anything that most shinobi carried while performing missions. Her hiate-ate that she always wore around her neck had been stowed away in a side bag she carried, she carried no passport or papers from Konoha and her load was almost non-existent. Something about all these things had Naruto on edge and he clasped his hands together in front of him.

"I am not on a mission from Konoha and I don't affiliate myself with the Village Hidden in the Leaves anymore Naruto-kun. I made the journey here to Snow Country with the sole purpose of being with you and helping you any way that I could."

Hinata's answer froze Naruto's train of thought and his gaze hardened as he stared deeper into Hinata's pale lavender eyes. He wished he had the Sharingan as he could get inside Hinata's head, but he didn't possess anything like that or the Yamanaka keki-genkai so he kept watching Hinata. There were no signs of deceit or mal-intent in her tone of voice and her eyes had stayed locked with his when she had spoken in that clear, soft voice.

"You're either a very proficient liar or you might be speaking the truth. Why? Konoha is your home and there are still many things that tie you back there. I am a burned ex-shinobi from the Leaf and I suspect a high-ranking missing nin. If what you say is true and you want to be associated with me, my charges will be on your shoulders as well. There is no life or future with me Hinata Hyuuga."

"That's not true!"

Hinata struggled to sit upright and winced as the pain of her injuries overwhelmed her. Naruto didn't move a muscle as he watched her regain her composure and stare at him with heated eyes. The emotions written on her face and shone from her eyes unnerved him as he recalled that he had seen them every time he had come in contact with the kunoichi.

"You are a legend in the Konoha task force and your mere name is whispered in fear by the most hardened of criminals. People all throughout the Five Elemental nations walk free and without worry because they know you watch over them and inspire others to do the same."

Naruto shook his head and leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees. Hinata narrowed her eyes as she adjusted to the new closeness their positions provided and held a hand on her side where she suffered the most pain.

"My legend as you call it is not mine. Criminals fear my killing expertise and my ruthlessness in combat. Civilians and citizens of the Five Elemental nations respect these two things, but would still shy away from me if I introduced myself on the street. I fled here to Snow Country because in this city I am a name, but no one knows the face to that name. I am at peace and free of all the entrapments that name provides."

Hinata shook her head and her hair flew around her face. She stared at Naruto like venomous lies spewed forth from his mouth and her hands clenched into fists.

"Even if that was true I would still regard you as a hero. I know of all the sacrifices you made and continue to make just so Konoha and her citizens can live in peace. You are _my_ hero Naruto Uzumaki and I will stand by you if no one else will."

Naruto tilted his head to the side and his eyebrows furrowed as he thought about Hinata's words. Memories from his childhood flashed lightning fast through his mind and he recalled how Hinata had always been there to support him. Naruto himself cheered her on as he watched her progress as a shinobi and he had always admired her spirit. She embodied all the ideologies and principles that Naruto once had. With a start he realized that silent tears streamed down Hinata's cheeks and she ducked her head to hide them.

"Will you do nothing with my heart that loves you Naruto Uzumaki?"

Everything crashed in on Naruto at her soft, broken whisper and he jumped out of his chair like he had been slapped. No one besides his parents when he met them in his mindscape a few years ago had told him that they loved him. No one. The emotion called love was foreign to Naruto and he cherished those words with everything inside himself. Now, a beautiful kunoichi with a bright, promising future had just whispered that she loved him and was ready to give up everything just to stand next to him. The weight of the situation dizzied Naruto and he flickered out of the room to escape it all.

oOoOoOo

_**A/N: Posting this a couple days early as I won't be around this weekend and the next chapter is currently in the clutches of Miss rangerblack so the next update is all on her. Feed her reviews and she might work faster. Ja ne and it's no secret I just love reviews. (Oh, and here's the last hint for my one-liner: Does the term "burned" mean anything to anyone?)**_


	6. Intimacy Over Tea

_**A/N: Lovely present from the miss rangerblack in the form of this chapter being beta-read for when I arrived back home.**_

oOoOoOo

Hinata sighed as she pulled the grey tank top over her head and pulled the black shorts up over her hips. She slipped her arms into the kimono Princess Yukie had provided and slid into the sandals by the door to her room. As she walked down the hallway to the outer courtyard where Yukie sat Hinata pondered on everything that had happened in the past twenty-four hours. Naruto had disappeared and Yukie along with Akina had barged into Hinata's room as soon as they found out. Both demanded an explanation and when Hinata had finished regaling them with her enlightening conversation with Naruto, Yukie sighed. She told Hinata that she had shell shocked Naruto and in desperation Naruto had panicked. When Hinata questioned as to where Naruto could be Yukie shrugged her shoulders and threw up her hands. Naruto had been busy when he visited Snow Country and each time he returned to the palace after one of his little outings he seemed a little different.

"Good afternoon Hinata. We held off on eating breakfast until you arrived. Please sit and join us."

Hinata bowed and sat down across from Akina and to Yukie's left. Ashten, Yukie's husband sat on her right. A wide variety of breakfast items laid spread out on a low-rising table before them and Hinata thanked Princess Yukie when she handed her a cup of tea. Akina didn't look at Hinata and Hinata knew that the girl was angry with Hinata for being the cause of Naruto's most recent disappearance. Princess Yukie, on one of the many walks Hinata accompanied her on, had filled Hinata in on the history between her younger sister and Naruto. All the pieces of the puzzle that Hinata had wondered about with the relationship between Princess Akina and Naruto back in Konoha fell into place and she felt horrible.

"Thank you Princess Yukie. How is everyone this morning?"

"Well, there is a matter of concern that I could use your help with Hinata. If you're willing of course."

Hinata took another sip of her tea and looked at Yukie over her teacup. Yukie's eyes were dark and serious. Whatever her request would be Hinata would take, but she wondered how difficult it would be. She set her teacup down on the plate at the table and nodded.

"Naruto has been missing, as you know, and he has not responded to any of the hails we have sent him over the radio. However, in his blind haste to retreat from the emotions thrown at him yesterday morning he left a very faint trail and we have tracked him as far as we could. The trail continues deep into the wilderness and none of my citizens are equipped to face the dangers where Naruto has disappeared. This is where you come in Hinata."

"I'll do it. All I require is a radio."

Yukie stopped at Hinata's agreement and Hinata met her gaze without flinching. Yukie clapped her hands and an attendant appeared from behind one of the many columns in the courtyard. She handed Hinata a box that when opened, contained a radio. Hinata rose to her feet, bowed and headed back to her room with the radio in her hands. She took off the kimono, folded it and placed it atop her pillow on her bed. She walked over to her closet and pulled out her kunoichi battle outfit and gear. Just as she finished pulling on the form fitting combat jacket her door opened and Akina slipped into her room. Hinata stopped snapping the clasps into place and looked at Akina. The girl had her hands clenched into fists at her sides and tears were in her eyes.

"You make Naruto come back and fix whatever mean things you said to him or you don't come back at all."

Hinata smiled at the anger in Akina's tone and knelt in front of her. She opened her arms and after a moment of consideration Akina fell into them. Hinata hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

"Don't worry Princess Akina, I won't fail this time and when I return Naruto will be with me."

Akina sobbed and Hinata set her down on her bed. She opened the small chest that held all her gear and she inspected each item before stowing it away in the many pockets on her outfit. Akina sniffled and wiped her nose on her sleeve.

"Naruto attaches all his gear to a harness inside his outfit. He doesn't have as many pockets as you do Hinata."

Hinata snapped her thigh holster around her leg and knelt in front of Akina again. She took Akina's hands in hers and smiled.

"That's because Naruto is a much better ninja than I am and because of that has much better equipment than I do. All of his missions require different objectives than mine and he must be ready at any time."

Akina sniffled again and shook her head. She handed Hinata a folded piece of paper and Hinata smiled as she saw the girl had colored Naruto another picture. Hinata put it inside her jacket and kissed the top of Akina's head before she jumped out her bedroom window.

OoOoOo

The trail Naruto had left had been faint indeed, but with the aid of her Byakugan tracking it had required minimal effort from Hinata and she knelt on a high tree branch two hundred yards from a simple, dilapidated cabin in the heart of the eastern wilderness in Snow Country. With her enhanced vision Hinata could see Naruto's distinctive chakra signature, but the Kyuubi seal seemed altered to a drastic degree. Entire sections were removed, new mysterious sections were added and Kyuubi's chakras merged with Naruto's like he could switch it on or off like a light bulb. What did Naruto do to himself?

"Naruto if you can hear me I'm coming inside."

Hinata waited a moment and then when Naruto made no movement she jumped the distance to the front door. With a hesitant hand Hinata opened the front door and walked inside the dark interior of the cabin. Naruto lay on the floor like he had fallen over onto his side and everything on his body looked ready to burst. His golden skin ran taut over his body, his veins bulging with racing blood and the seal burned with his two distinctive chakras. Hinata dropped to her knees beside him and ran a hand through his damp, wild spikes.

"Oh Naruto…"

Hinata knew that she could close off some of his chakra points but she didn't know if in doing so she would hurt or maybe kill Naruto and she picked him up in the fireman's carry. Grunting under his weight Hinata walked over to the cot and laid Naruto down on it. She covered him with a blanket she found in the closet in the hallway and gave him a quick sponge bath with a washcloth she found in the bathroom. Naruto shook, trembled and moaned in his catatonic state, but Hinata saw that nothing horrendous was happening to him so she continued her silent vigil.

oOoOoOo

Naruto woke up and shook as Kyuubi's chakra roared in his chakra coils and bloodstream. He felt energized enough to destroy a mountain with one punch or incinerate a target with a brush of his rasengan. He picked up on a presence and recognized Hinata's chakra as it brushed against his. She had fallen asleep if her breathing was anything to go by and Naruto sat up on the cot. The cotton blanket fell to his waist and he noticed he was still shirtless.

"Wake up Hinata Hyuuga."

Hinata's eyes shot open and she brought the kunai in her lap up into a high guard stance. Her eyes widened when she saw Naruto awake and sitting up but she stopped when she tried to reach out to him as Kyuubi's chakra flared up around him. Naruto's eyes narrowed and he willed the chakra away so it wouldn't burn her.

"Naruto-kun! Thank goodness you're okay. What happened? What did you do to your seal?"

Naruto looked down at his stomach but didn't see the new Kyuubi seal on him and his eyes narrowed as he wondered how Hinata knew about the modifications she made. Hinata scoffed and pointed to her eyes. Embarrassment flooded Naruto's face and he cursed himself for forgetting about her Byakugan.

"How did you find me? What are you doing here?"

"In your haste to get away from me you left a very faint trail and Princess Yukie had some of her best trackers on your tail, but they couldn't follow after a certain point. I volunteered to continue in the search and with the aid of my Byakugan I found you almost lifeless on the cabin floor. As to why I'm here that should be obvious as I already told you."

Her words were clipped and Naruto could feel Hinata's slight anger with him at not acknowledging that she was here on her own free will. He pushed that aside and tried to move but his muscles burned in protest. Hinata smirked at him and Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"Although your chakra is racing and almost bursting out of your skin, your body hasn't acclimated yet to the new surge of power it provides. I'm afraid you've torn all the muscles in your body and placed considerable strain on all your tendons and ligaments as well."

Naruto closed his eyes in annoyance as he detected the smugness in her tone and he knew that Hinata would seize this opportunity to flood him with questions. When the presumed questions didn't fire from her mouth right away however, Naruto opened his eyes and stared at her. She had her head tilted to the side as she studied him and Naruto felt unnerved by it.

"Princess Akina wanted me to give this to you and she says I'm not allowed back unless you come with me."

Naruto took the colored picture Akina colored for him from Hinata's outstretched hand and a faint smile crossed his face as with his now enhanced Kyuubi eyesight he saw the faint wet spots where Akina's tears had fallen onto the page while she colored.

"I'm sorry my departure put both princesses in such distress. They're both too good to me."

"You're right. With this current attitude your holding you are nothing but a chore and a robot."

Naruto's eyes snapped up to hers and he was surprised when she matched his glare with one of her own.

"What gives you the right in questioning my attitude? You don't even know me anymore."

"That's right I don't and I hate you for it!"

Tears sprang up in Hinata's pale lavender eyes and she stood up in front of him with her hands clenched into fists at her sides.

"I've read the reports and talked with the Lady Hokage. The deaths of your teammates is a burden you've been carrying for far too long Naruto Uzumaki, and I hate to admit it, but the way you've been acting is shameful to their memory."

White-hot anger flared up in Naruto and Kyuubi's chakra flared up all around him, but Hinata brushed it off with a quick rotation. Naruto appeared to have drawn her ire and he realized that her temper matched his own.

"You don't know. You weren't there. What gives you the right-"

"Because I love you and I don't like seeing you destroying yourself. You're my reason for bettering myself, you're my reason for leaving everything I had back in Konoha and I don't want to regret the decisions I made because the man I love and admire is still wallowing in his self pity. Kakashi-san pushed past the ghosts and demons from his teammates deaths and honored their memories by becoming a legend. Why can't you do the same?"

Hinata's words struck Naruto like a slap to the face and his anger dissolved as fast as it came. Hinata saw the fire leave his eyes, but she didn't dare let go of her own anger because she knew she had his full attention. Naruto slumped over on the bed and held his head in his hands.

"I can't. I can't let go of them because I failed them. I didn't bring Sasuke-teme back and I didn't protect Sakura-chan. Both my sensei's died at the hands of that cursed snake and that monster didn't kill me too. Why? You know what he said to me Hinata Hyuuga?"

Naruto looked up at Hinata and she bit her tongue to stifle her cry at the unshed tears in his eyes he refused to let fall. Hinata knew she had him and although this admission hurt him a great deal it would do equal parts in healing him. Naruto needed to unload, to vent and Hinata waited with baited breath.

"He told me I'm special and that this hate I feel towards him needs to grow and when it consumes me then I'll be strong enough to face him. That cursed snake threw Itachi's words that he spoke to Sasuke-teme all those years ago right back in my face."

"Prove him wrong then. Show him that you're too strong to cave into his goading and taunts. Be the bigger, better man and honor your fallen teammates by avenging their deaths the right way. You saw what happened to Sasuke and how his hatred almost consumed him. Don't let that happen to you."

Hinata kept her gaze locked with Naruto's and it took every ounce of strength she had not to falter under his piercing gaze. Naruto needed a shoulder to lean on and Hinata desperately wanted to show him that she could be the one to help him.

"Thank you Hinata Hyuuga."

In those four words Hinata knew that Naruto had accepted her position at his side here in Snow Country and the anger left her with a long breath. Tears sprang up into her eyes and streamed down her cheeks as the full magnitude of what she accomplished set in. Naruto frowned and Hinata smiled.

"It's nothing Naruto-kun. These are tears of happiness."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, but said nothing and grimaced as he swung his legs over the side of the cot. Hinata bent down and rested a hand on his broad shoulder. Now that she stood so close Hinata realized that Naruto's frame seemed much larger and more muscular than before.

"What happened Naruto? What did you do to yourself?"

Hinata helped Naruto rise and walk into the small kitchen. She sat him down in one of the two wooden chairs at the table and walked over to the stove to start the teakettle on the burner. Silence settled over them as Hinata waited for Naruto's explanation and she set the water to boil. Hinata turned around and leaned back against the stove, the flames keeping her warm. Naruto remained unaffected by the heat and Hinata wondered about why he felt so warm to the touch.

"I altered my father's seal on the Kyuubi as the demon was breaking free of the old seal and I used my kekkei-genkai to re-write a new one. The Kyuubi and I are bonded even closer now and the demon will be trapped for a long time after the next six generations of the future vessels."

"Kekkei-genkai?"

Naruto smiled and traced something in the air. Red chakra formed the symbol for heat and Naruto tapped it with his index finger. The seal flew over to the stove and the flames grew bigger upon the seals contact. Hinata's eyes narrowed as she analyzed what had just happened.

"The Uzumaki clan are master sealers. I can write the seal for anything from heat to a large explosion with my chakra."

Hinata's eyes widened as all the possibilities that Naruto's kekkei-genkai possessed flooded her mind.

"Yes, it is rather daunting when you think about it and I've been practicing."

"What about the alteration of the Kyuubi seal?"

Naruto stared at Hinata for a moment and then took a deep breath.

"I altered the seal so I can assume a more acceptable form of the Kyuubi and share the basic instincts and senses of the demon. For example my senses are magnified by a hundred fold and I can utilize the Kyuubi's chakra easier."

"Naruto that's dangerous! What if the Kyuubi assumes control? What's stopping the demon from going on a rampage?"

Naruto's eyes darkened and he closed his eyes.

"There are minor precautions set in place, but the transformation is largely controlled by my willpower like before. There's always a catch to assuming more power and this is it."

The teakettle hissed and Hinata took it off the burner. She rummaged through the cupboard and set two cups down on the table before bringing the kettle over. Naruto took his tea and Hinata sat down across from him with her own cup in her hands.

"If you say you can control the will of the Kyuubi then I believe you Naruto-kun and I will help you any way possible. Now, since I have your attention there are some very important questions I would like answered."

Naruto looked alarmed until he saw the corners of Hinata's mouth twitched and a ghost of a smile crossed his face. He leaned back in his chair as Hinata leaned forward and they locked eyes.

"Ask away Hinata. Ask away."

oOoOoOo

Two days later found Naruto healed and walking around the cabin. Hinata refused to let him venture outside and monitored his recovery through critical eyes. Over those three days the two talked and got to know each other very well. Hinata refused to let Naruto dwell on any dark or gloomy thoughts and she would often smile to herself as the old Naruto she loved would show himself more and more as the days wore on. The one major setback to all this happened when they slept as Naruto would be overcome with nightmares and tremble violently.

"Naruto-kun wake up. Naruto-kun."

Hinata knelt a few feet away from Naruto as past experiences with his nightmares had led to him hitting her in his sleep. She knew he never meant it as his reflexes kicked in and she kept calling out to him.

"Hinata!"

Naruto bolted upright as the primal scream tore from his throat and he had his katana in hand a second later. His body lay covered in sweat, his eyes glowing with worry and his spikes in wild disarray. Hinata reached out and grabbed one of his large hands in both of hers. Naruto's wild, dark eyes turned to her and he bared his canines. Hinata stroked the back of his hand and Naruto leaped away from her. He clutched his head and hunched over.

"Run Hinata! Run. I…I…I can't control it. Run! Now!"

Naruto's normal tones could be heard through the agony of whatever was happening to him and Hinata dressed in a hurry in the other room. She had just finished snapping on her basic body harness Naruto had fashioned for her when a blast of chakra rippled out from the other room. Hinata activated her Byakugan and gasped as she saw Naruto in what must have been his new Kyuubi form. He appeared as the largest fox-like beast she had ever seen and although his fur was a burnt red she could see that it was aglow with chakra. The massive beast stood at four feet tall and was nine feet in length from the tip of its nose to the end of its tail. Power radiated off the beast in screeching chakra waves and the beast turned its head so Hinata's eyes met its own glowing black ones through the wall.

"Gwaaaaaah!"

The beast let out a roar and the cabin fell in on itself. Hinata body flickered outside and took off running back towards Snow Country. A couple hundred meters later she risked a glance over her shoulder and sighed in relief when Naruto's chakra signature raced the other way. Hinata poured her chakra into her legs and flashed through the wilderness, intent on reaching the palace gardens when the sun rose.

oOoOoOo

_**A/N: I know, I know. What the hell is going on? Well wouldn't you all like to know? Ja ne, and it's no secret I just love reviews.**_


	7. Blood & Vengeance On His Hands

_**A/N: I'm excited. Can't I be? I should name this chapter "Badass-ness" but since that's not a word I can't. Oh my beta has a line in here. It's small and you probably won't notice but yeah it's epic.**_

oOoOoOo

Hinata knelt on the floor cushion inside Princess Yukie's private chambers and held her breath as she waited for the other woman's answer. Just the situation Hinata had predicted and hoped for when she had sprinted into the city as the sun rose, having made a course straight for the royal palace. Morning breakfast had already been cleared by the time Hinata appeared before the royal family and court of advisors. One look at Hinata's face and Yukie had dismissed everyone present as she dragged Hinata to her private chambers. After downing an entire pitcher of ice water, Hinata regaled the ruler of Snow Country with all the details over the past few days and by the time Hinata had finished Princess Yukie paced the room.

"And you're positive that Naruto isn't coming into the city in his current state?"

"No princess. He's headed the other way, further into the wilderness."

Princess Yukie nodded and leaned against the chilled glass of one of the windows in her room. Hinata remained silent and pondered how Naruto would be able to reverse the transformation when the Kyuubi's chakra had been so intense.

"Naruto will return. I'm sure of it. However, I have a feeling he'll look terrible and his return will be at the most inopportune time."

Hinata nodded and bowed her leave from Princess Yukie. She walked down the empty, quiet corridor to her room and leaned back against the door with a heavy sigh as soon as the door closed behind her. Naruto's quest for revenge on Orochimaru-Kabuto was eating away at his soul, and even with the good Hinata did over the past couple of days, the battle for Naruto's soul was still not in her favor. Hinata unsnapped her combat jacket, pulled off her black long sleeve shirt, and sat down in front of a small washbasin at the vanity in her room. The cool washcloth felt good against her dirty, sweaty skin and Hinata cleaned herself as much as she could with the sponge before standing back up. She took off her pants, which left her in a gray singlet and white panties and pulled back the covers on her bed. As she fell back into her bed and pulled the covers over her head Hinata prayed that Naruto would be all right.

oOoOoOo

Naruto raced through the trees in the wilderness of Snow Country, the quietness of which he traveled belying his large frame. After the initial, overwhelming chakra surge from transforming into his new Kyuubi-state, Naruto found that controlling the Kyuubi to be rather easy. Before, whenever Naruto transformed into the Kyuubi, the demon's hatred would struggle to overwhelm him, leaving him no course but to waste energy battling the beast for control. Now, the Kyuubi's chakra, senses, memories, and thoughts were channeled into shaping the actual form Naruto resided in right now.

'_The scent is still stronger, but where am I?'_

Naruto burst out into a clearing and padded around an ice-water hole. The water hole appeared to be deep, since even Naruto's shifted eyesight couldn't see the bottom, losing interest he focused back on his human form and waited. He expected a sickening, crunching sound as his bones shifted and realigned, but the transformation back to his human form was quiet. Naruto grinned as he stood, shirtless and barefoot, in three-foot deep snow; aided with the Kyuubi's chakra running through his veins, his body temperature had been raised a considerable degree and he felt nothing of the cold. The form fitting shorts he had worn underneath his combat pants remained intact, but his other clothing had shredded upon his transformation. Naruto walked to the edge of the water hole and with a deep breath to fill his lungs, dove head first into the murky waters.

_'Good thing I run a high body temperature.' _

The freezing-cold water bit at Naruto's golden skin ( Are you trying to make fan girls pass out in bliss?), but he remained unaffected and with his enhanced eyesight showing him the way, Naruto effortlessly swam to the bottom of the pool. He saw a tunnel in front of him and swam forward a few more feet until the tunnel curved upwards. The air in his lungs being almost non-existent, Naruto swam upwards as fast as he could. As soon as his head broke the surface, Naruto breathed in as much air as he could and looked around. Icicles of all sizes hung down from the cave's ceiling and dirt mixed in with the snow on the cave's floor. A dim light could be seen at the end of one of the tunnels inside the cave, but Naruto shook his head; he knew he didn't have the resources or gear to explore further. With another deep breath of the crisp, cold air in his lungs, Naruto dove back beneath the waters surface and swam back in the direction of the palace.

oOoOoOo

The doors to the council room banged open and a dirty, disheveled Naruto stumbled into the room. The audience gasped at his appearance and a few of the more quick-minded councilors motioned to their guards. The guards nodded and slipped behind the pillars to a lever on the wall. Yukie rose, as did Ashten, but when Akina went to dash forward Yukie stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Easy Akina. Naruto's a little unsteady right now."

Naruto stopped one hundred feet before the dais on which Yukie, Ashten, and Akina stood on and his demon red eyes surveyed the room. Yukie glanced at Hinata and she nodded to confirm Naruto was halfway between forms, but still had a majority of control over the process.

"A little unsteady Princess Yukie? This man is a disgrace to this hall and his shinobi standards! Snow Country cannot hide this dangerous fugitive forever and we must release him before our allies get wind of this."

"Naruto Uzumaki is a great friend and defender to our country and we will not do him a disservice by casting him away just because some other politicians and rulers decided to. His actions in the Village Hidden in the Leaves do not concern any of us and we will judge him based on his actions here in Snow Country."

Yukie's easy, breezy, dismissal of the advisor that had spoke made shockwaves in the crowd, but the advisor got the last word with a quick, violent hand motion to his bodyguards. They nodded and one of them pulled down the lever they crowded around. Naruto fell through the floor as the trap door was activated and he landed in a crouch in a dirt-filled chamber fifty feet below. The audience gasped and Yukie's expression turned livid, but the advisor strode forward to the edge of the pit. He tossed a single kunai down to Naruto and with another nod at his bodyguards the wrought-iron gates in the pit opened.

"Prove you're worth master shinobi and earn the privilege for Snow Country to hide you away."

The haze cleared a little more in Naruto's mind and his eyes cleared, but remained the same demon red color as before. He snatched the kunai out of the air and spun around when low snarls filled the chamber. Yukie strode over to the advisor and smacked him as hard as she could across the face. The decrepit, old man staggered back under the force of her blow and met her furious glare with a sneer. Yukie pointed a finger at him and her whole body trembled.

"If Naruto Uzumaki survives your little test your life is forfeit and you will trade places with him for your arrogant disobedience to my order."

The advisor's face paled, but he nodded his head and everyone's attention returned to the pit as large, wild beasts prowled out from behind the wrought-iron gates. The beasts looked almost identical to Naruto's new Kyuubi form except they were much smaller; they were larger than any of the beasts in their species or class by far and had thick, matted fur of many tones of black, brown and gray. Their yellow, sharp teeth and matching colored eyes were filled with feral hate as they circled around Naruto. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he twirled the kunai in his hand and surveyed his new enemy. Their scent triggered something in his brain, he had smelt something similar while in the far reaches of Snow Countries wilderness, but had never come across the creature that matched the smell. The politician stepped forward and in grand style spread his arms, as everyone knew that this would be his last speech amongst the living.

"Below you prowl the bane of Snow Country's fledging existence: the cursed Lupines. They are wild, savage beasts that control a substantial territory in the far-reaching wilderness and have been a thorn in our fair city's side for as long as we have existed. Their teeth are sharp, their claws cruel, and lethal venom courses through their rank bodies that for which none have ever found an antidote. Behold!"

The Lupines and Naruto had been prowling in eccentric circles around one another, still sizing each other up, but one of the Lupines leaped at Naruto with a snarl just as the politician's speech ended. Naruto moved to the side just far enough that the beast's fangs would miss and he ducked under a second one as it leaped over him. Quicker and more fluid than anyone could comprehend, Naruto twisted his upper torso so he could gut the second Lupine from snout to pelvis. The crowd gasped as the beast's carcass fell into two distinctive halves, but Naruto didn't even bat an eye and charged a third Lupine. A feral snarl escaped his mouth when the Lupine met him at his charge and Naruto flipped over the beast. He drove the kunai into the beast's head halfway through the flip and upon completion of his acrobatic movement heaved the beast back into one of the cages with all of his strength. A cry from above alerted Naruto to the danger at his back and he ran for a pit's wall. With the hot breath of the Lupines at his back Naruto ran three steps up the wall and pushed off with all his strength into an impressive back flip. One of the Lupines yelped as it crashed headfirst into the wall while Naruto hurled the kunai at the second without looking up. The beast dropped without a sound to the ground, the kunai in between its eyes, even as the Lupine that ran into the wall turned around with another snarl.

"What devilish magic is this?"

Naruto grinned, the full range of his white teeth and canines in full view as he ran at the final Lupine. He drew his left fist back and the Lupine met him halfway. With a yell Naruto delivered a thundering shout filled left hay-maker into the beast's temple sending the beast into the far wall of the pit, deader than dead. Naruto didn't hesitate and with a chakra-aided leap, cleared the rim of the pit. He landed as light as a feather in front of the politician that had challenged him and allowed some of Kyuubi's chakra to alter his appearance. His eyes turned a dark, demonic red, his whisker marks turned jagged across his dangerously handsome face and he let his canines drop just as he let out a hissing snarl. The politician fell to his knees from the sheer amount of killer intent screaming off Naruto, as others crushed together against the walls, all except for Hinata. Reeking of spineless fear and trying for mercy the man responsible for the impromptu battle clasped his hands as if in prayer.

"Don't kill me! Please! You have earned your right to live here in Snow Country and no harm will come to you. Please!"

"You challenge my citizenship, you challenge me as a man and human being, and you disobey your princess. The esteemed princess told you what your fate would be as I stood before those Lupines in the pit and you accepted the fate given to you. Die with honor like a man and let no shame fall to your family."

At a nod from Yukie, two guards walked forward and dragged the wailing dead man out of the council room. The hall remained silent as everyone waited for Yukie to recognize Naruto, but she said nothing and walked out of the hall. Like a flicker of the wind, Naruto disappeared as well and everyone else took this as the signal to disperse.

oOoOoOo

Hinata found Naruto, with the aid of her Byakugan, sitting on an outcropping of the bell tower in the middle of the city. He looked so handsome sitting there with his legs dangling a hundred feet in the air and munching thoughtfully on an apple. Both of his chakras were swirling around like crazy inside of his coils, but he remained in perfect control and Hinata stood behind him, waiting to be recognized.

"Did you know that the merchants here are more honest than the ones back in Konoha? They charge five percent more than what it costs to make the merchandise and ship it here to their markets."

Hinata smiled and walked over to stand behind him. He tossed his apple high into the air, traced a symbol and the apple exploded into thousands of pieces of confetti. Hinata giggled and clapped her hands. He looked at her over his shoulder and smiled. Hinata raised an eyebrow when he held out his hand to her, but she accepted it nonetheless and he pulled her down to sit on the outcropping right in front of him. She didn't worry about falling with Naruto anchoring her in place with his arms beside her, so she watched the busy markets below.

"Where did you go? How did you change back?"

Naruto chuckled and Hinata felt the deep rumble in his chest. Everything about him seemed more intense than before and although he had an even harder persona than before he seemed a little less depressed.

"I explored, and then I simply focused on my human self."

Hinata jabbed Naruto in the ribs for his short, concise answers and he wrapped his hands around her biceps to stop her. Although the gesture wasn't intimate, any physical contact between the two of them always felt charged. Or so Hinata felt.

oOoOoOo

Hinata half-listened to the speaker in the council room as she wondered what her life would now entail. Naruto hadn't left the palace for a few days now and even though he held many talks with Princess Yukie, Princess Akina, and herself, his eyes would stray to the wilderness outside the city walls. She wondered what he had found out there that had so captured his attention, but he wouldn't speak about it. Her attention was drawn to him now when he stiffened against the pole he leaned against.

"What is it Naruto?"

Princess Yukie had noticed as well and everyone stopped talking as Naruto's eyes roved over every inch of the large room. He looked at Hinata and his battle face was on.

"We need to disappear. Princess, the emissaries from Konoha approach and their team is strong."

Naruto didn't give Princess Yukie a chance to respond before he grabbed Hinata's arm and flickered to the very top of the room where ornamental decorations hung on the walls. He set Hinata down on the head of a large decoration and he perched on one beside her, his eyes trained on the double doors. A few moments later, a servant slipped inside and whispered something one of the head councilors. The councilor cleared his throat and took the middle of the room.

"My princess, an emissary team from Konoha wishes for an audience with you about the trade agreement between their village and our city. Your decision milady?"

Hinata watched as Princess Yukie pondered the news for a moment and she saw the princess's eyes roam the room.

"Take it milady. No harm will come to you."

Hinata marveled at how Naruto made his voice sound like it came from everywhere at once even though he knelt right above the double doors and she saw Princess Yukie nod. The councilor bowed, spoke to the servant and the man disappeared to retrieve the emissary team from Konoha. The double doors opened for a second time and the servant led the emissary team, which comprised of Shikamaru, Ino, Shino, and Kiba to the middle of the floor. He bowed his leave from the royalty before him and Princess Yukie stood. The Konoha shinobi knelt out of respect and Princess Yukie walked to the top of the stairs that led to the stone hewn floor on which her dais rested.

"Welcome shinobi from Konoha. What is your purpose of traveling so far to my beautiful country? Stand."

Shikamaru stood and took half a step forward as the rest of the shinobi stood as well. In the few short weeks that Hinata had resided in Snow Country, she had made no contact with Konoha and she let her eyes inspect her former comrades with much scrutiny. Each one of them looked a little more haggard and less composed than before. Hinata wondered if Konoha's enemies had noticed that Naruto wasn't in Konoha anymore and in a second of selfish pride wondered if they had noticed she was missing as well.

"Good morning Princess Yukie, ruler of Snow Country; Konoha extends you good wishes and health. The Lady Hokage wishes to renew the contract between our two business empires and has sent us four as her emissaries in her stead."

Hinata watched with careful eyes as each one of the Konoha shinobi surreptitiously looked around the hall and stood tense, as if ready for anything. Naruto's earlier suspicions seemed correct and she made ready to move, but Naruto shook his head. Hinata stood down and returned her full attentions back to the middle of the room.

"Tsunade sends four of some of her best _shinobi_ without any of her usual emissaries to secure a contract that had already been approved by both of our top business experts? What mischief is this? I suspect something is afoot and you have ulterior motives! Speak, or I shall send you out with a much frostier farewell than when you entered!"

The intense passion in Princess Yukie's tone caused tingly anticipation to flow through Hinata, as she knew none of the Konoha shinobi would take such an insult to Tsunade, Konoha, and themselves lightly. Kiba and Akamaru snarled and Ino shook with indignation. Princess Yukie's royal guards lowered their pikes and spears in warning and Hinata felt Naruto's chakra change from its calm, swirling patterns. She primed herself as well and held her breath as she waited for Shikamaru to speak.

"Your insight and eyes are not blind Princess of the Frozen Lands, but your threats are empty. None here in this room can overpower the four of us, but we do not approach you with murder in our hearts and we will not respond in anger to your insinuations. Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga have vanished from our village's borders and are nowhere to be found in the Five Elemental nations. Naruto is known to be a favorite of the Princesses' and we are also here to ask if you shelter them within your borders."

Shikamaru remained calm, but Hinata knew that he would be the most difficult and crafty of the opponents to contend with as he had probably thought of a hundred different scenarios to deal with the crackling tension in the room.

"Naruto and Hinata are Konoha shinobi and the Land of Snow would be honored if they were to join our military or small shinobi task force. Is that all you wanted Shikamaru Nara?"

Shikamaru shook his head and his shoulders slumped. He gathered himself and straightened as he looked back up into Princess Yukie's eyes.

"I'm afraid all the flowery pretenses and shadowy insinuations are a thing of the past Princess Yukie. I, Shikamaru Nara, Jonin of Konoha, Village Hidden in the Leaves do outright accuse you, Princess Yukie of Snow Country of sheltering former ANBU and ROOT operative Naruto Uzumaki and runaway Chunnin Hinata Hyuuga here in this very palace. How do you plead?"

Shikamaru's chakra blazed up bright all around him as he made the bold statement and Hinata saw the smallest hint of a smile on Princess Yukie's face before the royal guards surged down against the four Konoha shinobi. Each one of them leaped in different directions, but Naruto appeared between the four of them and kept the two explosive factions from clashing. Hinata activated her Byakugan, but even with her enhanced eyesight Naruto remained a blur and in less than two minutes had all four Konoha shinobi unconscious and bound in a neat, straight line before Princess Yukie. He bowed low and walked out the double doors to the outside.

oOoOoOo

One hour later found Hinata walking down the dank corridors in the lowest dungeons underneath the palace. She stopped outside the cell that held two furious Konoha shinobi and the other two mediated or reflected in silence against the walls of their cell. Ino stopped pacing and pulling her hair and Kiba stopped growling when she made her presence known. Kiba charged the cell bars and gripped them until his knuckles turned white.

"Hinata! What the hell were you thinking? Convince that witch upstairs to let us go and return to Konoha with us. Your father is worried about you and you're one step away from being labeled a missing nin in Konoha!"

"Good."

The other three of her former comrades pressed against the cell bars at Hinata's quiet but firm response and Shikamaru's dark eyes glittered as he thought hard. Hinata smiled and looked down at the floor, as she was almost free to remain at Naruto's side for forever.

"What the hell are you talking about? You're sputtering nonsense if you want to remain here when you're fucking held in such high regards back in Konoha. Are you crazy?"

"No, my priorities have changed is all. Here in Snow Country I am stronger than I have been, both as a shinobi and a person. Here I am doing more good than I could have ever accomplished in four months back in Konoha and that's no exaggeration. Here I speak directly to the person at the top of the chains of commands in all branches of government and they actually listen to me while in Konoha I had to wait for even an audience to speak. I was the heiress to the Hyuuga clan and I still had to wait at least two weeks for them to acknowledge that I might have something important to say."

Hinata shook her head and looked back up into the Konoha shinobi's shocked expressions. To be fair, Hinata never had told any of them any of this and they had a right to be confused or angry, but it didn't matter now. As high up as she was in the shinobi task force back in Konoha her elevated status meant little and that had frustrated her to no end. Ino reached through the cell bars for Hinata, but Hinata didn't respond.

"Hinata you should have told us. We can help you be heard and with five, including you and Chouji of the Rookie Seven being clan successor's I'm sure the higher ups back in Konoha will listen to us. Please just come back with us."

"I can't. I am needed here."

Kiba growled and slammed a heavy paw of a hand against the metal bars of the cell. Hinata regarded him through cool eyes and waited for his next outburst.

"It's all because of _him_ isn't it? It's all about Naruto."

Hinata's eyes hardened and she crossed her arms underneath her chest. She was aware of Kiba's jealousy regarding her affections and feelings for Naruto, but Hinata had told Kiba more than once that they would never progress to anything more than just friends and teammates.

"Yes. I won't deny that I'm helping Naruto here in Snow Country, but that doesn't concern any of you. All I will say about the matter is that I'm helping him heal and return to his former self. Something that should have been handled in Konoha, but wasn't."

"Ditch that piece of shit and return home Hinata. Stop this messed up game you're playing and-"

Hinata activated her Byakugan and dropped into an aggressive, lethal Jyuuken stance. Kiba fell silent, his mouth open in shock as Hinata had never assumed this particular stance with him and cold fury emanated from her stance.

"The next words out of your mouth Kiba Inuzuka had better be an apology to Naruto, Yukie, and myself or so help me I'll shut your heart down in a second with enough chakra to make you're organs implode inside your body."

Naruto appeared beside Hinata and grabbed her arm with a gentle, but firm grip. Hinata gasped and stood up while deactivating her Byakugan. He shook his head at her and nudged her back down the tunnel towards the palace.

"No Hinata Hyuuga. You don't want to do this."

The fury left Hinata and she nodded before walking back up the corridor without even a glance backwards.

oOoOoOo

Naruto leaned back against the corridor wall, the upper half of his body covered in shadows he waited. He let enough Kyuubi chakra filter into his system to make his eyes turn that demon red, but he remained in control. Kiba snarled and his chakra flared around him, but the rest of his cellmates remained calm.

"Who the fuck do you think you are Naruto? What have you done with Hinata?"

"Nothing. I told her to return to Konoha and that she had no future with me, but she remains here in Snow Country of her own free will."

"Bullshit. Hinata would never betray Konoha, her clan, or her friends!"

"Maybe you don't know Hinata Hyuuga as well as you thought you did then."

Naruto smiled in the shadows as Kiba threw himself against the bars of the cell and his teammates tried to subdue him. It took Shikamaru's Shadow Paralysis jutsu and for Shino's bugs to drain him of his chakra before Kiba fell to the floor. Ino stepped over at him and glared at Naruto threw the spaces between the cell bars.

"What's your game Naruto? What's your primary objective?"

Naruto's already red eyes flashed in the shadows and even though the Konoha shinobi couldn't see it, his face-hardened immeasurably. He pushed off the wall and twirled the cell keys on his pointer finger as he strolled up to the cell bars, an inch from Ino's face. She gulped and her eyes betrayed her fear, but she stood her ground.

"When you return to Konoha and tell them all that you have seen and heard here tell them I am coming. Coming for blood against those who have wronged me and I will not stop until all of them lay dead at my feet."

Naruto tossed the keys at Shikamaru's feet as he began to melt away, his starkly bloody-hued eyes lingering for a heartbeat more before disappearing into the shadows once more.

oOoOoOo

_**A/N: See what I mean? Ja ne and it's no secret, I just love reviews.**_


	8. To The Depths Of Hell To Find Love

7

_**A/N: I apologize for the lateness of this update and I really don't have an excuse except for the fact that I didn't have my muse when I wrote it. It turned out alright and I'll put a disclaimer in here for the lemon. Now that that's taken care of.**_

oOoOoOo

Naruto raced across the snow that buried the lands of Snow Country under three feet of the white powder and shifted the backpack higher up on his back. The Konoha "emissary" party had left three weeks ago, not without a struggle and some harsh words from Kiba to Naruto but Shikamaru had dragged the talented hunter nin downs the street with his Shadow Paralysis Jutsu. As soon as the four Konoha shinobi were out of Snow Country's borders Naruto had turned on his heel and disappeared into the depths of the palace. Hinata and the princesses had followed him, hounding him with questions and overall spiking Naruto's annoyance.

oOoOoOo

_"You're leaving again? So soon?"_

_Naruto turned to Hinata and nodded. He entered his room in the palace and didn't bother to close the door as he knew the three girls would follow after him. He walked over to his closet, took out all his shinobi gear and laid all the items and clothes out on his bed. Princess Akina took her usual spot at the head of his bed, his billow clutched in a death grip in her arms, Hinata at the foot of his bed and Princess Yukie stood in his doorway._

_ "What are you looking for out there Naruto?"_

_Naruto assembled his body harness after checking his weapons and attached the harness to his body. He pulled his cloak on after, did the clasp and stretched his hands within his black, form fitting leather gloves. After double-checking that he had his memorial items from his old team and Jiraiya-sensei (Sasuke's old hiate, Sakura's gloves, Kakashi's Ichi Icha books and Jiraiya's telescope) Naruto turned around and looked at the occupants of his room._

_ "I found something out there in the wilderness. An entire island chain that, as far as I can tell, can only be reached by an underground river and Sakura's scent is all over the area. I'm going there to find out if my old team is alive and rescue them if I can."_

_Princess Yukie sprang up off the doorpost and grabbed one of Naruto's forearms in both her hands. Her expression was one of utmost terror and she trembled. Naruto regarded her through cool, curious eyes and adrenaline coursed through his veins at the thought of a challenge if Princess Yukie's expression was anything to go by._

_ "Naruto I beseech you not to go back out to that island chain! My father used to tell me stories about the island chain, named the Forgotten Isles, and he always spoke in a hushed whisper as he told me that is where deserters, traitors and people you would want forgotten are sent. Don't go. Please."_

_Naruto pried Princess Yukie's hands off his arm and smiled at her. She had to know that if there was even the slightest chance that his old team was alive Naruto would take on any challenger, any risk to bring them back from the dead. Princess Akina cried out from her spot on Naruto's bed and Hinata cradled her in her arms as she looked at Naruto with saddened eyes. Naruto knew that Hinata knew what he was thinking and from her expression Naruto knew Hinata didn't like it but wouldn't stop him._

_ "I am sorry Princess Yukie but I must do this. I have no choice and I won't let my teammates down again."_

_Princess Yukie didn't say a word and took Princess Akina from Hinata's arms. She swept past Naruto without looking at him and Princess Akina tucked her face into her older sister's neck. Their agreement cost him their support and that hurt but Naruto steeled himself. Hinata rose from his bed and took his hand in both of hers. Naruto looked down at her to see a blush on her cheeks and she wouldn't meet his gaze no matter what he did._

_ "Naruto, I want to ask for something with you but I don't know quite how to say it."_

_ "Speak about whatever is on your mind Hinata Hyuuga. I have been asked for many of things over the years and you are a good friend so there is not much I will refuse you."_

_Hinata gulped and gripped his hand tighter. Naruto rested his free hand on her shoulder and he felt her tremble beneath his hand. What on earth did she want of him that would make her tremble like this?_

_ "I-I'm afraid that I won't see you again or that you will revert back to how you were before and I want this from you before you go."_

_Naruto made Hinata look at him by grabbing her chin and tilting her face up. Her eyes shone with a multitude of emotions and her blush darkened as Naruto locked eyes with her. _

_ "I will do my best to fulfill your request Hinata Hyuuga."_

_ "Make love to me Naruto Uzumaki."_

_Naruto controlled his shock with every single ounce of skill that he acquired over the past few years and kept his expression smooth. Hinata's eyes probed his and his face and Naruto knew she was looking for an answer. Naruto chose his words with the utmost care and prayed that Hinata would understand._

_ "Are you sure this is what you want of me Hinata Hyuuga? Even now you are the heiress to one of the most prominent clans in Konoha and your innocent purity is not something you can get back once it is taken…or in this case given."_

_Palpable relief spread across Hinata's face as she realized Naruto wasn't refusing her but making sure this is what she wanted. Not able to verbalize her thoughts or emotions, Hinata stood up on tiptoe and pressed her lips to Naruto's in a soft, thankful kiss and placed her palms on his chest. Naruto didn't respond right away but the Kyuubi's passion and his own surged in his veins. He grasped her hips tightly in his hands and kissed her harder. Hinata moaned in the back of her throat and linked her arms around his neck in response._

_ "Bed. Now."_

_Naruto didn't argue, walked her backwards into his room and kicked his door shut behind him. Hinata wasn't idle either and tore at the clasp holding his cloak together. Naruto knew she was desperate, afraid that at any given moment he would snap to his senses and refuse her but he couldn't even if he wanted to. Hinata Hyuuga was the woman who rescued him from the darkness of his despair and her belief in him never faltered. She was the beautiful, gentle Hyuuga clan heiress that was willing to sacrifice everything just to stand by his side and Naruto would be damned if he wouldn't let her. _

_ "Relax Hinata. I promise you I'm not going anywhere and I won't ruin your first time."_

_Hinata's eyes opened at Naruto's soft words and if Naruto had any doubt about her sincerity in what she was offering him right now it was dispelled at the gratitude written on her face. Naruto shrugged off his cloak and hissed between his teeth as Hinata's small hands burned trails of sensuous fire across his skin as she unhooked his body harness. He shrugged out of that as well and cupped Hinata's face in his hands. He leaned his forehead against hers and closed his own eyes as he absorbed the full magnitude of what was about to happen. Hinata kissed him again, gentle and assuring like she was aware of his moment of uncertainty. He backed her up until her knees hit the back of his bed and her nimble fingers undid the button on his pants. She un-tucked his three shirts and pulled them over his head. Naruto hissed again as she traced the muscles of his shoulders, down his pecs, abs and then the deep v-shape just underneath his pants._

_ "You're extraordinary in your manhood Naruto Uzumaki. Any girl would kill to be in my position right now and I'm quite thankful I waited for this moment."_

_Naruto grinned wolfishly and ran his hands down Hinata's back. She mewled and pressed her whole front against him. Naruto took note of how much she liked the gesture and did it again but Hinata returned the favor by raking her fingernails over his abs. Naruto stiffened and shuddered at the sensation rippling through him. Hinata grinned this time and kissed his sternum. Her warm, full pouty lips against his skin drove Naruto insane and he let his head fall back as she explored the skin she could see with her lips and tongue. When she dropped to her knees Naruto couldn't help the dirty images that filled his mind of what he wanted her to do and she smirked up at him like she read his mind. Her fingers pulled at his belt loops and his pants fell down to his ankles. Hinata took off his sandals and Naruto stepped out of his pants. Not wanting to be the only person naked in his room Naruto pulled Hinata back up to her feet and pulled her hips flush against hers. Her eyes widened and her mouth formed a perfect oh as the evidence of his arousal became quite clear._

_ "You're quite the tease Hinata."_

_Hinata fought to control her breathing, something Naruto enjoyed and the determination filled her pale irises again. She jumped up into Naruto's arms and thrust her hips down hard against Naruto's erection. Naruto squeezed her tight against him, trapping her there as the bolt of pleasure that ran through him was too much to ignore and he didn't want to lose it before Hinata was naked as well. He kissed her again to distract her and smirked against her lips as an evil thought crossed his mind. Still kissing her, Naruto traced a symbol on her back and his smirk widened when Hinata mewled again. It would seem that she had an extremely sensitive back and this worked in his favor. His eyes flashed as he activated his bloodline and her tore into tiny shreds a moment later. Hinata pulled back, her eyes narrowed and Naruto grinned cheekily at her._

_ "What? You can't tell me you didn't like it."_

_ "Cocky are we?"_

_Before Naruto could respond, Hinata pressed her bound breasts against his bare chest as she ground against him again at the same time. Naruto groaned and Hinata smirked. Naruto grinned as he opened his eyes and raised his eyebrows._

_ "Trying to make me lose it before I get you naked?"_

_Hinata dipped down and nipped at his neck. Naruto groaned and fell forward onto his bed. Hinata squealed as they bounced on his bed and hit his back as he laughed. Naruto held himself above her with his arms and caged her beneath him by settling between her legs. She leaned up and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. She tasted sweet and he gave into the temptation as he nibbled along the smooth, graceful column of her neck. Hinata purred low in her throat and pressed his mouth harder into her neck with a hand on the back of his head. While she was sufficiently distracted by his ministrations against her neck, Naruto snaked one of his hands down her side, along the curve of her breast and hip and loosened the drawstring of her training pants. Hinata raised her hips and Naruto pulled them down her long legs. Knowing she must be a little insecure Naruto covered her body with his own and held her close. Hinata wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into the crook of his neck._

_ "Thank you."_

_ "Take as long as you need."_

_Hinata overcame her insecurity and nervousness by tracing the hard muscles and feline angles of Naruto's toned but heavily muscled frame with her hands. When her hands fingered the hemline of his green boxers, Naruto's breath caught and Hinata kissed him hard as her hands wrapped around his manhood. A low, throaty grown burst from Naruto's throat at the sensation and he moaned into her neck when she felt his entire length by pumping her hand up and down. His hips jerked on their own accord and a flash of embarrassment ran through him but Hinata didn't say anything at his eagerness. With her other hand she removed his boxers and rolled them over. As she kept pumping him, Hinata kissed down his chest and raked her fingernails several times over Naruto's abs. Naruto almost came on the spot at the combination of sensations from her actions and he cried out when her warm, wet mouth wrapped around his shaft._

_ "Hinata!"_

_Hinata hummed and bobbed her head up and down. Naruto collapsed back into his bed, too weak to protest (not that he wanted to but never would he have imagined Hinata would do this) and pulled her away as he reached his peak. She questioned him with her eyes and Naruto took a deep breath to compose himself._

_ "It's not that I didn't like what you were doing, hell I loved it but I want to lose myself inside of you first."_

_Hinata's eyes gleamed and she nodded. Naruto tackled her back onto the bed and Hinata led his hands to the knot that held her wrappings together. Naruto made sure to look into her eyes as he unwrapped her breasts and he sighed as she covered her breasts with her arms. _

_ "You're beautiful Hinata."_

_Hinata let her arms drop and wouldn't look at him. Naruto cupped her full breasts and groaned at how soft they were. He rubbed the palms of his hands over her delicate, pink nipples and she arched against his hands with a cry. Naruto grinned and bent down to take one nipple in his mouth. Hinata thrashed about, overwhelmed by the sensations roaring through her and stiffened as the sensations exploded in a bright flash of light. Naruto ghosted his hands over her flat, toned stomach and nibbled away at her neck as he fought to prolong her first orgasm. Hinata trembled and Naruto wasted no time in pulling down her training pants and white, cotton panties. Before Hinata could cover herself or protest (damn her insecurities…) Naruto cupped her womanhood in the palm of his hand. Hinata stiffened again and cried out. From his extensive ROOT and ANBU missions, Naruto knew how to make women putty in his hands and for the first time in doing so, he felt good. Hinata was still wet from her first orgasm and Naruto knew her mind would be filled with a pleasurable haze._

_ "Hinata. Hinata look at me."_

_Naruto smiled as Hinata overcame the sexual lethargy with valiant effort and did as he asked. He stroked her inner walls and Hinata's hips bucked against his hand again._

_ "What I'm about to do will hurt and you might not experience what you just did from my later actions. Are you sure you still want to do this?"_

_Hinata's eyes cleared and she nodded. Naruto, happy that she would indeed continue as his manhood threatened to explode and he settled himself between her thighs again. She closed her eyes as she waited with baited breath and Naruto eased himself inside of her, gently but firmly pushing through her virgin barrier. Credit to her shinobi training Hinata did not cry out in pain but a lone tear did fall from her right eye. Naruto kissed the tear away and exercised his self-control and restraint as he waited a few moments for her to get used to him being inside of her. Hinata tentatively raised her hips along the length of him and Naruto groaned as her velvet inner walls tightened and loosened against his dick experimentally. He met her thrust with one of his own, letting deep, low moans fall from his chest as Hinata was the tightest lay he had ever had and after a few moments Hinata's body relaxed. She wasn't getting any pleasurable stimulation from their thrusting hips but the pain had turned into a dull throb. Their actions for Naruto however had him spiraling out of control and he grit his teeth against the burst of pleasure as he released inside of her. It took all the strength in his arms not to collapse on top of her but his chest heaved with the exertion of breathing and Hinata fell over the edge a couple minutes later after clenching and unclenching her walls around his solid length still inside of her._

_ "Thank you Naruto-kun. Thank you."_

_Naruto couldn't answer and dropped down beside her. Hinata didn't hesitate and cuddled into his side, his newfound natural warmth from bonding with Kyuubi keeping her warm. Naruto waited until she had fallen asleep before slipping out from her grasp and pulling the covers over her. He left a note on the pillow beside her and disappeared into the adjoining bathroom to take a shower._

oOoOoOo

Naruto pulled himself from the pleasant daydream and stopped beside the small hole in the ice he had found two months earlier. He stripped down to his shorts, put his clothes in the waterproof backpack on his back and dove into the water. He followed the currents and tunnel like before and took a deep breath of air once he broke the water's surface on the other end of the tunnel. He heaved himself out of the water, redressed and used some chakra to dry himself and his clothes. Over the next few hours Naruto traversed through the misty, quiet wilderness of the Forgotten Isles and made sure to draw everything on the crude map he had drawn from memory the last time he visited. There was no wildlife as far as he could see but he came across the occasional skeleton the further he traveled and Naruto unhooked a kunai.

"Gwaaaar!"

Naruto sidestepped as a furry, gray blur leaped out from a snowdrift and slashed the animal along its right side as it passed. Naruto turned around and his eyes narrowed as he recognized the beast to be a Lupine. He strained his exceptional hearing for any other sounds the Lupine's might make but the beasts were silent and crafty. The gray Lupine from before charged again, the wound in its side not slowing it down a bit and Naruto flipped over it as he cut through its neck. The beast fell into the snow and Naruto saw the rest of the pack slink out of the woods, surrounding him in a lethal circle of fangs and claws.

"Knew there had to be more of you sucker around."

A flurry of movement from high up in a tree caught Naruto's eye and three Lupines yelped as they were struck with whatever came from the tree. Naruto capitalized on their temporary lack of focus and threw the kunai in his hand into the nearest Lupine. The beast fell dead and Naruto threw two handfuls of shuriken out around him in a circle. More Lupines fell and a heavily cloaked figure sprang up from another snowdrift to kill another Lupine with one of Naruto's thrown shuriken. The figure ducked underneath two Lupines and axe kicked one. Naruto halted the second Lupine mid-leap with a kunai to the head and was bowled over by another Lupine. He grunted as the beast's claws ripped into his side and Naruto realized that even with his enhanced Kyuubi given strength, he couldn't overpower the Lupine as it was the largest one he had encountered yet. Naruto closed his eyes and willed himself to transform.

"Naruto!"

The figure cried out his name and right before the transformation took place Naruto saw the figure sprinting towards him. He wanted to tell the figure to back away as his transformation was violent but the transformation took over his body and mind for a few seconds. Now that he was in his Kyuubi form Naruto killed the Lupine on top of him by snapping its neck in between his powerful jaws. He roared and charged headlong at the rest of the Lupines. The beasts' fear couldn't be denied and they charged right back at him with roars of their own. Naruto fell upon them and snarled as he tore through their ranks. Ten minutes later Naruto's chakra fur rippled with barely restrained demonic fury as he roared his triumph to the empty wilderness. The figure from before moved into his line of sight and Naruto gave a threatening growl.

"Easy there Naruto. I'm a friend and we don't mean you any harm."

The figure slowly reached up, pulled down their hood and cowl. The shock of seeing Kakashi's face forced Naruto to revert back to his human form and he charged up a rasengan as he sprinted towards his former sensei. Kakashi looked confused and held up his hands but Naruto added more chakra to the rasengan. He stopped right in front of Kakashi and held the lethal chakra sphere at Kakashi's gut.

"What did you say to me the night you died at Orochimaru-Kabuto's hands?"

Kakashi made no movement and Naruto's face hardened as he prepared to ram this imposter with his rasengan.

"_So the great Copy Ninja, son of the infamous White Fang falls at my hand eh? Kuku. What a great travesty to his family name and you'll make a fine experiment if I can keep you_."

The rasengan collapsed in Naruto's hand and he pulled the older man into a manly hug. Kakashi laughed and hugged Naruto back. The two broke apart after a moment and Kakashi rested a hand on Naruto's broad shoulder.

"Fancy meeting you out here Naruto. What brings you to such a cheerful place?"

Naruto laughed until he cried and held his sides. The relief of seeing his former sensei alive, relatively unharmed and right before his eyes was a soothing balm to the last bit of his troubled soul. He couldn't wait to bring the man back to the royal palace and show everyone that he wasn't crazy.

"I was exploring the new form you saw me use earlier and I caught the trail of Sakura's scent. Sorry that it took me so long to actually find you Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi smiled and gave a thumbs up. His face turned serious however and he looked hard at Naruto.

"What was that earlier? The Kyuubi hasn't broken loose has it?"

Naruto's eyes gleamed as he knew Kakashi would be impressed and astounded with what he had accomplished. He clapped his hands and rubbed them together in his excitement.

"No the Kyuubi is still safe and sound, sealed inside me. Where is Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan? Are they around?"

"Yes they are alive but they're back at the cave. I was tracking this Lupine packs movements and figuring out how to set an ambush for later when you arrived."

"Really? They're both alive and well? Let's go see them!"

Kakashi laughed and motioned towards Naruto's near naked torso. Naruto laughed and rubbed the back of his head. He walked over to his knapsack which thankfully hadn't been destroyed in his transformation and pulled out the extra set of clothes he brought. He quickly changed into them and nodded to Kakashi.

oOoOoOo

A few hours later found a fully strong, reunited Team Seven laughing and recounting stories around a large bonfire in a cave high up in the mountains of the wilderness. Naruto had just finished regaling his teammates with every detail of his life over the past few years and of the current status of the Five Elemental Nations. The three of them had listened with rapt attention and Sakura had hugged Naruto as he recounted all of his ANBU and ROOT missions. She hadn't changed much since the last time Naruto had saw her four years ago except that she had grown more beautiful. Her hair had grown out again, silky smooth and soft, she had grown two inches but her body still retained that perfect hourglass figure with curves in all the right places. Naruto hadn't missed the closeness between her and Sasuke or the near constant touching between the two of them but he didn't want to draw attention to it so he let it go.

"Looks like all you need to do is wait for Tsunade to step down and then you can realize your dream of becoming the sixth Hokage."

Naruto shook his head wistfully at Sasuke's comment and stirred the fires embers. Sasuke hadn't changed at all except for the fact that his hair was a little longer, his eyes clear of any dark influences and his chakra although still sinister in its power was lighter. Kakashi's appearance was the same as Sasuke's in Naruto's eyes and he had given the three of them their old hiates as soon as the greetings had been passed.

"Nah, I don't think I want to be the sixth Hokage anymore. Konohamaru is the next Hokage in my mind, once he gets old enough that is."

The other three shinobi in the cave stared at him with shocked expressions and Naruto chuckled. He gazed thoughtfully at the fire and took a sip of the fire whiskey in his cup. Sakura touched his arm and Naruto smiled at her.

"Why not? It's been your life's dream as far back as I can remember you shouting it to anyone that would listen."

"I don't know exactly. I just know that it's not my destiny to be the Hokage of Konoha anymore. I can't really consider the Village Hidden in the Leaves my home anymore. No, I won't go rogue or anything but maybe I'll pick up Jiraiya-sensei's life work and that will be my duty in protecting Konoha."

A thoughtful silence fell over the cave but Naruto straightened and looked at Kakashi.

"What happened? Why are you here and still alive? The official report is that you're dead, your bodies mutilated beyond recognition and I visited your graves every day while I still resided in Konoha."

Kakashi sighed and Sakura rested her head against Sasuke's shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her and looked at Naruto with hard eyes.

"This is all Danzo's doing and he is in alliance with Kabuto. He plans to overthrow Tsunade as the Hokage and in order to do that he needed to remove those people powerful enough to oppose him. Team Seven was at the top of the list and half the politicians you assassinated during your time spent as a ROOT operative were those in favor of Tsunade. This way, when the diplomatic meetings start for the spring term, her support base will be smaller than his and he can start incorporating laws he needs in order to become the Hokage. His final plan is to control the five hidden villages but he doesn't have the power to do that yet."

Naruto's jaw clenched and his whole body trembled. Sakura reached out and rested a hand on his arm, something that put her in danger if he transformed but her gesture calmed him and he glared at the fire.

"So in other words I've been his puppet all along and can't kill him outright cause it would just turn into a messy politics cluster fuck."

Kakashi gave a grim smile but nodded and Naruto threw his stick into the fire. He stood up and stretched.

"Alright well this cave is too dark and gloomy. Now that we've all been caught up why don't we make our way back to Konoha?"

Naruto's three teammate's faces fell into further into glumness and each one rubbed the back of their necks. Naruto crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows at them.

"We can't leave more than 200 yards from the cave or we suffer the effects of the poison and our chakra has been sealed off. Courtesy of Danzo."

Naruto rolled his eyes and cracked his knuckles. He knelt behind Sakura and pulled her hair away from the back of her neck. The seal was a muted gray color and when Naruto activated his bloodline he could see the inner workings of the seal. He tapped at the seal components on the back of Sakura's neck and smiled when the seal dissolved with no negative effects on Sakura's being. Her chakra flared around her and she jumped up with a shout.

"What the hell Naruto? What did you do?"

Naruto squatted and rubbed the back of his head. He laughed weakly and rubbed the back of his head.

"I, uh, might have forgotten to mention that I awakened my own bloodline?"

Sakura ranted at him, Sasuke glared and Kakashi smiled. Naruto remembered that the older man rained with his father and he must have seen Minato use it. Ten minutes later the cave was broken down, destroyed and the four of them were racing at top speeds through the heavy snow and chilled air back towards Konoha. His teammates couldn't contain their glee at having their chakra back and engaged any Lupine threat that they could find with a vengeance.

oOoOoOo

Hinata ran her fingers along the edges of Naruto's note for the millionth time and sighed as she wished he still slept by her side or better yet was kissing his way down her body again. She had been surprised when Naruto agreed to have sex with her and the experience had surpassed her wildest dreams. He had been tender and gentle with her but not so much that she was a prize that must be put up on a pedestal or might break at any moment. Nor was he rough and demanding but he stopped her from pleasing him and took care of her twice. The dull ache that throbbed between her legs when she woke up was no longer present and even though it hurt a little to see that Naruto had left before she woke up, the smile couldn't be wiped from her face for the rest of the day. Princess Yukie had noticed but her resentment towards Naruto kept her from asking Hinata imagined and Hinata wasn't eager to tell her of what had transpired in Naruto's bedroom earlier anyways.

"Hyuuga-san, the Princess Yukie requests your presence for breakfast. Uzumaki-sama has returned with his old team and all are most eager to see you."

"Hai!"

Hinata vaulted out of her bed and threw on her kimono in a hurry. She made herself presentable as fast as possible and ran out of her bedroom. She nodded to the two guards outside Princess Yukie's personal ever spring garden and they opened the double doors. Hinata slowed her pace to a fast walk and a wide smile crossed her face as she caught sight of Naruto laughing and joking with Kakashi across the garden. Naruto's intense cerulean blue eyes swept across the gardens and Hinata's breath caught in her throat when they locked with her own eyes. Naruto excused himself and walked over to meet her. He swept her up in one of his famous hugs and set her down on the ground.

"Hinata! Good to see you up and about. Look who I brought back from the brink of death."

"Good morning to you too Naruto and yes I see your old teammates. Congratulations."

Naruto beamed at her and led her over to the small group gathered around the low rising breakfast table. Sakura jumped up and hugged her, thanking her quietly in Hinata's ear for taking care of Naruto in her absence, Sasuke nodded and Kakashi gave her a wave and his infamous "Yo.". All sentiments of jealousy Hinata felt when Sakura had thanked her left Hinata's body when she saw Sakura rest back into Sasuke's side and she gave them a genuine smile as she sat down next to Naruto. He handed her a cup of tea and Princess Akina sat down in Naruto's lap.

"Good morning Hinata. Naruto here has just finished regaling us with his adventures on the Forbidden Isles and in order for us to celebrate this feat and of a fully strong Team Seven we are throwing a banquet this evening. I would like for you to be there if time permits."

"Of course milady."

Hinata wondered what Princess Yukie meant when she said "if time permits" but realization hit her as the topic of discussion turned back towards Konoha. Team Seven was headed back for Konoha and they wanted Hinata to go back with her! Naruto's chilling promise made in the dungeons beneath the palace all those days ago echoed in the forefront of Hinata's mind and she looked at Naruto out of the corner of her eye.

"Well if you'll excuse me I have a tiring day in the court and must prepare."

Everyone rose as the princesses left the breakfast table and Princess Yukie extended the invitation for Team Seven to explore the castle and it's grounds. The banquet was to begin at six o clock sharp in the evening and the royal tailor was made aware that he would make their outfits for the evening. Naruto stood up and extended his hand for Hinata to take. Hinata took it and Naruto pulled her to her feet.

"Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, teme, if you'll excuse Hinata and I we are going to take up Yukie's offer to explore. Ja ne and we'll see you at the banquet."

Hinata giggled when Sasuke made the dry comment of not to get lost and Naruto flipping him off for it. She grabbed his arm and stayed close by his side as they strolled through the gardens.

"I want to apologize Hinata for leaving you with just a crappy excuse of a note a few days ago. I was so hell bent on retrieving my old team that I didn't really stop and think about the effects of my sudden departure on you. I'm sorry."

Hinata sighed at the romanticism Naruto displayed and giggled quietly as he looked uncomfortable. Hinata should pretend to be mad at him but truth be told she didn't expect him to stay afterwards for the reason he had stated. She considered herself very lucky that he had given himself to her and had done such a spectacular time in doing so.

"Don't worry about it Naruto. I understand and didn't expect you to. There's no hard feelings and I won't tie you down just because we had sex."

Naruto pushed a low falling tree branch out of Hinata's way and sighed. Hinata looked up at him and he gave her a weak grin.

"I'll be honest with you Hinata. I never even looked twice at you a few years back up until you followed me all the way to the royal palace here in Snow Country. Then, I realized what a good friend you were and you brought me back from the brink of my despair and self-loathing. Over those few months I came to regard you as a good friend, not that you wouldn't let me and then we threw off the dynamic of our friendship by having sex. Great sex, but still I don't know where that leaves us."

Hinata blushed at the great sex comment and honesty of Naruto's words. She understood where he was coming from but refused to believe that her selfishness would destroy what they had. Their friendship was too strong for that to happen and she punched him in the arm. He looked down at her and she grinned up at him.

"Look at you. The fearless Wild Fox, stuttering out an explanation from the heart and tripping over the implication of his own words."

Naruto grinned and squeezed her hand. Hinata hadn't even realized they were holding hands, so natural was the action to her and looked down at her feet as she organized her thoughts.

"You know how I feel about you Naruto and I hate that I'm laying all this at your feet. I think the sex was so great because of the emotional connection between us and maybe…maybe it isn't so wrong for us to consider a romantic relationship with each other."

Naruto stopped and looked down at her, his hands on his waist. She gripped his strong forearms and put her heart and soul into her eyes. Naruto smiled at her and tucked a loose tendril of hair back behind her ear. Without warning he scooped her up and held her above his head by her waist. She squealed and Naruto laughed.

"Is that so? Well then Hinata Hyuuga, would you care to be my girlfriend?"

"Why yes Naruto Uzumaki. I would be delighted."

Naruto set her back down on the ground and Hinata wasted no time in sealing their newfound status with a passionate kiss. Naruto reciprocated in time and hauled her up his body so he could get better access to her mouth. They broke apart to breath and a wicked grin crossed Naruto's face.

"Does this mean I can see your dress and perform my gentlemen duties in helping to put it on you and take it off?"

Hinata laughed and smacked his chest. She shook her head and smirked at him.

"Of course not. However, if you're a gentlemen and treat me right I'm sure I can be persuaded to let you help me retire for the evening."

Naruto grinned and rubbed his nose against hers.

"Looking forward to it already."

oOoOoOo

The next day found Team Seven and Hinata standing across from the two princesses of Snow Country and her royal advisors. Naruto had just finished saying goodbye to a tearful Princess Akina as she could not come with him this time as her duties of becoming ruler of Snow Country were upon her. Princess Yukie made sure they were in top shape to make the journey back to Konoha and had thanked Naruto and Hinata for everything that they had done. At a nod from Naruto the five of them flickered away and headed back for Konoha.

"The journey back will be lighter because God has smiled upon me again and I have my friends by my sides. Let's do this."

oOoOoOo

_**A/N: Finally right? The good news is that I have the rest of the story written so updates should be regular and frequent. The bad news? Don't have any and it's no secret I just love reviews. Ja ne.**_


	9. Reappearance In Suna & Killing Family

_**A/N: I felt bad about the lateness of the previous chapter and I'm posting a early, really long chapter in the hopes some of my readers will come back. Thank you for all of you that stuck with FHS.**_

oOoOoOo

The peaceful fields at the border from Fire Country to Grass Country came into view and Naruto halted on his tree branch. He held up a fist and Team Seven along with Hinata froze. Kakashi and Sasuke activated their Sharingan and Hinata her Byaku gan. Hinata saw five ROOT operatives fleeing to the west and Naruto sprinted after them. He pulled out a handful of shuriken and dashed into the forest in a blur of speed.

"Get the other team nearby!"

When Naruto shouted that over his shoulder the rest of the shinobi scanned the area and Hinata saw the second team fleeing northwest to head Naruto off and ambush him with the first team. Kakashi and Sasuke took off like they were shot out of a cannon and Hinata deactivated her Byakugan. Sasuke and Kakashi returned a few moments later and gave grim nods to confirm that the ROOT shinobi were taken care of. Two minutes later Naruto reappeared and wiped of the blades of his kusanagi.

"Everyone alright?"

Hinata nodded and Naruto ran off towards Konoha again. An hour later when they met an ANBU patrol Hinata convinced Naruto not to attack and they slipped by unnoticed until they gazed upon the outer wall of Konoha. Naruto suppressed his chakra and wrote a seal to suppress Hinata's. She frowned as she was the only one in their team not to be able to but Naruto muttered not to worry about it. Suppressing ones chakra was standard for ANBU; Sasuke learned it as a rite of passage for Orochimaru and Sakura had perfect chakra control so it was natural for her to be able to. Hinata sighed as she let the annoyance go and the five of them ghosted over Konoha's wall near the southern waterfront. They flickered to the top of a water tower and with a nod stopped suppressing their chakra.

"And here come the hounds."

Hinata activated her Byakugan and saw that Naruto was right as an endless number of chakra signatures raced to surround the water tower they stood on. She spared a glance at Naruto and he looked unfazed as the perimeter tightened around him. Tsunade and Danzo stepped forward and Hinata saw Naruto's gaze harden. His body trembled twice but with a deep breath and Hinata's hand resting on his arm he didn't phase.

"Naruto Uzumaki you are a wanted criminal and you still show your face back here in Konoha?"

Naruto's face registered shock but then a devilish smile crossed his face. Hinata wondered what was so funny about the statement Tsunade issued but Naruto stepped off the water tower. He dropped to the ground and smiled his signature devil may care and fuck em' all smile at Tsunade. Tsunade looked shocked as Naruto's smile, countenance and whole appearance down to the flow of his chakra had taken a complete one eighty from the last time anyone had seen him. Naruto waved a hand up to the top of the water tower and gestured to it.

"I have a truce offering that I don't think you can resist Baa-chan."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow and Kiba charged as he lost his composure. Sasuke dropped down and knocked Kiba back into some Chunnin with a lightning fast vicious left cross. Everyone gasped and Naruto's smile widened. Shino went to drain their chakra with his bugs but Sakura dropped down and with a slab of concrete torn up from her fist she blocked the bugs. Tenten unleashed a weapons scroll and Hinata blocked it with a rotation after she dropped down to stand next to Naruto. Danzo had paled at the sight of Sasuke and Sakura and knew his plan was coming unraveled. With a snarl he leaped at Naruto and had halfway completed a series of hand signs to unleash whatever jutsu at his onetime best operative when he coughed as Kakashi's whole arm punctured through his heart. Lightning chakra crackled around the two of them and Kakashi's Sharingan eye burned another hole through Danzo at how disgusted he was with the councilman.

"No. Your web of lies and complete treachery stop here."

All motion stopped at Kakashi's actions and words. For a brief couple of seconds no one moved, no sounds of surprise, no fingers twitching for kunai and the very air stood still. Then, with a loud shout the ROOT shinobi attacked and Team Seven sprang into action. Naruto blew them all back with a powerful, defensive wind jutsu and Sakura cast her lethal genjutsu _Sakura Death Petals_. The nature of the genjutsu had come to her when she studied Orochimaru's _Death in the Shadows_ genjutsu that he used to confuse Sarutobi all those years ago when he first attacked the Leaf. Pitch black, inky darkness and then glowing pink sakura petals fell to the ground immobilized the ROOT shinobi. However, these sakura petals were razor sharp and coated in a complex, lethal poison and when the ROOT shinobi cried out no one heard them. Sakura let go of her genjutsu and the survivors gasped at the corpses of the ROOT shinobi.

"Still think I'm playing games Baa-chan? I am ready along with the members of Team Seven to give testimony of Danzo's treachery and critical information on Orochimaru-Kabuto's future attacks along with his alliance with Kratos. Allow Team Seven and Hinata Hyuuga to return to the Leaf with no penalties and full reinstatement into the shinobi task force."

Tsunade hesitated and her eyes were full of sorrow but she set her mouth in a firm line. She shook her head and squared her shoulders. Naruto's smile never faltered and his eyes regained their mischievous twinkle.

"I am sorry but as Hokage of Konoha I cannot fulfill all of your demands Naruto Uzumaki. Team Seven and Hinata Hyuuga are welcomed back into the Leaf with open arms and much rejoicing but your actions from a two years prior still stand. I have no choice but to treat you as an A-ranked missing nin. Please do not struggle or resist."

Kiba led the movement to capture Naruto with a low growl and Sasuke glanced at Naruto for the briefest of seconds before his hands were a blur in forming hand signs.

"Odin's Revenge Jutsu."

Dark clouds formed overhead, the air around them heated up like a burning inferno and zips could be heard like the air molecules were about to explode. A spiral of fire ripped towards Kiba and the ANBU and when they dodged, thick jagged streaks of lightning pummeled the ground from the dark storm clouds above. Sasuke used all his skill so that the powerful jutsu didn't harm anyone but it threw the attack off as everyone was forced to dodge. When the ANBU recovered Naruto had vanished and Kiba glared at Sasuke.

_ "It's alright Baa-chan. I know you have to do this."_

Tsunade felt a large, warm hand on her shoulder and she could almost see Naruto's smile in his words but the shinobi in question remained unseen.

oOoOoOo

Tsunade flipped over her desk and threw her chair into the wall. She screamed, she yelled and she cried until her throat hurt. The last of her energy left her and with a final anguished cry she slumped against a wall in her office and buried her face in her hands. Naruto had come back alive and looking better than he had been in years. Not only that but he brought back a fully strong Team 7 and Hinata Hyuuga as well. The shock had almost been too much and she couldn't blame her shinobi for their instinctive reactions. Still, Konoha had been _this close_ to being one hundred percent back on her feet and then her foundation had shifted off balance again.

"Naruto where are you now?"

The blonde jinchurikki in question had vanished in midair with a warm hand on her shoulder and understanding whisper in her ear. His location remained unknown two days after his abrupt arrival, then disappearance and Kakashi wouldn't tell where Naruto had disappeared off to. Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata didn't know and Kakashi played dumb. Even with this setback, much healing process had been made as the three reborn members of Team 7 filled in the holes regarding their fake deaths, Danzo, Orochimaru-Kabuto and the mysterious creatures the Lupines. Danzo had received enough medical attention to keep him alive but the pain was still there and intense interrogations had begun. However, a major player in this healing process remained at large and Tsunade along with everyone else knew that Naruto needed to be here for the process to truly be finished.

"Smoke and mirrors. Clever deceptions. Misleading information."

Tsunade punched her desk till it splintered beneath her hands and still her brainstorming brought nothing new to light. She knew Kakashi was utilizing all these shinobi concepts in withholding Naruto's location and no amount of threats, bribes or wheedling would get him to reveal where Naruto had run off to.

"I owe him a life debt. There is no way I would dishonor Naruto after what he did for me. He is safe where he is and you should focus on other things as he has promised to return."

Tsunade whipped around to see Kakashi sitting on the ledge outside her window and reading from one of Jiraiya's books and oblivious to everything else.

"That doesn't help me dammit. The village elders want more and have threatened to raise Naruto's rank in the bingo book to S-rank. If that happens only an official pardon from the Fire Daiyamo can spare him!"

Kakashi shrugged and waved a hand before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Tsunade threw her chair out the window.

oOoOoOo

_One Year Later. Desert of Suna_

Naruto wrapped his cloak tighter around him and watched as a long caravan of carts made its way down the path to Suna. A fierce sandstorm had picked up and dropped the temperature down to an unnatural chill. Still, merchants braved the expanse of the desert for good spots to sell their goods in the upcoming Summer Festival. Rumor had it that the Wind Daiyamo himself would be attending and this alone made Suna a hotspot for all types of merchants.

"Curse this chill man. Why did I have to draw guard duty tonight?"

Naruto chuckled and adjusted the hood of his cloak to better shield him from the sands that whipped all around him. So far the night had been quiet but he knew thieves and criminals couldn't resist such a heavy laden, slow caravan such as this one and he kept a sharp eye out. Kankuro stood beside him and somewhere down below on the ground Temari stood guard as well.

"You bastard. Just because you thrive on…oh shit."

Naruto dropped down off the cliff and grabbed his kusarigama. Kankuro already had a puppet out and when they landed Naruto let fly with his kusarigama. The chain wrapped around a bandits neck and he yanked backwards. The bandit fell to the ground and Naruto dodged right as a bandit leaped out of a sand dune. As the bandit flew by Naruto hit him with a knife hand and the man's neck snapped. Kankuro killed a bandit with a poisoned needle barrage from his puppet and Temari whacked a bandit full on with her fan. The last bandit tried to flee but Naruto wrote a seal in the air and tapped it with his finger. The glowing seal ate up the distance between him and the bandit and the bandit fell with a shout.

"Show off."

Naruto smirked at Kankuro and body flickered over to the fallen bandit. He knelt down and rolled the bandit over. Hate filled brown eyes stared back at him and from the scent Naruto knew the bandit was a young woman.

"Rest easy. I'm not going to do anything else to you. Temari!"

Temari ran over and knelt down next to Naruto.

"She has a body binding seal on. I've altered it so she can walk."

"Right. Alright up you go."

Temari pulled the young woman up and led her over to where three more prisoners stood. Naruto walked over to an old man and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Ato-san! Good to see you've made it back in one piece. Now maybe your wife will stop pestering the Kazekage's assistant about when you'll be back."

Ato clapped Naruto on his forearm and pulled Naruto over to one of the covered wagons. He pulled aside one of the heavy duty weather coverings and pulled out a large watermelon.

"We went out to the water where a tropical bay is. Look at the size of this watermelon my boy! A treat for when the Wind Daiyamo comes ya?"

Naruto smiled and laughed. He waved as he walked amongst the wagons and chatted with some of the passengers.

"I'm glad you were on duty tonight Naruto. No bandits stand a chance and I can enjoy my warm bed tonight instead of camping out here waiting for the bandits."

Naruto chuckled at the weathered old woman and shook his head.

"Anyone can kill bandits. They're predictable."

"Nonsense my boy. You are far too modest. It is because of your constant vigilance that Suna merchants enjoy such safety. Come sit next to me and tell me of that sweetheart of yours back in Konoha."

Naruto hopped into the wagon and did his best to ignore the teenage girls. The Sand Siblings teased him non-stop about his "call girls" and he often did guard duty to avoid them. He picked up a small child, set her on his lap and pulled off his hood.

"Hinata-chan is doing fine. She sent me a letter last week saying her clan is accepting her just fine after her match against a fellow main family member."

"Did she send you any pictures this time?"

Naruto was thankful for the darkness as he blushed at the thought of the latest pictures Hinata had sent him. She was in a kimono with it loosened to her waist. Her breasts were showing except for her nipples and her white panties were in full view. She was stretched out across her bed and her eyes dripped with lust as she pouted. Sakura had left a footnote stating they had fun taking this picture and Naruto had many nights filled with erotic dreams of what Sakura implied.

"No, not this time I'm afraid."

"That's too bad. She is quite beautiful from the picture you showed me last time."

Naruto pulled out the mentioned picture from inside his cloak and traced Hinata's facial features. Hinata was laying down by one of the koi fishponds on her family's grounds and had lilies braided into her hair. She wore a white standard kimono and stared dreamily at the camera. Sakura had said she had to comfort Hinata for days after this picture was taken. Naruto had sent a picture Temari took of him one day staring out into the desert expanse as the sun rose and he wore his Sand ANBU gear. Hinata had thanked him in the next letter and had kissed the bottom of her letter underneath her name.

"I'm going to marry her when this is all over."

The old woman patted his hand and they rode the last few miles to Suna in silence.

OOoOoOo

Naruto leaned against the wall in a darkened corner of Gaara's office and listened as Temari gave the report on the bandit attack. The guards for the next shift were already at their posts and the young woman Naruto had taken prisoner stood in front of Gaara's desk with her head bowed. As soon as the elders left, Gaara walked over and stood in front of the woman.

"Look at me."

The young woman looked up and met Gaara's eyes. The two held an intimate, silent conversation with their eyes and Gaara raised his hand. Naruto walked over and pressed a gentle hand on the young woman's neck to deactivate the seal. He walked back to his corner and smiled as Gaara took the young woman's hands in his.

"Are you okay Mizuke?"

Mizuke smiled at Gaara ad stood on tiptoe to kiss Gaara's cheek. Naruto wrote a seal and shot it over to Kankuro. Kankuro glared at Naruto as Naruto had silenced him and Temari leaned on her fan as she watched the interaction between her younger brother and his soon to be girlfriend. Gaara broke his trance with Mizuke and picked up an envelope from his desk. He smiled at Naruto and held the envelope out to him. Naruto took it and a goofy grin crossed his face as he recognized Hinata's script.

"This came in last night. I think you know who it is from. Breakfast on the roof in a couple hours?'

Naruto nodded and walked out the door. Everyone else rolled their eyes and smiled as they knew no one would be able to get through to Naruto when he got Hinata mail. Naruto walked into his room a floor below Gaara's office, shut the door and flopped down on his bed. He opened the letter and smiled as pictures fell out.

_My dearest Naruto-kun,_

_I'm hiding from the girls as I write this letter and I smile as I remember you saying how you started teaching a class to some children about sealing. Are you sure you can't tell me where you are? It would put my heart at ease to know you are some place safe and you're getting fed good food. I know right now you are smiling and shaking your head but when you get back I'm going to make you moan my name and never think of leaving me again. That's a promise._

_Father has started courting a foreign woman from the West named the Lady Christina and I'm happy for him. He has been alone since my mother died and he's being nicer to everyone as the Lady Christina calls him a grouch. I wish I could say I'm getting along with her but I'm not. I won't trouble you with all the details as I'm sure it's just me._

_Your self proclaimed rival Konohamaru and my younger sister Hanabi have started dating. They're so cute together as they're still shy around each other but the attraction is obvious and father approves. Konohamaru, when he comes of age will have substantial political power as the grandson of the Third Hokage and with the marks he showed father on his shinobi profile he has a lot of potential. I saw them share their first kiss and Hanabi kept me up late that night talking about it._

_Danzo is going on trial in two months. He has completed his interrogations with Ibiki and Tsunade. Your team has already written out their testimonies and when you get back you must write out yours. His trial will be closed off affair only clan heads, heirs the Hokage and your team will be present along with the elders. The Hokage will make a public announcement that Danzo died from a chronic, terminal illness but there will be no holiday or remembrance ceremony for him._

_Please write back soon and maybe another picture? I love you so much._

_Hinata_

Naruto folded the letter and picked up the pictures. One was of the Rookie 12 all in civilian attire and the other was of Hinata asleep in a hammock with a book on her stomach. The sunlight highlighted her hair and she wore a black summer dress.

"New pictures?"

Naruto nodded at Temari's voice from the doorway and placed the letter in a drawer in his bedside table. Temari sat on the foot of his bed and looked at the pictures.

"How's Shikamaru doing? Still a lazy bum?"

"When he's not working in intelligence or on a mission yeah. Gazes at the clouds and plays shogi still as well."

Naruto kept his answer platonic and impersonal as he knew Temari cared for Shikamaru a great deal still even though Ino was his girlfriend now. Kankuro and Gaara told him how devastated their sister had been and warned him to be careful talking about the Naara genius.

"Still dating that flower shop girl?"

"Yes."

Naruto pried the pictures out of Temari's fingers, put them on the bed and pulled Temari in his arms. He wasn't used to such a proud, stoic shinobi such as Temari breaking down but Hinata had told him what to do after he told her about Temari when the great fan kunoichi broke down the first time. He wrapped his arms around the kunoichi and held her tight. He didn't wince at the grip Temari had on him and after a while she sagged against him having fallen asleep. Naruto picked her up and walked down the hallway to her room. He pulled back the covers, laid her down in the middle of her bed and took off her sandals. He pulled the covers over her and closed the door behind him as he left. A few minutes later he sat down on the railing on Gaara's office veranda and took the coffee Mizuke offered him with a nod. Gaara sat next to him and Kankuro lounged across the way on a cushion.

"Temari wanted me to tell you all she's tired from last night and won't be joining us. What's this all about Gaara?"

"Naruto my friend, you have done my village a great service and have garnered the attention of the Wind Daiyamo. The reason he comes to the Summer Festival is to meet you and discuss higher career placement for you."

Naruto set his coffee down and tilted his head back with a sigh. He knew that someone would notice his work and he planned on refusing their offers of employment but the Wind Daiyamo?

"Gaara I haven't done anything to garner the Wind Daiyamo's attention."

"But you have Naruto. No bandits attack my village, my merchants and you have led in the effort to end some of Wind Country's most notorious thieving rings. The Wind Daiyamo wishes to give you a proper thank you. Besides, now I don't have to worry about you showing up for the festival as you wouldn't dare stand up the Wind Daiyamo."

Naruto grimaced and Gaara shook his head with a smile. Naruto's eyes brightened though and he smiled. Mizuke raised an eyebrow at him and Gaara looked at Naruto over his coffee.

"I'll be there when he wants to thank me."

Naruto set his coffee down and vanished in swirling orange leaves. Kankuro looked at Gaara and held a puppet tool in his hands.

"How come I have the feeling he's going to be theatrical in his entrance?"

OOoOoOo

Naruto watched from Suna's bell tower as the Wind Daiyamo and his procession made its way further into Suna. The other Daiyamo's waltzed in as well and even Tsunade and the Raikage walked in. The elite shinobi of each village present flanked each important person and Naruto's heart stopped when he saw Hinata. She was even more beautiful than the pictures and then he remembered.

"Naruto where are you? Konoha's number one is here along with her finest. They appear to be looking for you."

Naruto ignored Gaara's voice in his headset and scanned the crowd. People were enjoying the festival but the fox inside him growled, feeling uneasy. He kept scanning back and forth but nothing seemed out of place and he grabbed a kunai from his thigh holster. An explosion from the main gate drew his attention and his eyes narrowed when rubble sealed the gate shut. Panic set in and the protection details closed ranks on all the VIPs'.

"How rude of you not to invite me great Kazekage Gaara. I've brought such great entertainment."

Orochimaru-Kabuto's voice echoed with an eerie, hysterical lilt and the crowd cringed. A single coffin rose out on a rooftop and Naruto's mouth fell open at the name on the front.

"No."

Two more coffins rose out of the ground and Naruto almost fell off his perch at the names.

"You see, I know you're harboring a wanted criminal here in Suna and I need the monetary reward offered for his death or capture. Of course I'm going to kill him because he could hurt my future plans later on but I want his death to be well worth it. Time to come out and play Naruto. I know some people are dying to see you and others have come from behind the grave to get a chance to play with you as well."

The coffin lids fell away and three corpses walked out of the smoke. Below him stood his father, Minato Namizake, his mother Kushina Uzumaki and his godfather Jiraiya. The Third Hokage/Yellow Flash, last princess of the forgotten Whirlpool nation and the Great White Mountain Toad Sage. All three looked up at him and Naruto appeared in between the three of them with a thought.

_'Fox I'm going to say this just once. We will not transform unless I will it and you will give me your chakra. Get angry. Get furious. We're going to need it.'_

Naruto closed down his mind and dived deep within himself. He touched his chakra core and settled on one principle. Annihilating the three in front of him. He would not hold back and he would not lose. Chakra flared to every center of his body and he opened his eyes to reveal a glowing blue. Without a word he threw off his cloak to stand with his chest bare and his opponents disrobed to their fighting outfits as well.

"And the showdown begins."

Naruto willed himself not to attack and he stared at his mother. She was beautiful and even under the dark influence her eyes were gentle and kind. More so than his dreams could remember.

"Naruto!"

"Don't. This is my test. Gaara get everyone to safety."

Naruto threw out an arm to stop the shinobi and warriors coming to aid him. His father chose that as an opening to and kicked Naruto in the side. Naruto blocked the kick and vaulted over his father. He threw a kunai at his mother to keep her at bay and spun in midair to avoid Jiraiya's oil spray. His mother threw a barrage of kunai at him and Naruto swept them aside with the draw of his kusanagi. He swung both at his father and jerked them back to use the chain to block Jiraiya's punch. This furious exchange of taijutsu continued for a good half an hour and Naruto jumped away off the rooftop for a breather. His mother sprang at him first and Naruto drew a symbol in the dirt on the rooftop he stood on.

"Activate."

The seal glowed orange and Naruto jumped away just as his mother landed on the seal. A giant explosion leveled the building and Naruto dove to the side as his father threw a handful of shuriken at him. He tripped Jiraiya mid-charge with a sweeping slash of his kusanagi and kicked his father back as he jumped to his feet. Naruto spun away when his mother tried to kick him and her red hair was almost black with the blood from her head wound. Second-degree burns covered half her body giving her a distinctive half and half appearance. Naruto didn't move when she charged him again and shoved his left hand forward. Kushina Uzumaki came to an abrupt halt on Naruto's hand and he closed his eyes as he stepped back. The rasengan in her stomach exploded and her remains spread to the four winds.

"Black Swamp of the Underworld."

Naruto threw himself sideways and sprung high into the air with a push of his hands. A second building sank into the swamp and the breath left Naruto's lungs when his father tackled him in the air. He grunted as his father slammed him into the roof of another building and he flickered away. Jiraiya hit him with an overhand right and Naruto sidestepped it. He snapped Jiraiya's arm over his shoulder, dodged his father and kicked Jiraiya off the roof.

"Wind Style: Wind Slice."

Naruto didn't stay to see if his jutsu hit Jiraiya and he flickered away again. Father and son traded blows as they flickered around Suna and Naruto wrote the seal of death as he spun away from his father's kick. He punched the killing seal at his father but his father wrote something else and the two seals collided with a massive explosion. Naruto grunted and flew back. He skidded to a stop on the street and launched his kusanagi at a mangled Jiraiya. Both blades sliced off Jiraiya's hands and Naruto spun around to continue the lethal spin. He didn't look as he heard the first and then second thump and he grimaced at Jiraiya's gruesome death. Naruto jumped up to a nearby roof and cursed as he dove away from an incoming seal. He jumped to his feet and wrote as many seals as fast as he could. Once again father and son were locked in a standstill and an idea struck Naruto. He rolled under a seal from his father and sprinted at him. He formed a rasengan in one hand and added the wind element to it. His father formed a rasengan and then a second in his other hand. Naruto slammed his rasenshuriken home at the same time Minato Namizake slammed his two rasengans at Naruto.

"You did well my son. I'm proud of the man you've become."

Naruto stared at his father and looked down to see his father grasping his hand with both of his. A proud but loving smile was on Minato's face and he ruffled Naruto's hair.

"I love you my son. Know that your mother does too and we both are watching over you."

The roaring chakra around them grew louder and Minato Namizake faded away in the storm. Like a drain being pulled out of the bathtub the storm swirled into a funnel atop Naruto's hand and with a gasp Naruto stood on top of the Kazekage building. In his hand he held a black sphere with what looked like a sandstorm and lightning swirling around inside. The magnitude of what he just accomplished hit him like a ton of bricks and he fell to his knees with an anguished cry of despair and anger.

oOoOoOo

_Inside shelter during battle_

Hinata leaned against the wall with her arms crossed over her long sleeve shirt and she had her head bowed with her eyes closed. She winced as a loud explosion could be heard and a deep rumble reverberated across the ground. She, Neji and Tenten stood around the Hokage as her personal guard and Team Seven minus her Naruto, Shikamaru and Rock Lee served as part of the young Fire Daiyamo's detail. The rest of the Rookie 12 was back in Konoha on guard duty and Shizune was the acting Hokage in Tsunade's absence.

"Who is Naruto?"

Hinata opened her eyes and met the inquisitive stare of the Fire Daiyamo. The young woman had become Fire Daiyamo after her older brother died of an unknown illness and Hinata didn't know what to make of her. This was to be her first appearance as the new Fire Daiyamo and everyone was curious about her as she had never set foot out of the palace before. Tsunade leaned forward in her chair and Gaara looked up from the ground.

"Naruto Uzumaki is a fearless Suna shinobi."

"Naruto is a powerful Konoha shinobi."

The young Fire Daiyamo raised her delicate eyebrows and Kakashi whisked her away from the wall a moment before a loud thud reverberated from the outside.

"How can one ninja be part of two hidden villages?"

"It's complicated milady."

Gaara looked at Tsunade and Hinata saw fire in his eyes.

"How is it complicated? You and your village terminated his shinobi license and banished him. He is part of Suna now."

Tsunade winced, no doubt wanting to minimize the damage in explaining who Naruto was but Gaara blew that option away. Now, Tsunade had to decide how much of Konoha's recent dirty laundry would be declassified in such an open setting and from the expression on the Fire Daiyamo's face not much would remain classified.

"What the Kazekage says is true milady and I am ashamed to admit it. Naruto Uzumaki on paper is a high ranking, wanted criminal and life imprisonment or death awaits him if Konoha catches him or he steps foot back in the village."

The Fire Daiyamo looked interested with her eyes gleaming and her hands clasped behind her back.

"What is he wanted for?"

Tsunade hesitated in her answer as she needed to be careful. What were Naruto's official charges?

"He fled Konoha with a high ranking political ruler and with the nature of what's inside of him Konoha cannot allow him to go rogue."

"Which V.I.P? What's inside of him?"

Hinata stood there impressed at the young girl walking around the room. Her curiosity was to be expected at her age (her record stated she was 16) but she seemed to have a true interest in Naruto and this was unheard of for one of the Daiyamo's.

"My lady with all due respect that is top secret and…"

"I understand. I will however make a full inquiry into this."

Tsunade nodded and the loudest clash could be heard before complete silence settled down heavy on them. Sasuke, Kakashi, Neji and Hinata all activated their ocular jutsu and a collective sigh of relief went out when Naruto's chakra hummed in its steady state.

"Rasengan!"

The wall exploded and when the dust cleared Naruto stood there disheveled looking. He looked thrashed but sported no fatal or life threatening injuries and his eyes still shone that brilliant blue he got when he fought.

"The threats are gone Kazekage. There is no sign of the snake and I've cleaned up the mess except for the three demolished buildings."

"Do you need medical attention?"

"No Kazekage. I am fine. If you'll excuse me there are some courtesies I'd like to finish. Please, enjoy the festival."

Naruto bowed and walked back down the street. He stood tall and no break in emotion was visible but Hinata knew he had to be hurting. The man had just single handedly killed his family and for an orphan like Naruto…no greater loss could be inflicted.

oOoOoOo

Naruto crouched on an outcropping of the bell tower and watched as the festival continued in full swing. It would seem everyone was determined not to be weighed down by the attack earlier this morning and Naruto was thankful. He hadn't moved for many hours but no one had called for him and Naruto sat in meditative silence.

"Naruto you there?"

"What's wrong Kankuro?"

"Nothing man. Just checking in."

"I'm here on over watch."

"Alright man."

The headset Naruto wore went silent but Naruto knew people were looking for him now and he sighed. He knew they wanted an account of the battle and also to see how he was doing. He gripped the sphere in his hand and took a deep breath.

"How'd you get up there Naruto? Neji and Hinata can see you but it looks like you're floating."

Naruto looked down and saw groups of twos or threes.

"When you get off your lazy ass you might see it's not too difficult."

Naruto heard Shikamaru chuckle and he dropped off the outcropping. He checked his fall with a wind jutsu and landed on a rooftop. Across the way stood his old team, the two Hyuuga's and Shikamaru.

"Who wants to see me?"

"Well all the kages, daiyamo's and VIPs'. And us."

Naruto nodded and tossed Shikamaru the sphere.

"That should keep them occupied."

"Listen Naruto…"

Naruto held up his hand and turned away. He wasn't ready to talk yet and he doubted he ever would be.

"Don't worry about me. That sphere contains the entire fight from each person's P.O.V."

Naruto jumped across the rooftops and crouched on a wooden beam as the Fire Daiyamo and her samurai entourage passed below. She was beautiful girl and Naruto remembered seeing her a few times when ROOT missions took him to the royal palace. He dropped down to the street and watched as she talked to the merchants.

"Do all master shinobi stare at beautiful young woman out of their reach?"

Naruto smiled and flickered to her side. He fingered a few beads and glanced at the Fire Daiyamo. While nowhere near Hinata's beauty, she was still quite the looker. Curves developing in all the right places and twinkling eyes but the fire and curiosity in her eyes showed confidence and aggressiveness.

"No they just observe and I'm already taken."

The Fire Daiyamo held up a shirt to Naruto's chest and bit her lip as she thought.

"I'm told by the Kazekage and Hokage that you belong to both villages. Everyone is so hush hush about you too."

Naruto walked with the Fire Daiyamo as she perused the market street and smiled as she asked about the wares. He knew she was striving for a sense of normalcy as Akina had done the same.

"You don't talk much do you? Against one of the shinobi conducts?"

"What would you like to talk about milady?"

"I'm told you are a fugitive and a dangerous one at that. Let's start there."

The young Fire Daiyamo was curious and Naruto wondered how much she knew. Tsunade would be hesitant to give out details and Naruto had been vague with Gaara to give him deniability.

"My banishment was enacted a year ago and I'm afraid I know very little milady."

The Fire Daiyamo snorted and held another shirt up to him.

"I may be young and still naïve but I know someone of your caliber wouldn't accept banishment and missing nin status without finding out why. The Hokage tells me you ran away with a high profile political figure and there's something inside of you vital to Konoha's safety. Explain that."

"I would love to milady but this is a story best told on a full stomach. Come, I'll treat you to some dango and ramen."

Naruto steered the Fire Daiyamo through the crowds and into a hole in the wall building owned by an old man. The samurai security detail cleared the building and Naruto sat down at the bar.

"This place may not look like much but it's got the best food in the village and is the number one spot for information. Welcome to the _Rakuin_ milady."

The Fire Daiyamo sat down on a stool and looked around. While clean, the _Rakuin_ had a battered feel and Naruto smiled. The owner placed a small feast on the counter and with a bow left to go upstairs.

"_Rakuin_ is also one of the toughest, no holds barred fight clubs east of the Western Sands. Don't worry; the usual nightlife won't happen during the Summer Festival."

Naruto chuckled at the Fire Daiyamo's facial expression and ate a dango off the stick. She followed suit and smiled.

"You're right. This is good food. Now, on with your story."

Naruto hunched forward and rested his forearms on the bar. He sighed and looked at his hands.

"The former princess of Snow Country asked me for a favor a couple years ago and that was to find her younger sister. Princess Yukie cannot have children and as you know this could ruin a nation and I spent a year trying to find Princess Akina. Once found and recognized as heir to the throne I became the ward to Princess Akina."

"Right right. To keep her safe."

"Yes. When I was accused of insubordination and other things my shinobi license was taken away. To keep my promise to Princess Yukie I returned to Snow Country as Konoha would no longer protect me and the village was no longer safe for Princess Akina. There I spent a year and on my return to Konoha my banishment was still in effect. I fled to Suna a year ago and now here I am."

The Fire Daiyamo crossed her arms and pouted at Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"You left out a lot of details."

"You wanted the facts milady and that is what I gave you. Besides, I have kidnapped you long enough and there is still much for you to see."

When Naruto went to pay the Fire Daiyamo left a bag of ryos on the table and muttered something about "fixing up this place." The entourage left the restaurant and a messenger appeared requesting they return to the Kazekage's office as the evening's festivities were drawing to a close. Naruto nodded at Kankuro who crouched on a roof a block down the street and he nodded back before disappearing.

"Who did you just nod to?"

Naruto looked down at the Fire Daiyamo in surprise and pushed away and obnoxious street vendor.

"The lady is observant or borderline obsessive. A friend wanted me to attend the summons as well."

"You weren't going to? Why not?"

"The Kazekage is just going to tell you your lodgings for tonight. There is no need for me to attend that."

"Yet you will because this friend asked you to?"

Naruto smiled. The Fire Daiyamo would retire to her room for the evening but she didn't know of the other things that would take place at night. The yemenyensa were out there in the desert and would attack en masse. The group was once the most notorious criminal ring in the Western Sands but ever since Suna controlled the Shukaku everything changed. The yemenyensa would attack every year on the first night of the Summer Festival and Suna would respond.

"Yes milady."

"You don't make any sense. I feel sorry for your girlfriend."

Naruto laughed under his breath and pushed open a door to Gaara's office.

"She's wonderful enough to put up with me milady."

"Huh. You'll have to introduce me to her."

Naruto bowed his leave from the Fire Daiyamo and took his spot in his usual corner. The Daiyamo's, Tsunade, the Raikage and Gaara were here and each looked at him but focused on Gaara when he cleared his throat.

"Good evening all. I hope you enjoyed Suna and her Summer Festival's opening night. The _Black Swan _has been prepared for you and your details to reside in for as long as you stay in Suna. The inn is the best one in Suna and I hope you enjoy your stay."

The Daiyamo's left along with the two kage's and Gaara turned to Naruto.

"Have a nice chat with the Fire Daiyamo?"

Naruto nodded and followed Gaara out of his office. They walked down the street and ducked into the _Rakuin_. The laughter and chatter died down but Naruto ignored this. He picked up a glass of fire sake and leaned back against the bar. All the Suna shinobi not on watch and Konoha shinobi shifted with uneasiness but Hinata walked over to him and hugged him. Naruto wrapped an arm around her and raised his glass.

"So what are the challenges?"

Kankuro walked over and pointed to the back wall where writing could be seen.

"You've got three types. Speed challenge, showmanship challenge and then your marks challenge because you know they're going to drag up some interesting beasts."

"What are the numbers looking like?"

"Well since Gaara passed some rules our side has thinned out some. We've got about one hundred against their projected three hundred and then whatever marks they have."

Naruto scanned the bar again and eyed some of the junior shinobi. He looked at Mizuke and raised his eyebrows at Gaara. Gaara shook his head and Naruto nodded.

"Some of these juniors still look a little young and I know a few don't have more than a handful of B ranked missions under their belts."

"You volunteering to head up a squad then?"

Chatter broke out and many shinobi tried to look tougher. Hinata giggled into his chest and Naruto took another sip of his fire sake.

"I'll head up a squad as long as I get to pick who's on it. And you and teme over there are definitely not on my squad."

Kankuro flipped him off and raised his glass to say something but Temari flicked him down into a chair with her fan.

"Alright so we have four squads of twenty five then with Naruto, Gaara, Kankuro and I as squad leaders. Naruto and Gaara have already picked their first members and before Kankuro and I do are there any volunteers to go to any squad? Know that Naruto will most likely jump into the middle of the melee and will most likely pick his squad so don't even try is my suggestion."

The shinobi muttered to each other but Gaara and Temari's squad filled up about halfway with Mizuke by Gaara's side. Temari turned to Naruto and waved her hand. Naruto sipped from his fire sake and looked down at Hinata.

"Who do you think? Who do you want in our squad?"

Hinata stole his glass and sipped from it as she surveyed the crowd. Naruto chuckled and nodded to Shikamaru who walked over. Naruto ignored Temari's burning stare and Hinata pointed to a shinobi who hung from the ceiling.

"I like his chakra coils. They're highly developed and from the look in his eyes he knows how to dance with blades. It's either him or Sasuke."

"That mans chakra may be well developed and he knows how to cut with a sword but he's been undressing you with his eyes all night."

Hinata smirked at him and then nodded to Sasuke while biting an ice cube. Sasuke walked over and jerked his head at Sakura.

"And since I don't want to die in my sleep Sakura and Kakashi-sensei as well. Alright, I've got seven so far. Kankuro pick some."

Kankuro smiled and pulled out a list. He read the names and those shinobi walked over to him. Naruto eyed Kankuro's squad and noticed that their strengths were leaning towards the mark territory. Temari and Gaara picked five or six more shinobi a piece and Naruto noticed the Konoha shinobi weren't picked yet. The Sand Siblings hadn't forgiven Konoha it would seem and Naruto nodded to them. They all walked over and stood behind Naruto and Hinata.

"Alright who wants to be in my squad _now_?"

A few shinobi raised their hands and Naruto looked at the rest of the shinobi to be picked. He finished his glass and slammed it down on the bar. He whirled his hand around and headed for the door.

"Alright squad Kick Ass let's go party."

oOoOoOo

Naruto sat on the ground with Hinata in between his legs and he peered out down the rocky ledge of the beginning foothills to the Nabudis Mountain Range. His squad of nine was situated in a loose circle and they waited for the yemenyensa to appear.

"So let me get this straight. A band of sand people are going to attack us with monsters from the desert and Suna makes it a competition every year?"

"Yeah that's about right Sakura. This is where aspiring shinobi can boost up their dossier if they want to."

Naruto looked up from the crook of Hinata's neck and smiled at Sakura's exasperated humph. A tremor in the ground followed by a billowing sand plume had Naruto up and overlooking the east side of the slope. He smiled and jumped down off the slope.

"Hold off! I want to see what it is first."

The rumbling drew closer and a hundred yards in front of Naruto a giant centipede burst out of the ground. The beast towered over Naruto by a hundred feet and Naruto knew the second half of the beast was still underground. 20 more of these creatures burst out of the ground and Naruto unhooked his kusanagi.

"Hinata! Neji! See if you can spot where the yemenyensa are. Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei take one a piece and cut through their necks. The beasts will go down easy but have a good bite."

Naruto jumped right as one of the centipedes slammed down towards him and sliced off its head. He did the same to two more and jumped to another one. Sasuke threw a giant shadow shuriken at two and Kakashi sliced through four more with double katana's. Tenten let loose with one of her weapon scrolls and the centipede attack was over and dealt with in ten minutes.

"Naruto-kun the yemenyensa has appeared out from some caves half a click east of the attack. They number somewhere in the one hundred range."

"Alright you set up over watch and direct us. Everyone else let's go."

Naruto charged up a black rasengan and added the wind element to it. He heard the chirping of birds and saw Sasuke flash ahead. Sasuke spun around and thrust both hands forward.

"Odin's Revenge."

Fire erupted forth in a spiral from Sasuke's center and lightning crackled down from the sky a moment later. Naruto jumped high into the air and hurled the black rasengan into the middle of the discombobulated yemenyensa.

"Kuro (dark) rasengan!"

The rasengan exploded like a miniature bomb and in a blinding flash of pure black flames burnt all within its radius. Rock Lee and Neji tag teamed the survivors with a combined taijutsu and Hinata gave the all clear from her position on the rocky ledge.

"All squad leaders this is Wild Fox. The yemenyensa attack via the foothills in the Nabudis and the casualty count is an unconfirmed one hundred yemenyensa and a confirmed twenty giant desert centipedes."

"Wild Fox this is Puppet Master. You suck you know that? We just beat back an attack force of fifty yemenyensa and ten large bloodhounds."

"This is Fan Mistress. My squad teamed up with the Sand Demon's squad and beat back seventy-five yemenyensa and the largest horde of desert locusts you have ever seen. That leaves a projected…oh goodness. Wild Fox and Puppet Master rendezvous at 2-25-10-15 stat! Twenty five yemenyensa elites are walking towards us!"

Naruto didn't hesitate and ran off to the coordinates.

"Puppet Master my ETA is five minutes. Yours?"

"Crap! I've got a sandstorm! Be there in ten."

Naruto cursed and crossed his fingers. He thought better of it and poured more chakra into his legs. In a burst of speed Naruto crested over a sand dune and leaped in front of Temari. The yemenyensa elite snarled and swung its flaming axe down. Naruto opened his hand and his eyes were a bright blue.

"Rasengan Resonance."

A blue flash of light appeared in Naruto's hand and the yemenyensa elite flew backwards dead even before it hit the ground. The rest of them jumped back and stared at Naruto. Naruto surveyed the squads and saw ten dead Suna shinobi. Kankuro's squad appeared and Naruto formed five shadow clones.

"The most simultaneous Rasengan Resonance I can do at once right now is six. I'm going to need some help."

Sasuke stepped forward and the Mangekyou Sharingan shone in his eyes. Susanoo rippled into existence and drew its sword from its sake container.

"I can handle six of them as well."

Kakashi raised his hiate to reveal his Mangekyou Sharingan and he stepped forward.

"If I time it right I can capture ten of them."

Gaara stepped forward and the cork on his gourd popped off. Shikamaru knelt on the ground between Gaara and Kakashi.

"I'll use my shadows to get as many as possible into the Kazekage's and Kakashi's jutsu. We'll have one shot it looks like so let's make it count. The rest of you back us up."

No one questioned Shikamaru as his intelligence and strategy were becoming legendary across the elemental nations and the old Fire Daiyamo had wanted him. Naruto trembled as he wanted to phase and tear through them all but he controlled the urge. He shook his head at Sasuke's look and readied his chakra. The yemenyensa elites came from all sides and Naruto smirked.

"Rasengan Resonance!"

The flash of blue light appeared and the yemenyensa howled. Susanoo swept its giant sword and a giant wormhole ruptured the night air. Gaara created razor sharp giant spikes out of the ground. Shikamaru wove a lethal dance with his shadows and caught any stragglers that didn't fall victim to the other jutsu's. The terrific clash ended and everyone took a deep breath.

"Alright. Looks like we're-"

The desert sand erupted and the joint shinobi task force dove out of the way. Naruto jumped to his feet and grimaced as a sand titan climbed out of the ground. At its prime a sand titan towers a couple hundred feet in the air and rules the desert with absolute authority. Lucky for them the sand titan stood in its prime.

"Crap. How did this thing pop up?"

"Must have followed the yemenyensa and the beasts out of curiosity."

"We have no choice. If we flee it'll follow and attack the village."

"Right. How do we fight this thing?"

Naruto craned his neck and looked up till he thought he saw the monstrosities head. He ignored everyone's chatter and grinned.

"Gaara you're going to have to transform and siphon its chakra. That'll distract it and give us an opening."

All chatter stopped and everyone looked at Naruto like he was crazy.

"What? Drain its power and it'll shrink. In its real form a titan is like seven feet tall and anyone can handle that."

Gaara threw off his outer robe and created a sand dome around himself. Kankuro, Temari and Mizuke took up defensive positions around him and Naruto threw off his own cloak.

"How many of you all know some fire jutsu?"

Besides Kakashi and Sasuke about half the assembled shinobi raised their hands.

"Good. As Gaara siphons sand from the titan you all will burn the thing. That'll slow down its regeneration process and hurt it at the same time."

Naruto left the details of that task to Sasuke and Kakashi and walked in front of the sand titan. He flared his chakra and waved his arms.

"Come on ya bloke. Eat me."

Hinata cried out but Naruto didn't move and disappeared when the sand titan struck. Gaara finished transforming and stood up in the massive form of Shukaku. The two monstrosities were about the same height and each bellowed their challenge at the other. Gaara started sucking sand from the sand titan and those shinobi able to cast fire jutsu did so after Sasuke unleashed Ameratsu on the sand titan. The sand titan bellowed at this and drew upon the desert sand to keep its form. Little by little the sand titan shrunk though and a blue flash burst from its core.

"Kyojin (giant) rasengan resonance!"

The sand titan blew apart and Naruto fell out. He coughed and stumbled to his feet. Neji and Hinata flew by on either side of him and struck the now seven foot tall sand titan.

"Jyuuken Air Palm."

The sand titan skidded backwards and Rock Lee jumped into the air. He spun around and kicked the sand titan with everything he had.

"Aaaaah Konoha Leaf Whirlwind!"

The sand titan exploded and Rock Lee dropped to the ground. No one spoke and Naruto hugged Hinata to him when she flickered back. Both were loath to break the physical connection now that they had reestablished it and she looked up at him.

"Making new jutsu up on the fly huh?"

Naruto smiled and rubbed the back of his head. Sakura handed him his discarded cloak and he pulled it on. Gaara smiled at him from Mizuke's side and Naruto rolled his eyes. He wrote the silence seal, tapped it towards Kankuro and smirked when the puppet master shinobi couldn't speak. Hinata turned them back to Suna and everyone laughed at Kankuro while heading back into Suna.

oOoOoOo

Naruto hung upside down from the high arch of Suna's bell tower and watched the second day of the Summer Festival. Later tonight there would be a small ceremony and moment of silence for those shinobi that died in the attack of the yemenyensa last night.

"The Fire Daiyamo has been asking for you Naruto. You must have impressed her last night."

Naruto snorted at Gaara as the Kazekage joined him and closed his eyes.

"I did nothing of the sort. She asked about my banishment and I gave her the facts."

"She had a long conversation with your Hokage and has ordered that your banishment be nullified. The Wind Daiyamo is none too pleased with you leaving Suna and has offered compensation or status but the final decision is yours."

Naruto watched as the Fire Daiyamo approached where Hinata stood waiting for him and then the Fire Daiyamo looked up to the spot where Naruto hung. Gaara chuckled at Naruto's sigh of disbelief and both dropped to the ground below. Naruto touched down with a wind jutsu and Gaara rode down on sand. Both bowed to the Fire Daiyamo and Naruto looked sideways at Hinata. She rolled her eyes but smiled when the Fire Daiyamo looked at them after Gaara left.

"You are a most peculiar shinobi Naruto and the Lady Hokage filled me in on some of your professional career. Most interesting yet so contradicting with your official record."

Naruto's eyes narrowed and his smile tightened. Hinata sucked in a deep breath and slipped her hand into his.

"Why would you say that milady?"

The Fire Daiyamo giggled and walked back down the vendor street. Naruto looked at Hinata and resisted the urge to run away.

"Is she serious?"

"The Fire Daiyamo is Naruto and I don't think we should keep her waiting."

"Fine. I'm still going to kidnap you and have my wicked way with you though."

Hinata raised an eyebrow at him and stepped in front of him. She looped her hands around his neck and he grasped her hips. She shivered as he ran his hands up and down her sides twice and let herself drown in the feeling.

"No not yet. First we must entertain the Fire Daiyamo and then we can, goodness Naruto, have some alone time."

Naruto took Hinata under his arm and followed the Fire Daiyamo. She turned around from a street vendor and wrinkled her nose.

"I don't know how you can be around him Hinata. He's so secretive and always checks what he says."

Hinata smiled and shook her head.

"Naruto-kun is that way because he can't trust you yet milady. You have absolute power over his professional career and it tends to make one wary."

"I can see your point and I guess I can't be annoyed at that. So, Naruto your reinstatement into the shinobi task force is up for review and I wish for you to return."

Naruto looked up at the sky and at a nudge from Hinata's hip looked down at the Fire Daiyamo. Her green eyes still held her usual casualness and pride but Naruto could see the girl regarded him as some hero of Konoha.

"Alright I'll return to the task force in Konoha."

The Fire Daiyamo smiled and held up a shirt.

"Good. Now, I can't have one of my shinobi going shirtless all the time."

OOoOoOo

_**A/N: Naruto's entrance back into Konoha is next chapter (obviously) and other interesting things are up next. Ja ne and it's no secret I just love reviews.**_


	10. Trials Of The Damned

_**A/N: There are some points of concern I would like to bring up as questions from my reviewers:**_

oOoOoOo

**Hinata:**__Chakra control is the basic foundation of Jyuuken yes but suppressing one's chakra takes skill, time and willpower. The Hinata I created has become powerful and I needed a weakness, however trivial. Also, she didn't go with Naruto to Suna because he asked her not to, I would have thought that obvious. She's been away from Konoha for a year and a half now? Time to bring her home. There will be no other explicit lemons for the rest of the story, limes and sensual moments yes, but no lemons.

**Team 7:**__Yes they are alive and I hadn't planned on killing them at all. I made sure there were subtle clues that could lead one to believe they were alive. Closed coffin burial? Naruto not being able to see his teammates and friends? No bodies or corpses mangled beyond recognition?

oOoOoOo

Naruto walked through Konoha's main gate and pulled Hinata behind him as five shinobi sprinted at him. He threw one out the gate, kicked another aside and fell to the ground from the force of the last two. Akina sat on his chest and the girl, Moegi, from Konohamaru's old Genin now Chunnin team sat on his legs. A kunai pointed at his forehead and when Naruto craned his neck back he saw a grinning Konohamaru.

"Gotcha my eternal rival!"

"Do you?"

Naruto poofed and when the smoke cleared a log took his place. The real Naruto whistled from atop the gate and waved when they looked up at him. He laughed when they grumbled and bowed his head at the Princess Akina.

"Shouldn't you be back in Snow Country Princess?"

Akina shook her head and waved her hands, her eyes wide. Naruto narrowed his eyes and twirled a kunai on his finger. Konohamaru looked gob smacked with his mouth hanging open and the rest of the team had similar expressions.

"You're a princess? You told us you were an orphan from Snow Country and that you lived in the orphanage by the river!"

Akina bowed her head, her now shoulder length brown hair hiding her stunning green eyes. Naruto noticed she had highlighted her hair a little with lighter brown streaks and wore combat clothes similar to that of a kunoichi's. Still slender, Akina, now thirteen had subtle differences about her and Naruto's gaze turned stern.

"Hinata finish the escort mission of the Hokage and I'll be along soon. Princess Akina care to join me for a walk?"

Hinata took Tsunade's arm and ushered her away with the rest of the Konoha entourage in tow. Sakura whisked Konohamaru with his two cohorts along with Sasuke's help.

"You just had to ruin it didn't you? I was this close to becoming a Konoha shinobi and living a normal life!"

"Normal? You call my life normal? Princess-"

"I am not a princess anymore! Yukie is with child and I am no longer heiress to the throne."

Naruto froze at this revelation and stared at Akina. Her chest heaved from her exertion of all the screaming and she looked close to tears.

"Yukie doesn't know you're here does she?"

Akina shook her head and Naruto sighed.

"I made sure I was seen out West and told the hotel manager I was heading further into the West. I left a very obvious trail to the hotel and then had a clone go as far West as I could manage."

Naruto smiled and had to admit Akina had a genius of a plan. She had taken all of his lessons and training to heart and made a very good plan.

"How were you planning on becoming a shinobi? You would have been recognized."

"I'm still working on that."

"How about this? I take you and your "team" out on a mission and we'll see how you do. If you do good I'll take you on as a student and neither Konoha nor Yukie can summon you anywhere without my consent."

Akina looked up and smiled. She stood up and placed her hands on her hips.

"Let's do it."

oOoOoOo

"You want to what? Naruto this is crazy, no beyond crazy and Konoha shouldn't recognize a runaway."

Tsunade along with Akina and Naruto stood in her office and Tsunade looked ready to pull her hair out.

"Consider it a favor for a favor."

Tsunade looked at Naruto and raised an eyebrow. Naruto shrugged his shoulders and looked out the window.

"You want me to testify against Danzo. I could very well cite a conflict of interests and the court would dismiss me. Or you could whip up some paperwork and I could be your latest undercover agent."

Tsunade stared at Naruto and he met her gaze. Akina resisted the urge to hop from foot to foot as a long, tense standoff took place.

"I'll pick the mission."

"Fine, but the planning is left up to me."

"A written copy better be on my desk before you leave."

"Alright."

Tsunade turned and looked out the window. Naruto grabbed Akina's shoulder and steered her out of the room. Once outside the Hokage Tower Akina turned to Naruto and smiled.

"Don't ask. You are now my student and I don't talk about training procedures or mission planning."

Akina pouted but smiled again and skipped beside Naruto. Naruto handed her a piece of paper and pointed down the street.

"You're first task is to gather up your team. Convince them of your sincerity; gather up the supplies on this list and do gear check prep in the hotel on this same piece of paper. Be in the hotel lobby by five am in training attire. Go."

Akina looked overwhelmed for a few seconds but shook her head and ran off. Naruto walked down the street and Hinata flickered to his side. She looped her arm through his and hugged him.

"So what's the verdict?"

Naruto looked down at her and grinned.

"Feel like going on a mission?"

"And what would this mission be?"

"That's for the Hokage to decide but I'm heading it and Konohamaru and Akina are fulfilling it."

Hinata raised an eyebrow at him and they walked into Ichirakku's. Ayame smiled and hollered back into the kitchen that Naruto was here. The next couple of minutes were spent catching up but eventually the two sat down to some ramen.

"It's part of the deal. Tsunade hides Akina and I testify against Danzo."

Hinata swirled her chopsticks in her bowl and looked to be in deep thought. Naruto waited with tempered patience for her to say what was on her mind and took a bite of his ramen.

"You're going to testify?"

Naruto's eyes darkened and he almost broke his chopsticks from the force of his grip on them.

"Yes. I owe it to everyone."

oOoOoOo

_After the Mission. Two days later_

Naruto stared at Hinata's ceiling in her darkened room and thought about everything that would happen today. Yesterday, Hinata, Naruto and Konohamaru's team plus Akina had returned to Konoha in the middle of the day. The Chunnin had stumbled down the street and Naruto had them stretch and cool down while debriefing them. The mission had been a simple transport a scroll to this location at this time and come back. Tsunade had "bandits" attack and Naruto and Hinata did nothing to help. The Chunnin were decent and Akina fared a little bit better but they were all bruised and shaken. Naruto didn't hesitate and had them practice all sorts of field exercises after the bandits' second attack.

"You should still be sleeping Naruto-kun. You have a lot going on today."

Naruto ran a hand down Hinata's bare back and she sighed. A quiet knock sounded on Hinata's door and Naruto went to hide but Hinata tightened her hold on him and muttered "its just Hanabi" into his chest. Hanabi walked into the room, shut the door and bounced onto the foot of Hinata's large bed. Hinata groaned and Hanabi giggled.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything but it's been so long since I've seen Naruto and all."

"No, you just want to catch us in the act for blackmail and bother us because we took Konohamaru on a mission for the past two days."

Hinata's retort was muffled due to her face being pressed into Naruto's bare chest and Hanabi pouted with her head cocked to the side.

"Well that too but I wanted to see Naruto."

Naruto smiled and sat back up against the headboard.

"Sorry to break it to you midget but Konohamaru won't be able to come out to play until tomorrow at least. He's going to be sore and tired for a while."

Hanabi glared at Naruto but smacked his leg through the blankets.

"Konohamaru told me before you all left that the mission was a simple scroll transfer and then heading back here. He moaned about bandits and combat hunter exercises when he got back."

Naruto grinned and raised his eyebrows. He shifted out from underneath a dozing Hinata and stretched his arms above his head. He didn't have to worry about Hanabi as he wore a pair of shorts and he picked up his shirt from atop Hinata's dresser.

"Sorry Hanabi but I have a very busy day today and have to get dressed. I'll see you later."

Hinata rolled over and held the sheet up to cover her breasts when she sat up. She brushed her hair out of her face and caressed Naruto's cheek when he whispered a goodbye against her lips. Naruto climbed out Hinata's window and Hinata sighed.

"What's he talking about?"

Hinata stood up out of her bed and walked over to her dresser. She pulled out a bra and white summer dress. The two sisters were comfortable with each other and being naked or half naked didn't matter. Hinata finished dressing and sat down to brush out her hair.

"Didn't father tell you that he has an important council meeting all day today?"

Hanabi scrunched her nose and sat cross-legged on Hinata's bed with her chin in her hands.

"Yes. I didn't think anything of it besides meeting with Konohamaru after training and lessons. Why?"

"A top official of Konoha is being tried today and Naruto is a key witness. Doing the mission yesterday with Konohamaru was part of the deal Naruto made with the Hokage."

"Who's on trial?"

"Danzo, head of the ROOT division and councilman of Konoha."

Hanabi's mouth fell open and Hinata finished getting ready for the day as Hanabi digested the information.

"Wait, didn't Naruto work for Danzo?"

"He did. I'm not privy to the details of the deal but with Naruto testifying against Danzo the older man won't have a chance and that's what Tsunade wants to happen."

A knock sounded on the door and Hinata called out for the person to come in as she threw open her curtains. Brilliant sunlight shone into Hinata's room and the Lady Christina walked into Hinata's room. Both girls smiled out of politeness and the Lady Christina smiled as well.

"Good morning. I was looking for you Hanabi as your father wants to see you and I heard your voice from in here."

Hanabi stood up from Hinata's bed and helped Hinata make it.

"Until next time sister."

Hinata nodded and dipped her head in respect to Hanabi. Hanabi didn't like it but both girls followed procedure in front of others and Hanabi left with the Lady Christina.

oOoOoOo

_Danzo's Trial That Afternoon_

The architects of Konoha had designed the council hall of Konoha with two goals in mind; efficiency and simplicity. The hall could seat around four hundred occupants with the rising levels very much like the old Greek coliseum architecture. A single, marble stone chair sat in the middle of the hall and three narrow windows on the highest level of the hall allowed shafts of sunlight to bathe the seat in sharp contrast of natural lighting. The spot where the chair sat was the brightest point in the room and the lighting made sure everyone's attention would be drawn to it. There were fifty chairs on each ring/level of the hall and there were four rings/levels total. The officials sat in chairs of six, two rows high and the Hokage's chair was in the middle, right in front of the defendant's chair. Today however, the somber air of the council hall would remain as there were only eighteen occupants in the room. Danzo sat shackled in the marble defendant's chair and a now fully strong Team Seven sat off to the side on the first ring/level. The twelve officials' chairs were occupied with the clan heads and Tsunade sat perched in the Hokage's chair.

"The trial of the accused, Danzo, high councilor of Konoha and head of the ROOT division is now in session. Everyone here in this room is sworn to absolute secrecy about all aspects of this trial and you have placed both written and verbal oaths in my office to uphold this."

There were general murmurs of consent and Tsunade leveled Danzo with the full power of her hatred.

"Danzo you are accused of more than a dozen schemes that led to the assassinations or demise of key politicians and shinobi here in Konoha, the general scheme of usurping control from the rightful Hokage and alliances or dealings with prominent enemies of Konoha. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty."

Danzo, stripped of all his bandages and heavy wrappings looked like the average man one might find on the street. His multiple Sharingan eyes had been removed and he had a normal brown eye put in to replace the one in his head. His arm had been sewn back up and he wore the simple kimono of a prisoner in Konoha's prisons. Tsunade's calm expression never faltered and she motioned to the three plain manila folders on the desk in front of Danzo and the councilor's.

"In front of all of you are files and pictures of all the workings Danzo kept in a safe about every ROOT mission and contracts. In another one of the files are the testimonies of Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, which reveal how Danzo made an alliance with, known terrorist Orochimaru-Kabuto and Kratos to kill them. The third file contains a report from Naruto Uzumaki, my acting double agent and the evidence he compiled damns Danzo beyond reprieve. Please take a look at them and ask any questions you may have."

Danzo's head snapped up and he glared at Naruto in surprise. Naruto met his gaze with cool indifference and he fought to keep his chakra patterns normal but on the inside he was smiling because the man that tried to rip every semblance of self from Naruto would die and burn in hell by tomorrow morning.

oOoOoOo

Naruto pushed open the double doors that led back outside of the council hall and took a deep breath to rid himself of all the negativity that was still circulating in the building. He closed his eyes and leaned against the side of the building. Sakura and Sasuke had left five minutes earlier and Naruto knew they would spend the rest of the day in the Uchiha Estate to avoid everyone. Kakashi no doubt would head to the memorial stone and Naruto sighed as he had to digest everything that had just transpired. Tsunade had been ruthless and as the trial progressed the councilors had lost all sense of decorum. Danzo had committed multiple unethical acts, which had devastating effects or crippled Konoha and with every word that was read in those files more nails had been pounded into Danzo's coffin. Slender, gentle hands clasped the back of his neck and a soft, curvy body pressed into him. A warm pair of lips pressed a gentle kiss at the hollow of Naruto's throat and Naruto crushed Hinata to him.

"It's over Naruto. Smile again for me."

Naruto used his father's special transportation jutsu and jumped both of them out of there. He had his own personal angel whose natural innocence and gentleness would be the balm necessary to brighten this dark day.

oOoOoOo

A shrill siren and shouts woke Naruto from a comfortable night's sleep the night after Danzo's trial and he leaped out of his bed. He ran over to his window, leaned out and saw flashes of chakra from Konoha's main gate. Naruto spun around on his heel and in under five minutes jumped out his window in his usual combat attire ever since returning from the Land of Snow. Sakura jumped up beside him on his right and Naruto skipped across the rooftops as both shinobi raced for the front gate. Naruto halted on the roof of one of the towers and nodded to Sasuke who crouched on the other one.

"The night shift guards were attacked by larger than life wolves and one managed to survive long enough to sound the alarm. A hunting party of Lupines attacked."

Naruto growled and dropped down to the front of the gate. The shinobi there gasped but Naruto ignored them and pushed his way past the medic nins who were treating the survivor of the initial assault. He knelt down and placed a hand over the man's chest wound.

"Sorry buddy but this is going to sting."

Naruto focused some of Kyuubi's chakra to flow into the man's body and the man convulsed as Kyuubi's chakra burned the Lupine's venom. Kyuubi's chakra cautered the wound and Naruto stood up. He grabbed the gauze from a shocked medic nin, wrapped the fabric around the man's chest and sighed as the man would have scars but would live. Once done he stood up and flickered over to Tsunade.

"Let me go out there alone and see what the problem is. Give me ten minutes and if I'm not back then send in the cavalry."

Tsunade glanced up at Naruto and narrowed her eyes. The qualities that made her the Hokage were picking up on Naruto's body language and tone of voice.

"What do you know about these beasts?"

"Save it Baa-chan. Call them all back and give me those damned ten minutes."

Naruto didn't wait for Tsunade's answer and shrugged out of his jacket. He handed it to Sakura with a nod and ran off towards the middle of the clearing where the Lupine attack party was finishing off the last of the shinobi. He heard Tsunade's shout for all the shinobi to retreat and he heard confused whispers as he flashed by his fellow comrades when they headed back for the safety of Konoha. With a vicious snarl Naruto rammed into two Lupines and clubbed two more aside with joined, clenched fists. He pulled a kunai out of his thigh holster and gutted one of the Lupines when it leaped at him. A second Lupine died when Naruto axe kicked the beast and its head smashed into the ground. The final two kept their distance and Naruto killed off another by throwing the kunai in between its eyes. Naruto snarled and the Lupine growled back. Naruto's eyes widened and he killed the last Lupine before it could run off. He walked back over to the main gate where every shinobi stood on edge and took his jacket back from Sakura. He slipped it back on and followed Tsunade as she motioned for him to walk with her.

"The Lupine attack party has been dealt with and we are safe for now. Prepare for a small army of refugees Baa-chan and assign a handful of elite security details for an estimated fifteen VIPs'. The Land of Snow is under attack and its inhabitants are fleeing for the safety in our walls."

"What? How do you know this? Naruto what's going on?"

"I'll have a report on your desk about the Lupines in an hour and you'll be able to find out then."

Naruto flickered away and climbed up the mountain pass that led to the top of the Hokage Faces. He ripped his jacket off as he trembled and he growled as his body pulsed with unnatural heat. He could feel Kyuubi trying to break free and his eyes slammed shut as he fought with everything he had not to phase. The battle wasn't going in his favor however and his two chakras swirled around him as both man and beast fought for control. A warm, soft hand pressed on his back and a sliver of light broke through the red haze of Kyuubi's rage. Naruto seized this chance of momentary weakness and forced Kyuubi to subside. With a gasp he dropped to his hands and knees and fought to regulate his breathing. The hand never left his back and now two slender arms hugged him to soft curves.

"Hinata that was beyond dangerous. If I had phased I could've killed you."

Hinata kissed the back of his neck and rested her head against his back. Naruto stood up but Hinata never relinquished her hold on his back.

"You're afraid. Afraid that they'll find out your secret and they won't accept you anymore."

"Yes."

Naruto choked out the word as Hinata had hit the nail on the head. Would his fellow shinobi and everyone that knew him accept him once they found out his new intimacy with the Kyuubi? So much fear resided in Konoha still over the fact that Naruto walked the streets with the Kyuubi inside of him and everyone thought the seal still worked as his father Minato had created it. The news that Naruto had altered the seal and to such a radical degree would no doubt cause a wave of blind panic to ripple out across Konoha once it became common knowledge.

"Don't be. If everyone else abandons you I will still stand by your side and love you."

oOoOoOo

_The Next Morning_

Naruto walked towards the Hokage Tower where the meeting was being held in the Council Hall and held the door open for Hinata. She smiled up at him from underneath his arm and threaded the fingers of both her small hands into his much larger one. The silent gesture spoke volumes and Naruto pulled her further into his side as they walked to the ornate, heavy maple doors of the Council Hall.

"Rest easy Hina-chan. We're going to be fine."

The confidence of Naruto's smiled calmed some of the butterflies in Hinata's stomach and the warmth from his lips when he stole a quick kiss nullified any remaining fears. Naruto pushed the double doors wide open and ambled in, his striking blue eyes aglow with confidence. The quiet buzz of the hall let Hinata know how packed the hall was and she scanned the room for familiar faces. Shikamaru glanced at them for a moment before he turned back to his conversation with the big whigs in the intelligence division. Sakura and Sasuke were talking in a semi-deserted section on the upper balcony, Kakashi read from his ever-present orange book in a back corner and Neji sat behind her father with Tenten near the front. People still trickled in behind her and she sensed the rest of the Rookie 12 behind her.

"Aiya, Hinata-chan. What is Tsunade-sama making us come here so early in the morning for?"

"Good morning Ino-san. You already know the answer to that question."

Ino grumbled and shook her head. Rock Lee gave a cheerful good morning and left to go find his old mentor. Kiba glared at Naruto but Shino shook his head and steered him away. Chouji nodded and led Ino over to Shikamaru who had finished his conversation. Tsunade headed for the middle of the speaker's floor and Naruto led Hinata to a darkened section of seating off to the left side. He sat down on one of the benches and let his back rest against the wall Hinata sighed and sat down next to him.

"Just because you know all about the Lupines and what havoc they can wreck does not mean you don't need to be here for appearances sake. You need to show your support and your presence speaks volumes alone."

Naruto sighed and let his body relax. Hinata ducked under his arm and snuggled into his side. The warmth of his body still surprised her and she let her hand fall onto his chiseled abs underneath his jacket. No one could see her hand but she knew this gesture comforted Naruto a great deal. Naruto pressed a kiss on the top of her head and focused on Tsunade.

"Good morning all. As you no doubt heard by some way or another we are once again under attack but this time by a new foe. The wild beasts known as the Lupines in the Land of Snow are coming to our village and Princess Yukie has asked for our help."

Tsunade paused for a moment to let her opening salvo sink in and Naruto could feel the unrest in the hall even with his eyes closed. He knew one of the pompous fools in the crowd would speak out in disagreement and he was grateful Danzo was locked away in a maximum security prison as he didn't want butting of heads…so to speak.

"That's preposterous Lady Hokage! The Lupines are fabled myth and there must be an ulterior motive for the Land of Snow moving here; however temporary."

Speaking of a person to complain Naruto knew the voice of the speaker very well. Narissa Tamaho was a young, aspiring politician who supported neither Tsunade or Danzo but spoke from a platform he called "the common citizens". Narissa was very popular which prevented an assassination contract from being drawn up on him and he had many supporters jump on his crusade bandwagon as he attended every political function Konoha held. He was well versed in politics and a quick learner.

"I can assure you Tamaho that the threat we face in the Lupines is very real. You witnessed the attack of one of the Lupine scouts this morning and the beasts in the main force are much larger."

Tsunade looked tired and a person such as Tamaho would just be an annoyance. Before Tamaho could retaliate Tsunade pointed towards the folder on the tables before them and asked everyone to look through them. Naruto didn't bother but Hinata looked at the contents of the folder and Naruto smiled. He stroked her arm with lazy patterns of his fingers and daydreamed of memories from long ago.

"That cat was a Lupine? That was what has everyone walking on eggshells around here? I don't think we need our entire task force mobilized when a shinobi team can deal with this lauded threat."

Naruto's eyes shot open and demon red irises glared at the politician. A deep rumble came from the back of Naruto's throat and everyone looked at him. Faster than anyone could blink Naruto stood on the speaker's floor.

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto stared down deep into Tamaho's eyes and let his canines grow out. Tamaho rolled his eyes and gave a what the fuck do you want look at Naruto. Naruto let enough chakra out to force Tamaho to his knees and shrugged off his jacket. His naked upper torso shone in the morning light and he heard many gasps from the crowd as they caught a first look at the three gashes on Naruto's side.

"This lauded annoyance? Narissa Tamaho you are young, naïve and befuddled in this ruthless game of politics. Tell me have you ever faced one of the Lupines in mortal combat?"

Narissa Tamaho struggled to raise his head and glared up at Naruto when their eyes met. Contempt shone back out at him and the politician raised his chin.

"Your penchant for theatrics still lives I see Uzumaki-Kyuubi. Your scare tactics won't work on me and you only fuel the village's hatred against you."

Naruto turned to the side so Tamaho could have a full view of the gashes on Naruto's side. The wounds still looked raw and nasty looking.

"As you've stated I have the Kyuubi still inside me and I know you've read all the details in my public profile. Let me tell you an interesting fact that isn't in my file and maybe you won't be such an insufferable know it all. I heal much faster than normal because of the Kyuubi's chakra and no wounds mark my skin after a few days. But, tell me, do you see the marks on my side?"

Narissa Tamaho chose to be offended by Naruto's slight and rolled his eyes.

"Of course."

"This is the venom in the Lupines claws and fangs. Can you imagine what this venom could do to a normal shinobi? Or perhaps a civilian?"

Naruto snarled and dropped his Kyuubi chakra. He bent down and retrieved a scroll from inside his jacket. After biting his thumb he swiped his thumb on the scroll. A scream could be heard from a woman on the upper balcony and gasps rippled through the captive audience. Before them all on the speakers floor crouched a snarling, drooling Lupine of gigantic proportions. The beast snarled and lunged at Naruto. Naruto didn't move and the Lupine jerked to a stop lit it hit an invisible wall. Narissa Tamaho looked like he pissed his pants.

"This my dumb politician is a Lupine like the one's coming to kill us. You've about pissed yourself in fear and all you've done is stare at it. The beast hasn't attacked you and hasn't even noticed you. Now, tell me, are you still willing to just send four shinobi against the hundreds that are coming after us?"

The politician shook his head no and tried to back further away. His movement drew the attention of the beast and it stocked towards him. Naruto didn't move a muscle to restrain the beast when Tamaho glanced up at him and the beast was so close to the politician its pungent breath filled the man's senses. The Lupine snarled and moved to bite clean through Tamaho's jugular when Naruto sliced its own neck open. The blood spattered on the floor and onto Tamaho's face.

"Why don't you let wartime decisions be handled by those who have the balls to do so?"

oOoOoOo

The wind blew through Naruto's spiky hair and let his head fall back through the water of the river. In one of the three rivers twisting throughout Konoha Naruto let his body drift along the rivers current. He figured the meeting would end soon and he wondered who would find the real him first. He had placed shadow clones in his usual haunts and hoped no one would find him here. The warm sun rays blasted his skin and he couldn't be bothered for anything.

"Everyone should be mad at you for your brash actions in the meeting this morning but since the vote passed with unanimous approval everyone is overlooking said actions."

Naruto's lips tugged upward in a ghost of a smile and he tried to picture the image Hinata's words portrayed. He opened his eyes, looked over at Hinata and saw her sitting on a bench with her legs crossed. Her black kimono set against her flawless pale skin made her so much more alluring and breath-taking.

"Stop undressing me with your eyes mister. You should be thinking of a plausible defense for the possible lawsuits that could be filed against you."

Naruto rolled his eyes and waved his hand to assuage Hinata's veiled threats. He would take the lawsuits to break the patter of monotony since his return to Konoha. He hated waiting and this didn't change as he grew older.

"Come on, you need to sleep and don't dazzle me this time. I know you didn't sleep after you dropped me off at home last night."

He didn't try and refute her logic. He needed sleep. He wanted sleep and she was offering him this chance. She held the towel he brought out with him as he walked back up onto the bank and he grinned down at her. She didn't return the sentiment but Naruto knew her annoyance with him was about an underlying issue and he shrugged into his jacket when he was dry. Hinata walked off back into the busy village and Naruto followed behind her. When he stopped to turn down the street to his apartment she called out to him.

"Where are you going? Your ungrateful self is coming with me back to my family's manor where I can watch you sleep and the branch family members are ready to restrain you if necessary."

Naruto followed behind her with a chuckle and raised his hands in surrender when she turned around to glare at him with a raised eyebrow. He offered his hands to her and Hinata turned up the intensity of her glare. Naruto dropped all pretenses and looked into her eyes. Hinata's expression softened and she walked up to stand in front of him. She took his hands in hers and pleaded with her eyes. This worked far better than she knew and he looked down at their linked hands.

"I just want you safe Naruto-kun. Please, you look after me so well and I feel spoiled because I never get to return the attention."

"Okay Hina-chan."

Hinata looked into his eyes to see if there was any fight left there and she when she didn't find any she smiled. She walked down the street and held his arm in her hands. They arrived at the manor and Hanabi met them in the outer courtyard. She eyed him up and down and giggled.

"Been a long time since you've been here Naruto. I'm sure my sister is over the moon that you're here and especially since she's in charge."

Naruto looked at Hanabi in confusion and then down at Hinata. Whatever Hanabi's latter comment meant made Hinata's eyes gleam and a wicked smile cross her lips.

"Hanabi I think I forgot to mention that Konohamaru asked for you earlier. Why don't you take him to the summer house out on the grounds?"

Hanabi returned the sentiment with a devilish smile of her own and clapped her hands as she jumped up and down.

"Father is out courting the Lady Christina for the rest of the day and won't return until after supper."

Hinata stopped her young sister with a hand on her arm and they met eyes. Hanabi seemed impatient to leave but Hinata's gaze remained firm.

"Remember the rules Hanabi. You are of age to court and marry now so the consequences of your actions are on your shoulders."

"Yes nii-chan."

Hanabi's meek tone and light blush made Naruto chuckle. The younger Hyuuga glared at him and he grinned wider. Hanabi huffed and scurried past him but she stuck her tongue out at him before she left.

"You shouldn't tease her so much Naruto-kun. She doesn't need any more ribbing as she has yet to learn to control her tongue."

"So do you but not just with speaking."

Hinata blushed at Naruto's implication and smacked his chest but led him into the manor. She brushed off the servants with quiet rebuttals and carefree smiles. The servants left them alone and Hinata took him up to her bedroom. She pressed him against the door and smiled up at him before she bit his neck. The intense passion that simmered below the surface in their relationship threatened to burst forth and Naruto switched their positions as he tried to control his rapid heart rate. Hinata's eyes were half-lidded with the passion between them and her breasts teased Naruto beneath the thin fabric of her tank top as her kimono had been discarded at the door.

"Hinata! What are you doing?"

Hinata pushed Naruto's jacket off his broad shoulders and his upper torso shone golden in the late morning sun. She didn't want Naruto to think as his good intentions would get in the way and she raked her fingernails down his defined abdomen. Naruto hissed and she smirked as his eyes rolled back. His stomach was hyper sensitive and Hinata thought this was because of Kyuubi's seal.

"Stop thinking Naruto-kun. Just let me please you."

Hinata should've expected it but she gasped when Naruto attacked her neck with searing, passionate kisses and a small flare of pain hit her back as Naruto slammed her against one of her bedposts. All she could do was moan as he worked up her pleasure level and run her hands through his hair.

oOoOoOo

_**A/N: The beginning of the end for this story. Two more chapters to go so if you want anything to be in this story then you'll have to put in a request quick for my beta and I. Ja ne and it's no secret I just love reviews.**_


	11. Convincing Konoha One Clan At A Time

_**A/N: One final chapter to wrap this all up my dear readers. Then I plan to go to the Caribbean for a nice holiday.**_

OoOoOo

His own personal angel was sinful. Hinata had collapsed on top of him after their wild, passionate lovemaking and before Naruto fell asleep he pulled the blankets and covers over them. When he had woken up six hours later to see the sun setting he went to get out of bed and that was his undoing. Naruto had pushed back the covers and froze. Hinata's skin glowed an alluring tone in the evening rays and he couldn't resist stroking the soft skin of her back. Hinata mewled in her sleep and pressed closer to him. Passion flared deep within Naruto and his hips pressed back on their own accord.

"Mmm Naruto-kun. We need to continue this in the shower as my father will be home soon and we need to clean up."

Hinata giggled as Naruto vaulted out of her bed, her in his arms still and her wrapped up in her sheet. Naruto set her down on the ground and tore the sheet off her body even as she turned the shower water on. He pressed her against the wall, the water beating down his back and kissed her with ravenous desire. The water cooled long before their frantic passion did but neither noticed and tried to satisfy their needs on each other.

OoOoOo

Three hours later Hinata walked into the Seventh Heaven and she glowed with the light of a lover well satisfied. She smiled at her friends as all three of them waved to get her attention and she sat down in the seat next to Tenten. Ino and Sakura both smiled and leaned in across the table and both smiled.

"You're glowing!"

"You have sex eyes!"

Tenten pulled Hinata's long hair to the side and looked at her neck. She grinned and turned back to Ino and Sakura.

"And she has love bites."

The three young woman squealed and grabbed Hinata's hands. Hinata blushed but her happy mood couldn't be brought down by her embarrassment and her eyes sparkled because of this. Her friends had been badgering Hinata ever since she had returned a year ago with Team Seven. Sakura knew a little more than Tenten and Ino but ever since the pink haired kunoichi had returned to Konoha she had been busy and besides, Hinata would bet one hundred ryos that she had told Ino all she knew.

"Spill our dear Hinata. All the dirty details right now and don't leave anything out."

Hinata took a sip of tea and looked out the window.

"I don't kiss and tell."

"Come on Hinata! You snag the number one mysterious ninja with a semi-tortured past, a top secret but lauded shinobi record and one of the hottest men in the village and you won't tell your best friends?"

Ino sent Hinata a flabbergasted looks and Tenten gave an exasperated sigh beside her. Sakura smiled at her with a knowing look as everyone was curious about her relationship with Sasuke and took another sip of her coffee.

"Mine and Naruto's relationship is something special Ino-san and for me it's a fairytale. He calls me his princess and treats me as such. Besides that there is nothing more you need to know."

The girls looked put out but Hinata remained firm and the bells on the café's door jingled. Naruto's chakra hit her like a warm caress and she smiled even as Ino's eyes lit up. He stopped by their table and leaned down even as Hinata leaned up. Their kiss was lazy and sensual which made Hinata sigh. They broke apart and Hinata raised an eyebrow at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"What I can't say hello to my girlfriend?"

Naruto pouted and crossed his arms over his chest but smiled.

"Fine, I need Sakura-chan for a mission and we need to get ready now. I couldn't resist kissing you so that's what that was for."

Sakura's eyes shot up to Naruto and he nodded. She cracked her knuckles and shot up out of her chair. Everyone else did and Naruto wrapped an arm around Hinata's shoulders. They walked out of the café and headed for the apartments.

"What's the mission Naruto-kun? Has anyone else been activated?"

Naruto kissed Hinata's head and held her closer to him.

"Team Seven has been tasked with escorting the last of the Snow citizens here to Konoha and Team Ten has been tasked to run interference."

Tenten laughed and pumped her fist into the air. Naruto nodded his head and blue chakra flickered around his fingertips. Ino looked put out but Hinata knew the reasons behind the teams' activations/ Team Seven, before their faked deaths were Konoha's strongest team and their reputation was well known. Period. No other team completed more mission and dangerous ones at that. Team Ten had been one of the few teams that had worked with Team Seven on several occasions and were a close knit, strong team as well. Ino's team was primarily sent out for lesser missions or espionage. Hinata's team was a specialist team as well but for tracking missions.

"Relax Ino. All other teams' are on standby but I don't think we'll need you and you'll get your beauty sleep. A Chunnin team arrived home two hours ago and there's just twenty Lupines running in packs of five. No sweat."

Naruto's confidence warmed Hinata's heart and she raked her fingernails across his abs. His muscles flexed and he looked down at her bust she looked straight ahead. Naruto squeezed Hinata's shoulders in farewell at his apartment and twenty minutes later walked side by side with Sakura down the street to Konoha's main gate. There the duo met up with Sasuke and Kakashi.

"Ready to kick some Lupine ass?"

Naruto's teammates laughed and head out with him.

OoOoOo

Naruto threw the last Lupine into a tree and smirked as the heavy oak crushed the beast. He sprinted past the last of the Snow Country citizens and jumped up onto Konoha's city wall. Sasuke and Sasuke flanked him and Kakashi stood on the ground level in front of the gate.

"Something's not right. Where are the rest of the citizens?"

Loud screams answered Naruto's question and people ran out of the woods. All of them were without baggage and Naruto's eyes narrowed when the Lupines came out behind them The very first of the refugees were pouring into the gate and Naruto shrugged out of his jacket. Kakashi raised his hiate and threw an arm out to stop Naruto.

"Easy Naruto. We don't know how many there are and we don't want to reveal your secret unless we have to."

Kakashi's words calmed the rage inside Naruto and he stopped shaking. A moment later the woods were empty and the main groups of refugees were on the plain before Konoha's gates. The calm blew apart into chaos however when a large pack of the biggest Lupines Naruto had ever seen burst out of the woods.

"Kakashi…"

Naruto started to shake again and Sakura held his arm.

"Where's Team 10? We're going to need backup."

Sasuke stepped forward and the tomes of his Sharingan spun fast. Team 7 waited as Sasuke assessed the situation and waited with baited breath for the verdict. After a few moments Sasuke shook his head and Naruto grinned.

"We have no choice Kakashi. This isn't a random attack. Someone planned this down to the last detail. We can't rush in and unleash hell as the refugees are in the way. Naruto you need to hold them all back for as long as possible. The rest of us will be amongst the refugees and protect them. Go Naruto."

Naruto didn't need to be told twice and he dropped off the wall. He hit the ground at a run and ran as fast as he could. He flashed by the last Snow citizen and leaped over a broken cart.

OoOoOo

Konoha feared the Kyuubi and wouldn't be one hundred percent safe as long as Naruto continued to live. Almost all of Konoha stood on the village's walls and watched as one of their best shinobi raced to what appeared to be his death. No one man could beat these tremendous odd and many said prayers of safety but then…the ground shook.

"What's happening?"

"Is this Naruto's doing?"

"Look!"

The cry of the small child drew their focus back on Naruto as he leaped over a discarded cart. They all gasped as Naruto's large frame grew larger and his whole being changed. He landed on all fours, large paws leading into razor sharp black claws and a massive torso led into sleek, strong limbs. Those with keen eyesight could see the ripple of glowing red fur as Naruto-Kyuubi stalked towards the Lupines. He threw his head back, roared his challenge and the horde of Lupines stopped several feet in front of Naruto. Snarls could be heard as if the Lupines and Naruto were talking. Naruto-Kyuubi's large, pointed canines gnashed at the air between him and the Lupines and the darker chakra he exuded made loose earth hover a couple inches off the ground around him.

"Our worst fears have been realized! It's the Kyuubi!"

OoOoOo

An eerie quiet had settled over Konoha as the village had just witnessed their strongest shinobi reveal an unexpected twist to his demonic side and no one outside of Team 7 and Hinata knew what to do. Naruto stood in the middle of the field amidst the carcasses and watched in mild interest as random zaps of the Kyuubi's chakra crackled around his body. The battle had ended three hours ago and his teammates had walked back into Konoha but Naruto wasn't ready to deal with the backlash of his shocking new development had in store for him. His enhanced hearing had picked up the general topic of discussion and…well, it wouldn't be pretty.

"_Our worst fear has been realized! It's the Kyuubi!"_

Naruto winced and closed his eyes as he remembered that particular shout-out and he felt his stomach heave. He threw up as the suffocating emotional blanket of fear and negativity from the villagers pressed in on him and he held back the tears. Twenty years of suffering, fourteen spent protecting his village and nothing had changed. The sound of shuffling footsteps made Naruto wipe his eyes but he didn't turn around and his breath caught when an old woman stood beside him. A little girl held her arm, no more than six years old and Naruto gasped as he saw the pale irises of a Hyuuga when she peeked up at him.

"Surprised Master Uzumaki that two Hyuuga's would come out to see you?"

Naruto looked down at the older woman and shook his head when he saw another set of pale irises. He recognized the woman now as the wife of the former head of the Hyuuga clan, Ciso Hyuuga. Shanoto Hyuuga was her husband and both were Hinata's grandparents. Naruto bowed his head in respect and Ciso tutted him.

"The young master Naruto, son of Minato Namizake doesn't bow to no one and least of all the wife of a former head. You must forgive my intrusiveness but I couldn't stand watching you sulk anymore and my great granddaughter wanted to meet her hero."

Naruto's head snapped up and he stared at Ciso with big eyes. Ciso chuckled and closed his mouth with her free hand. Naruto blushed with embarrassment and ducked his head.

You shouldn't be near me Ciso-sama. Now that Konoha knows my secret I fear I'm back to being the village outcast."

Naruto yelped when Ciso pinched his side and stared down at her. Ciso's lips were in a straight line and she glared at him. Naruto raised his eyebrows and went to speak but Ciso silenced him with a raise of her hand.

"Young master Naruto are you ashamed of the sacrifice your father made and the gift he gave you?"

Naruto winced again and turned his head away. He didn't dwell too much on the night of his birth and he steeled his mind against thinking of his parents. No one, not even Hinata or Akina could get him to talk about his childhood. The memories and history were too painful even if he did remember them with perfect clarity.

"Stop calling me that. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My father's legacy and my mother's lineage are not mine and I could never live up to either of them."

"Yes you can and yes you will. There is too much royalty and nobility in you r blood to think otherwise. Over time you'll come into your own and be ready for both of these things."

Ciso spoke with such decisiveness and firmness that Naruto couldn't help but gape. Ciso speared Naruto with a look and thumped her finger into his chest. He couldn't help but straighten up to his full height and Ciso smiled.

"There. Now you somewhat look like a man of your status. Come, we have to go find my granddaughter and discuss a marriage contract."

Naruto sputtered and flushed beet red. Ciso chuckled and looped her arm through his. The little child skipped off ahead of them and once Naruto recovered he helped the elder Hyuuga back into Konoha. He couldn't help it when he cast his eyes down on the street and Ciso jabbed him in the stomach with her elbow. Naruto looked up and straightened his posture.

"Don't worry Naruto. The village fears what it doesn't understand and you are quite the conundrum. Just when everyone thinks they have you figured out you surprise them and you surprised them big time with your transformation."

Ciso led Naruto to the Hyuuga compound and into the gardens. He helped her sit on a stone bench and then sat down by the ponds edge. The great things about the Hyuuga grounds were the sense of seclusion and tranquility. Naruto let his mind digest all that had happened this morning and what Ciso-sama said this afternoon.

"Naruto do you love my granddaughter Hinata?"

"Yes."

The quietness and absolute sincerity in Naruto's answer made Ciso smile and she let the peace surround them again. Naruto lay down on his back and closed his eyes as a breeze blew across his face.

"Would you want to marry Hinata?"

"Without a doubt Ciso-sama. Hinata has been my steadfast rock these past two years and I don't want anyone else to have her."

Ciso smiled again and closed her eyes to enjoy the warmth of the sun. She felt Naruto's chakra change and almost chuckled at how nervous he had become.

"Um Ciso-sama I have, um, something to um, tell you."

Ciso opened her eyes and stared into Naruto's. The young man was sweating, his face flushed and he kept pulling at the grass. Ciso sent her great granddaughter off with a kiss and looked back at Naruto. He gulped.

"You've been so honest with me and I want to return the gesture."

"As long as you haven't gotten her pregnant and she is sure you are the man for her I don't need you to tell me what you are about to say. But I am grateful for your trust in telling me this."

A great weight dropped off Naruto's shoulders and he stood up. He helped Ciso to her feet and offered her his arm. They walked in thoughtful silence and Ciso led him into the compound. If his memory served correct from Hinata's tour from earlier than Ciso had stopped outside the council's courtyard.

"There is much to talk about young master Uzumaki and if we are to come through this looming storm then we must be united. The other clans follow by example and right now they look to us Hyuuga's for insight as our eyes can see underneath the underneath."

Kakashi's saying coming from Ciso's mouth made Naruto smile and shake his head. It would appear Kakashi was well versed with proverbs if he had hung around the Hyuuga's.

"I must warn you however that many of the councilors you will meet inside are not welcoming to your radical battle tactics and will try and dismiss you."

Naruto's mouth set in a determined, grim line and he squared his shoulders. He pushed the heavy double doors open a few minutes after Ciso had slipped inside to announce him. The quiet hum died down when Naruto strode up the center aisle to the middle of the hall and all eyes locked onto him. He stood tall and determined no humor in his blue eyes. His stance radiated power from experience and skill but he bowed his head in respect before he looked back unflinching into Hiashi's eyes.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you have been summoned for a private meeting before the full ruling council both main and branch. Be mindful of what you say and be honest with us as we will be with you. Speak."

Hiashi's opening address rang out in the decorated hall and Naruto felt everyone stop breathing as they waited for his response. He caught Hinata's eye and looked at her for a few moments. Hanabi sat on her right and Ciso with her husband on her left.

"What do you want me to say Hiashi-san? I know there is an underlying purpose to this meeting and that this matter needs to be addressed before we speak of the Lupines. Am I right in my guess when I say this meeting is about my relationship with your daughter Hinata Hyuuga? How it is unheard of for Konoha's Demon to love the once heir to the powerful but divided Hyuuga clan?"

Murmurs of unrest rippled out across the hall and Naruto held up a hand. Some of the councilors were furious with him, others surprised and very few proud that he had discerned the true meaning behind this meeting.

"Let me speak and then you can judge me. I am Naruto Uzumaki and I have many names. I have been called Wild Fox, Konoha's Demon, Kyuubi and Naruto-Kyuubi to name a few and the most prominent. My past has been dark, my present full of one trial after another and my future unknown. You all knew my father and some of you knew my mother but I will not flaunt their legacies in your faces. Know that when the Lupines attack it won't be a demon or the dobe out there on the battlefield but Naruto Uzumaki. You call me reckless and headstrong but you've never taken the time to understand why I fight the way I do. And if I have to fight alone when that time comes because Konoha is afraid of what I've become then so be it. I don't want you watching my back because if you can't accept me as a fellow shinobi and not a rage filled demon then I can't trust you. I make it a point not to fight alongside people I can't trust."

Naruto paused to take a breath and gather the courage to keep going with his answer. The silent hall waited, riveted as Naruto grew larger than life.

"It is with the same power that I pursue your daughter and love her for who she is. I know she is the apple of your eye and I treat her with the utmost respect. You have nothing to fear with me dating Hinata."

The spell Naruto's ringing speech had over the hall lasted several long minutes after he finished speaking. Naruto stood in silence, majestic nobility aglow on his skin and in his eyes. Ciso nodded, proud of him and Hinata and Hanabi looked at him in awe. Naruto never spoke like this before and the man that stood before them wasn't the Naruto they knew. An understanding light shone in Hiashi's eyes and he nodded.

"Well spoken Uzumaki-san. Hinata, Hanabi, please escort Naruto outside as the hall will take a recess and adjourn in ten minutes."

Hinata and Hanabi looked startled but did as their father asked. The hall filled with sound after the councilors exited and Hinata took Naruto's arm. This snapped Naruto out of his daze and he looked down at her, his eyes still ablaze with that majestic power. Hinata looked down at the ground as the power was too much for her to endure and Naruto's face softened. He tilted her face back up to his with two fingers underneath her chin and looked into her eyes with so many questions. Hinata blushed.

"You're doing it again."

"What?"

"Dazzling me and making me ache with desire. You don't know how much I wanted to jump you the moment you walked through those doors and you looked so hot while giving your speech."

Amusement twinkled in Naruto's eyes and he smiled at her, his canines in full view.

"Come on, let's get out of here before you do jump me love."

Hinata giggled and they walked out of the hall to a koi fish pond hand in hand. Naruto fell to the ground onto his back, which made Hinata fall on top of him, and he laughed when she shrieked. Hinata hit his chest and pouted but Naruto just kissed the side of her head. A comfortable silence settled over them and Hinata snuggled into Naruto's side with her head on his chest.

"Do you think I will have to fight alone?"

Hinata propped herself up with her elbows on his chest and looked up at him.

"No. You know the Rookie 12 will help you and I will."

Naruto sighed and tugged on a loose tendril of her hair.

"You're forgetting that I have yet to make an appearance to them and everyone else after my transformation. I have no idea what their responses will be like and I'm afraid of what Tsunade will do."

Someone cleared their throat and Naruto craned his neck back to see Hiashi and the Lady Christina. Hinata stood up and Naruto rolled backwards onto his feet.

"Sorry to interrupt but I would like to speak with you Naruto."

Naruto squeezed Hinata's hand and walked alongside the other man as they walked further down the path to the gardens.

"I would like to commend your bravery in the hall earlier Naruto and I am proud that you have risen to the challenges thrown at you. I cannot speak for the other councilors but know that I support you and am glad that it is you my daughter Hinata has chosen."

Shock filled Naruto's mind at Hiashi's approval and acceptance. Never in a million years would Naruto have thought Hiashi would have been so accepting of him.

"Um, not to be rude or seem ungrateful but why are you so sure to trust in my power and of my relationship with Hinata?"

Hiashi laughed and threw some crumbs to the fish in the nearby pond.

"Haven't you noticed how determined and stubborn my daughter can be? Besides, both of you have matured her more so than you, into fine young adults and I have watched you grow these past couple years. You have few precious things in this world Naruto and Hinata is your most precious one. Even I can see that."

The two of them fell silent as they returned to the koi pond and Hinata and the Lady Christina stood. Hinata looked annoyed but hid it well and Naruto took her hand in his. He saw the Lady Christina's calculating gaze and wondered what it meant but the moment disappeared when she smiled at Hiashi.

"Is everything alright father?"

In a move that surprised Naruto, Hiashi stepped forward and hugged Hinata. Naruto decided that father and daughter needed a moment and stepped back. Hiashi looked at him but he shook his head and bowed his head as he took his leave.

"I'll meet you back in the council courtyard."

Hiashi nodded and led Hinata down the same pathway he took Naruto down earlier. He smiled at the Lady Christina who smiled back and Naruto wandered down a curving path with his hands behind his head. The pitter patter of feet alerted him to the Lady Christina's presence and Naruto slowed down so she could walk by his side. He didn't know much about the Lady Christina except that she was a foreigner and the second child in the Baron merchant empire. Her father was a proficient and wealthy merchant. Naruto could see the benefits of having her tied to the Hyuuga clan and he held a wet cherry blossom branch out of her way.

"Why do you persist Uzumaki-san? Your life has been filled with nothing but strife yet you keep running on. Most people would have called it quits or backed off."

The Lady Christina spared no small talk it would seem and Naruto sighed. Why did so many people wish to know what went through his mind but never considered to ask what, when or even how. They always asked the why and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I am not most people then. I have my reasons and beliefs."

Silence settled over them at Naruto's noncommittal answer but he knew that wasn't the question she wanted to ask.

"Just spit it out milady. There's no sense in beating around the bush."

The Lady Christina stepped in front of Naruto and crossed her arms underneath her chest. She toyed with her question and then looked into Naruto's eyes.

"Hinata doesn't accept me. Don't misunderstand me, she's cordial and the image of the perfect daughter but there's no real warmth to her words. Polite acceptance of the circumstances is the best way I can describe her attitude towards me."

Naruto raised his eyebrows and shrugged at her.

"What do you want me to do? Hinata is her own woman and has a reason for everything she does or says."

"And she is an entirely different person around family, friends and lovers. I am asking for your help as you know her best. Even Hanabi is distant but still cordial."

Naruto ran a hand through his spikes and closed his eyes with another sigh. He knew he could help the Lady Christina with what she wanted but Hinata hadn't spoken to him about her reasons for not accepting this woman and he didn't want to do or say something he would regret.

"Listen. I know what it is you're asking for but Hinata has not spoken to me about you and I will not do anything without talking to her first."

Naruto led her to the council hall and stepped in after her. She took her seat by Hinata and Naruto stepped into the center once again. The council members filed in and sat down. Naruto met their glares without flinching and stood with that same confidence and majesty he displayed earlier.

"Naruto Uzumaki do you have anything else you want to say before we give our ruling?"

"Nothing more needs to be said."

"Then we pass our ruling with a sixty over forty in favor of both issues addressed earlier. Naruto Uzumaki, you have to the approval to date my daughter Hinata and you have the Hyuuga clan's full support when the Lupines attack again."

Naruto nodded his head, took three steps back out of the light and turned on his heel to exit the hall. Ten minutes later he almost fell over when Hinata embraced him in a hug and he did fall over with a laugh when Hanabi tackled him in a hug.

"Easy there squirt. You might bust my ribs or something."

Hanabi sat on his legs and stuck her tongue out at him. Naruto laughed and hugged Hinata to him as she lay curled up in a ball on his chest. The three of them got up and headed to Ichirakku's for some celebratory ramen. Chakra signatures approached hot and fast and Naruto tensed. The Rookie 12, minus Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata surrounded them and most didn't look happy.

"Hanabi, Hinata go with Neji back to your manor. I'll come by later."

Both girls looked ready to argue but Neji took a gentle hold on each of their arms and led them away. Naruto forced himself not to take an aggressive or defensive stance and eyed them all.

"So who has a bone to pick with me first? I know not all of you can be mad at me for the same thing."

Tenten stepped forward and her fists shook at her sides. A murderous glare burned into Naruto and she clenched her teeth together.

"The Kyuubi wiped out my entire clan and murdered my parents. Now that cursed demon is inside of you and I swore I would make the thing pay."

Naruto felt a pang of sadness in him at Tenten's words and knew that whatever happened would alter their friendship. Kiba stepped closer and he kept shaking and growling.

"You stole Hinata from me and made me look like a fool in front of my clan. You're head is mine."

Naruto figured Kiba would be angry and jealous because he was with Hinata and he sighed. Hinata wasn't interested in Kiba that way at all and as far as embarrassing Kiba in front of his clan he didn't know what that was about. Ino and Chouji stepped forward and both looked anywhere but at Naruto.

"Listen Naruto, I know the Kyuubi is separate from you but I can remember my parents talking about that night and well, I'm afraid okay? What you did out there was crazy and powerful and frightening. If you can change at will then…I don't want to think about it."

Naruto kept calm and his eyes locked onto Chouji's. The stoic, unflappable shinobi was sweating bullets.

"I believe in you Naruto. I know you're not that monster."

The icy hand clenching Naruto loosened and Shikamaru stood up from his crouch with a sigh.

"This is a major drag. I agree with Chouji and you have both the Aketchi and Naara clans' support."

The angry spikes in chakra from Tenten and Kiba made him flinch and Shikamaru caught both of them in his shadow. Shino drained their chakra and looked at Naruto.

"Go Uzumaki. My clan will support you."

Naruto looked at them all one final time and ran back down the street. Everything became a blur as he picked up speed and he made two shadow clones.

"Tell Hinata and Tsunade what happened here and tell them I need to be alone for a while. I'll be back if the Lupines attack."

The clones nodded and branched off. Naruto ran as fast as he could until the wind bit at his skin and he leaped over Konoha's main wall into the forest. He shed his jacket and transformed into the ultimate beast and bane of Konoha, the Kyuubi. The pain in him lessened and he focused on other things.

OOoOoOo

_**A/N: The tortured soul crap with Naruto never gets old ya? However, Hiashi not accepting him because of the Kyuubi does and I wanted to show a different way for Naruto to be accepted. Ja ne and it's no secret, I just love reviews.**_


	12. The Final Battle & The Next Chapter

_**A/N: Here it is. The final chapter of FHS. I don't think this story represents at all the original one that I had planned out with another author here on FF two years ago.**_

oOoOoOo

"So let me get this straight. Half of you disowned Naruto because of the Kyuubi, the second half told him it was okay and now he's God knows where?"

The double line of shinobi stood at attention but made no effort to respond and didn't look at Tsunade.

"I just want to have everything crystal clear before I go in front of Konoha and give them new orders. I'm not missing anything else am I? None of you want to throw anything else onto the proverbial silver platter of crap before I leave? Hmm?"

Silence was Tsunade's answer and she stood up straight from leaning on her desk and pointed to every single one of the shinobi. Her eyes were dark with rage and disgust.

"I'm going to leave three ANBU teams in here and if anyone moves or speaks I've given them permission to do whatever they want. One ANBU for each of you selfish, ungrateful spoiled brats. When I come back and hear that you disobeyed me I'm sending you back to day one at the Academy. No missions, no pay and you won't take part in the upcoming battle. You'll be treated as a civilian."

Tsunade shook with anger as she walked out of the room and the door clicked shut behind her. For an entire two hours no sound or movement happened in that room until Tsunade walked back in with their parents and stood behind her desk.

"The Hyuuga, Aburame, Aketchi and Naara clans and Sasuke, Sakura and Rock Lee may leave. Now."

The mentioned persons bowed and left the room. Ino, Kiba and Tenten and their parents or guardians stayed. Tsunade turned around and looked out her window.

"Your children and future clan heads made dire threats or made disgusting, unlawful assumptions against one of my best shinobi. That shinobi is Naruto Uzumaki."

The parents looked at their children and Ino looked remorseful but Kiba and Tenten's attitudes remained unchanged.

"Clan Inuzuka. For the dire threat made against Naruto Uzumaki by your clan heir Kiba Inuzuka you are suspended from active duty mission status and all the benefits it provides after the battle. Dismissed."

The Inuzuka clan members left stiffly and frog marched Kiba out of the office.

"Clan Yamanaka. For the disgusting, unlawful assumptions, which are causing Naruto Uzumaki extreme anguish, you are to be restricted to your clan residence for one month. You are to perform missions and then return to your residence. For no other reason may you leave as soon as the battle ends. Dismissed."

The Yamanaka clan left in the same fashion as the Inuzuka's and Tenten was the last person in the room.

"Tenten. For your dire threat against Naruto Uzumaki you are banned from active duty mission status until I say otherwise after the battle. You are also to attend therapy for anger management. Gai, escort her out."

Gai took a firm hold of Tenten and left. Tsunade slumped down into her chair and Shizune gave her a tall glass of stiff sake.

oOoOoOo

Naruto snarled and ripped his claws into the Lupine pack leader. He had appeared at the height of the nighttime raid and fell like a thunderclap on the Lupines. The beasts fell under his charge and he snapped his jaws into the Lupine. The beast yelped and Naruto broke its neck. He roared his triumph and the Lupines fell back.

"Interesting creatures aren't they Naruto?"

Orochimaru-Kabuto stepped onto the battlefield and the remaining Lupines formed a defensive perimeter around him. Naruto growled and phased back into his human form. The Konoha shinobi stood ready and Naruto walked over to Kabuto.

"So you're the one controlling them."

Kabuto laughed and clapped his hands.

"Very good Naruto. Although, you would know the beasts like that wouldn't you?"

"What did you promise them?"

"Why the power to rule Snow Country and to be able to phase like you do. That's why they're so eager to capture you."

Naruto's eyes hardened and he clenched his hands into fists. The familiar shiver to phase coursed through him and he controlled the impulse with much effort.

"You are familiar with the Land of Snow's legends aren't you Naruto?"

"Yes I am. Don't do this to them you filthy snake. They are like that for a reason and they know the curse will be lifted."

"Oh but Naruto how can you be so biased and cruel? You would deny them an earlier chance at their humanity?"

"Leave snake. I know all I need to know and that you're going to use them to further your influence of power. How despicable and desperate you have become."

Kabuto cackled one final time and disappeared into the ground. The remaining Lupines ran off and Naruto walked back to the Konoha forces. He ignored the fearful mutters, shaking and trembling and walked up the main street of Konoha. Kakashi stepped out from a side street and Sakura handed him a jacket when she dropped off a roof with Sasuke. Naruto pulled the jacket on and continued in thoughtful silence to the Hokage Tower. His teammates stopped on the steps outside the tower and Naruto pushed the heavy doors opened.

"Naruto! Welcome back and let me be the first to aplogi…what is it?"

Naruto nodded at the stairs and they entered Tsunade's office. Tsunade waved off Shizune and asked the ANBU to leave as she sat behind her desk. Naruto sat down in his window seat and laid his head back against the coolness of the window.

"Orochimaru-Kabuto controls the Lupine horde and I imagine Kratos will appear again sooner rather than later."

"What did he promise the Lupines?"

"Assemble an emergency meeting Baa-chan. I think everyone should hear what I need to say."

oOoOoOo

Naruto stood on the speaker's floor minutes after Tsunade gave her opening address. The hall was jam packed and many showed open disgust for Naruto as they hadn't seen him in a while. He ignored all of them and took a deep breath. While everyone wanted to hear any new news about the Lupines, what Naruto had to say would blow their minds. Lucky for him Tsunade had told them about Orochimaru-Kabuto's involvement and that silenced them all.

"I ask for two things before I begin and then I'll give up the floor. One, please hold all questions and comments till I'm done. Second, listen with an open mind. I know most of you are not fond of me as I kept a secret from you but I am going to be honest and fair."

No jeer or angry comment rang out in the hall as everyone could see Naruto's words held unbiased truth and power in them.

"The Lupine horde comes from deep within Snow Country's legends and is the unspoken blight on their otherwise honorable record. When Snow Country first became a civilized country with an organized ruling establishment there where two powerful factions. The Asai became rulers of the land and still rule to this day. The Darensanto vied to overthrow them and civil war broke out. No side could gain the definitive edge in the years to come and fabled Lady Talima of Snow Country legend passed through the warring nation at this time. She saw the destruction and suffering nation and called the two clans together. Both sides pleaded their case and Lady Talima looked into both factions futures."

Naruto paused to take a breath and he almost smiled at everyone's rapt attention and how silent the hall sat. He had to admit the legend was interesting as no one really knew much about the powerful small country and any news was worth hearing.

"She saw how the Darensanto faction would oppress the nation and how evil they were. She changed the faction into the Lupines and told them to learn from their mistakes. In one hundred years she would return and see if they had changed. This is the hundredth year."

Naruto sighed as he finished the story and rubbed the scars on his side. The Lupines scared him as this was what he could become if he let himself go and he strived hard to be in control at all times. That is why it hurt so much when Kiba, Ino and Tenten said those things and he dreaded having a talk with their clan heads.

"What does Orochimaru want with them?"

Hiashi's voice broke through Naruto's thoughts and brought him back into the room.

"He claims he can turn them back and let them phase at will. The older Lupines are more resistant to his charm and a few believe the snake."

"If they keep attacking the Snow country citizens then they haven't learned anything and the Lady Talima won't change them back."

Naruto nodded at Tsunade's assessment but he had an idea and would try it the next time the Lupines attacked.

"They are ruled by an Alpha. What the Alpha says is law and no one can go against their words."

"You hesitate in that statement young master Uzumaki. What is on your mind?"

Ciso sure did have good eyesight and Naruto grinned like a little boy with his hand caught in the cookie jar. He should have known someone would have caught him.

"Damn Lady Ciso when did you sneak in?"

"You are an excellent storyteller young master Uzumaki."

Naruto laughed and bowed. Tsunade cleared her throat and raised her eyebrows at him. Naruto sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"I wanna fight against their Alpha and assume control of their pack."

"You what?"

Many arguments were thrown at Naruto and he closed his eyes. He hadn't even told them the worst of it and a wry smile crossed his face as he imagined their reaction to that.

"Listen, call me fool hardy and reckless but you all know we're going to be overwhelmed and all outside contact has been cut off. A new strategy is needed and it's going to have to be radical or we will fall."

"And this is your strategy Naruto-Kyuubi? We don't even know what this Alpha looks like and your lack in confidence in our shinobi is disheartening!"

Naruto's face hardened when Narissa Tamaho stood up and spoke. The power and grace that he showed in the Hyuuga hall burst forth and he looked at the politician.

"I don't have a lack in confidence in my fellow shinobi and I'm doing this to save their lives. Children are amongst the ranks now and I for one want them to live a full life. As for the identity of the Alpha I found out who it was today."

Narissa Tamaho looked shaken but to save face he sneered.

"Who is it then?"

"Orochimaru-Kabuto."

Naruto held up his hands to silence the hall and looked at every single person in the room.

"The horde protects him at all costs and the strategy is similar now that all the pieces have fallen into place. Let me do this and end this nightmare. Once it's over I'll…it'll be done. The Lupine threat will be gone."

Tsunade stood up on shaky legs and cleared her throat.

"Write a simple yes or no on the card in front of you and we'll read the decision in ten minutes. Do so now."

Naruto stood in quiet contemplation and thought about all the things that would have to happen once Orochimaru-Kabuto fell dead at his feet. Collectors took the votes, counted them and handed the decision card to Tsunade.

"The decision is sixty four for and nineteen against. Naruto you will fight Orochimaru-Kabuto for control of the Lupine horde and for Konoha's continued safety."

Naruto let out a sigh of relief and nodded. The hall broke out into chatter as everyone filed out and Naruto disappeared in the numbers of the crowd. He walked down the street and headed for the Hokage Faces.

"Naruto hold on a moment."

Naruto stopped at Hiashi's voice and turned around to see a small crowd behind him. The Inuzuka and Yamanaka clan heads with clan heirs and Tenten stepped forward. Looked like the conversation Naruto wanted to avoid would happen.

"Naruto Uzumaki, on behalf of the Inuzuka and Yamanaka clans I would like to apologize for the remarks our clan heirs made. We hope you will forgive the slights made against you and that you will not take those harsh words as the whole of the clans decisions."

Naruto looked hard and deep into Kiba and Tenten's eyes. Neither appeared the slightest bit repentant and a fresh wave of sadness ripped through him. How he wished he could have the confidence in these two former friends but like he said in the clan courtyard of the Hyuuga's, those he couldn't trust he didn't want to watch his back.

"I will not hold their words and actions against you and I will ask Tsunade to lift your punishments."

Everyone bowed to him and Naruto walked away down the street. He made his way to the top of the Hokage Faces and sat down on his father's head. Naruto knew now what needed to happen after the battle and he wondered if it was the right thing to do. His dream was to be Hokage and have the village respect him but all those people respected was his killing expertise.

"What are you going to do when this is all over Naruto-kun?"

"Why do you worry about such things Hinata? There are other things to worry about than that."

Hinata sat down in his lap and despite himself Naruto wrapped his arms around her.

"You're not telling me something."

Naruto kissed her neck and then her lips. She responded with eager passion but Naruto felt the desperation as well.

oOoOoOo

Dawn broke out of the gray haze of the morning clouds and mist. From out of the woods a giant, burning fireball hurtled in a graceful arc towards Konoha and smashed her sturdy main gates like wet paper. The general alarm sounded and Konoha battened down her hatches even as the shinobi raced to the wall. ANBU, under direct command from the Hokage stood shoulder to shoulder outside Konoha's wall and the best archers in the civilian militia spread out amongst the shinobi on the wall. Jonin took command of Chunnin who filtered out amongst every available surface near the wall. Genin escorted the civilian populace to known safe zones and stood guard over the entrances once the evacuation was completed.

"Stand strong in the waves of this storm as they will show no mercy and give no quarter. We know the enemy and know how they are itching to sink their vile fangs and claws into us. We will give them no such chance. Understood?"

"Konoha prevails!"

Konoha's battle cry rang out after the senior ANBU gave the customary pre-contact battle speech. Naruto knelt five hundred feet ahead of the ANBU and cracked his knuckles. From one end of the clearing to the other seals were written in the ground and Naruto would live up to his namesake by activating them all within the space of two minutes. Once completed he would fall back and stand next to his old Genin team; ready to annihilate anything that tried to set foot into Konoha. His sensitive hearing picked up the sound of many paws hitting the ground and Naruto smiled. The Lupines burst out of the cover of the tree line and fanned out to increase their range of attack. Naruto didn't bother to spare a glance at them as they snarled in recognition and flashed through the series of hand signs necessary to activate the seals.

"Activate."

Naruto flickered back next to Sasuke and Sakura handed him a pick me up vial. He downed it in one gulp, nodded to her in thanks and narrowed his eyes when the Lupine horde crossed over the line of seals. In a blinding flash of blue and rapid explosions the seals exploded. Five seconds after this the head archer fired a flaming arrow as the signal for the archers to open fire. The Lupines snarled and roared but kept charging and Naruto readied to launch himself into the midst of them.

"Kukuku Naruto. I want to play with you."

Naruto's gaze fell on a cloaked figure and the Kyuubi growled as he recognized their chakra. The two men charged at each other and Kabuto threw off his cloak as he leaped into the air at the same time as Naruto. Naruto blocked Kabuto's medicinal scalpels and dropped back down to the ground. He forced his chakra to mold into blades and two and a half feet of blue wind elemental chakra formed into razor sharp blades. He smirked as he charged them up with the Rasengan as well and Kabuto's eyes narrowed.

"A new trick? You never cease to surprise me Naruto."

"I wanted to end your miserable existence as fast as possible so yes, I dabbled with my bloodline and chakra. Thousands of little tiny seals meld the two chakras together and combine to form these blades. Nifty huh?"

"Oh I can't wait to see them in action. I've upgraded as well."

Kabuto fused his own medicinal chakra scalpels with more dark chakra and the bright green blades turned a sick forestry green color. Naruto growled and ran in with both blades held high. While not as skilled as the Uchiha's at swordplay as the clan were natural geniuses when it came to it, Naruto and Kabuto displayed the greatest skill anyone had seen since the time of Madara and Senji. Neither of them made a sound as they danced to an invisible tune and their chakra blades clashed and flashed in a brilliant myriad of colors. In one definitive move Naruto dodged a violent double thrust of Kabuto's scalpels and Naruto capitalized on his opponents error by scoring a lightning fast thrust of his own on the inside of Kabuto's right elbow. While not a fatal or impressive blow, Naruto knew that every time Kabuto moved his right elbow searing pain from Naruto's foreign chakra and the ripped flesh would hurt the copy of the snake master.

"Rwaaaar!"

A gray blur hurled itself at Naruto and Naruto sidestepped while slicing clean through the Lupine's neck. Without missing a beat he dodged Kabuto's kick and blocked the follow up slash. Kabuto kept the fight in very close quarters as his range was limited and Naruto didn't mind getting up close and personal. Several long moments later Naruto scored another hit, this time stabbing clean through Kabuto's left bicep and wounding his left leg with a sharp leg kick. Kabuto's eyes flashed a strange red and gold as his fury doubled and the intensity of the battle went up a notch. Kabuto discontinued the chakra to his scalpels and shot out his right arm. A multitude of snakes shot out and Naruto hurled one of his swords right in the middle of them. He broke down enough of the seals in his chakra sword for the two chakras to have a negative reaction and his sword exploded. Kabuto leaped backwards to escape the blast and that maniacal grin settled on his face.

"Quite clever Naruto. You have grown in so many ways it's astounding and it makes it that much more satisfying when I kill you."

Naruto knew at Kabuto's words that the fight was over and gave in to Kyuubi as the demon prompted him. He let his conscience meld with Kyuubi's and he phased to transform into his alter ego as the great beast Kyuubi. Kyuubi snarled as Naruto let him have more control than he ever had and Kyuubi's chakra screeched as it pulsed in strong waves off his great form. Through the red, furious haze Naruto saw Kabuto's eyes narrow but the snake charmer flared his vile chakra as high as it would go. This didn't worry the Kyuubi as the beast's chakra levels far outmatched Kabuto's and with a guttural challenge leaped at Kabuto.  
oOoOoOo

The unnatural calm over the battlefield fell harshly on Naruto's ears and he turned his great head to look over the Lupine horde. Orochimaru's blood dripped from his sharp teeth and Naruto placed a large paw on Orochimaru-Kabuto's corpse. He roared his triumph and stood at his full height. One by one the oldest of the Lupines knelt on their front paws and bowed with their noses in the ground.

"You are not among the Darensanto bloodline and you don't bear any of their cruelty. Who are you?"

There was a slight ripple in the air and a beautiful woman stepped out of the darkness from the void beyond. The Lupine horde groveled lower into the ground and the fabled Lady Talima stood in front of Naruto. Her rainbow kimono hid her body and heavy ancestral make up covered her face but her bottomless green eyes shone with timeless wisdom. Naruto phased back into his human form and towered over the Lady Talima.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki. I am the Alpha of the great Lupine horde and speak for them."

The Lady Talima took Naruto's hand in both of hers and Naruto's two chakra's exploded around him. The two of them stared into each other's eyes and then the air around them settled as Naruto's chakra receded.

"You are more than just Naruto Uzumaki young shinobi. At long last I have found someone who can restore the glory of the Darensanto clan. You know what you will have to give up though? Is the price something you are willing to pay?"

"I have made my decision and have no regrets."

The Lady Talima turned to the Lupine horde and spoke a phrase in a long forgotten language. The Lupines trembled and a flash of light appeared. When the light died down half the Lupines were changed back to boys and men of all ages but the other half remained unchanged.

"I have seen your hearts and have fulfilled my promise from a century ago. Half of you have not changed and you shall remain the beats that still lurks in your hearts."

The Lady Talima turned to Naruto and he stepped forward.

"You have a new Alpha now and he will lead you on the path to restore your honor. True to form you may phase back and forth between beast and man. The ones that have had no change of heart may your darkness consume you."

The Lady Talima spoke in the same language as before and flames as black as night burned the Lupines still groveling. Naruto stepped forward and wrote a symbol in the air. A blood red kanji symbol for grace appeared and Naruto closed his hand. The men gasped and held their right forearms as the symbol burned onto their arms.

"Let everyone here today bear witness that the men before us all have shown the courage to accept their penance and have had a change of heart from their past wrongdoings. No more shall the Lupine horde be whispered in fear and the name vanishes today as the sun sets. A new band of brothers rises forth and our tribe will roar triumphant as we make our mark on this world."

"Aooh! Aooh!"

The men shouted in agreement and pumped their marked arms in pride. Naruto felt the Lady Talima vanish from wherever she came from and Naruto turned to face Konoha. The walls were lined with shinobi and civilian alike but Naruto pumped his hand in victory and the men shouted their new battle cry once more. A girl ran out of the opening front gate of Konoha and Naruto smiled when he saw Akina sprinting to him. He fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around her when she collided into him.

"Good morning Princess Akina. It's been awhile."

Akina tried to answer but all that came out was a blubbering sob and Naruto smiled as he stood up with her tight in his arms. Softly he sang her song to her and started walking back to Konoha. His newfound tribe followed behind him. Yukie met him at the gate and he nodded to her. Hinata and Hanabi ran over to him and he smiled.

"A good fight young master Uzumaki."

Naruto smiled even wider at Lady Ciso's words and dipped his head in respect to Hiashi. His old team filed in behind him after congratulating him and Tsunade walked beside him as well.

oOoOoOo

_2 Weeks Later_

Naruto smiled as he placed the last scroll containing his belongings in his knapsack and he slung it over his shoulder. Hanabi pouted on the bed and Naruto kissed the top of her head. Hinata stepped out of the room before him and Naruto met Hiashi, the Lady Christina and the Lady Ciso at the front door to the Hyuuga Manor.

"Take care Uzumaki-san."

Naruto bowed at Hiashi and clasped forearms with him when they rose.

"Be safe Naruto Uzumaki. Many are depending on you now."

Naruto nodded at the Lady Christina and smiled as he looked at the Lady Ciso. She smiled back amidst her tears and hugged him. She patted his cheek and stepped back.

"Don't keep us waiting too long young master Uzumaki. I'll start feeling old again and who else will take walks with me in my gardens?"

"I'm pretty sure you can finagle Konohamaru into walking with you."

Lady Ciso chuckled and waved her hand to the outer courtyard. Naruto sighed as he walked outside and he stopped amidst the small crowd. Iruka-sensei, Kakashi, Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan, Tsunade and Shikamaru waited for him. Each said something to him and Naruto laughed with them for a couple of minutes. He waved goodbye and stopped in front of Hinata at the front gate.

"I don't know whether to slap you, hug you, kiss you or drag you off somewhere and make love to you again."

Naruto laughed and took both of her hands in his. He let his chakra seep into her and smiled as she did the same. This was one of the most intimate and trusting things a shinobi could do as the other person became familiar with the first on every level. Hinata stepped closer and Naruto dipped his head down to kiss her. Time didn't matter to them but after a while they broke apart and Naruto placed one last lingering kiss on her forehead.

"I'll be back before you know it."

Naruto turned around and walked into the hundred man strong formation of his tribe the Kizuke. The men and boys tensed and shot their right arms high into the sky, their symbols glowing like hundreds of tiny suns.

"Aooh! Aooh!"

Naruto looked one more time over his shoulder at Hinata and then ran for the forest. Halfway there he threw his jacket off and transformed into the Kyuubi. Naruto felt the others do the same and he roared as he ran through the trees. Soon he would return as there was one more evil to be taken care of but for now he would make use of this peace. He had a tribe depending on him and they needed a place to call their own if they were to flourish. Naruto's mother's old stomping grounds and forgotten waterfall in the foot of Snow Country's valley suited their needs and that's where they were headed. Naruto would use his bloodline and reactivate the seals to return the former hidden kingdom to its former glory. His pack mates and their families would help rebuild and for now they could build a smaller replica of the former Whirlpool nation until they had more time to rebuild the kingdom in its entirety.

oOoOoOo

_2 Months after Naruto's departure_

Hinata let out a weary sigh as she entered her room via the courtside window and unsnapped her Jonin vest. The heavy garment fell to the floor and Hinata kicked off her sandals next. Lazily she left a trail of clothes as she made her way into the shower and she tilted her face up to allow the spray to wash away the blood. Her team had just arrived back into Konoha after a weeklong mission of tracking down an infamous serial killer and they had cornered him at long last in Grass Country. Hinata, in the ensuing melee had Jyuuken strike slammed her palm into the man's chest and shuddered as she remembered his facial expressions. She had ducked under his bloody, reactionary cough but a few specks of blood still landed on her.

_ "Excellent job on completing this mission Team 10. Be ready to go by 1900 tomorrow night." _

Tsunade's debriefing and then dismissal of Team 10 had been short and to the point. Hinata knew this was because of Naruto's continued absence and the threat of Krato's and his army loomed on the horizon. Intel from Shikamaru was that the giant of a man named Krato's was on the warpath looking for Naruto. And Konoha was the last place Naruto had been seen. Every team in the shinobi task force had been activated and missions were performed at a cyclic rate. The purpose? A political and physical representation of strength to let everyone know just how strong Konoha had become and continued to be. Hinata stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel before stepping into her room.

"Oh."

The reddish glow of the moon caught her off guard and she prayed Naruto was alright.

oOoOoOo

The next night at the height of the brilliant full moon Hinata heard the powerful roar that made her heart beat a wild rhythm in her chest. She ran to the top of the wall and stared out across the plains. Other shinobi joined her and she could see the civilians wondering what all the commotion was about.

"Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-kun can you see anything?"

Sakura's quiet, excited whisper sparked many whispered conversations and many shinobi were filled in on what might occur. Hinata saw him out front, his fur burning with power under the moonlight and soon the entire pack burst out of the woods. Then, the sound hit and Hinata felt in awe at the steady beat of so many paws hitting the ground. The pack fanned out as they came to a stop outside the walls and Hinata's eyes widened at the sheer size of some of the Lupines but Naruto still remained the largest. The pack numbers seemed to grow as well and with a growl the massive beasts phased back to their human forms.

"What business do you have with Konoha this night stranger?"

Tsunade stepped forward and Naruto raised his right arm. Hinata's eyes drank in his magnificence and she had to smile at his serious face.

"Word has reached us in the foothills in the beautiful Land of Snow that Kratos bears his might down upon your powerful village Lady Hokage. The people of Taifuugan (Hidden Village in the Eye of the Typhoon) and the Kizuke have come to offer what help they can."

"And what show of strength do you present?"

Naruto looked back at the men and boys of his tribe and turned back to look at Tsunade. As one the entire tribe pumped their right arms into the crisp night air and the marks of their clan shone bright.

"Aooh! Aooh!"

Tsunade smiled and nodded at the two Chunnin who opened the gate. Naruto walked in and before he could blink was roped into a hug from Sakura. Naruto laughed and hugged her back. He shook hands with Kakashi and Sasuke next before Tsunade hugged him.

"Fuck protocol and decorum. I'm glad you're back Naruto."

Naruto lifted the aged Hokage off the ground with the force of his hug and he stepped back with a smile.

"The Kizuke tribe is willing and ready Baa-chan. We number 300 strong now with our warriors and the rest of the tribe will be here in the morning. That demented fool won't know what hit him."

Tsunade raised her eyebrow at this but Naruto caught sight of Hinata and flickered over to her. He took both of her hands in his and smiled down at her.

"Your beauty and grace has increased since I've seen you last my dear Lady Hinata."

Hinata smiled and batted her eyelashes at him. The two often joked about their respective titles and places of royalty here in Konoha and the other Five Elemental nations.

"You flatter and dazzle me Taifukage with your kind words. Konoha is honored to have solicited the help of such fine warriors and you put my heart at peace to see you safe and whole."

"Come on you two. I for one want to hear Naruto's tale and the warmth of the council hall is the perfect setting."

Naruto wrapped an arm around Hinata's shoulders and she wrapped one arm around his waist while her other hand rested on the heated skin of his abdomen. Naruto shivered, but didn't make any other sign and Hinata smiled as the gesture spoke volumes. Yes, everything appeared to be alright for her, Naruto and Konoha.

oOoOoOo

_**A/N: FIN. Read the following A/N to understand what's next.**_

_**Sequel:**_ Will there be a sequel? I'm not sure. Naruto is my first fandom that I've read and written for but I've branched out considerably as I've been reading here on FF for three years now. I have an idea for a sequel and it takes place outside of Konoha but not enough to write about…yet. If readers story alert FHS after this final chapter I'll make sure to post another AN as to any updates about the sequel. Right now I'm branching out into a new fandom that I haven't written for yet and Naruto isn't in the works but I do have another completely planned out Naruto FF on my iPod. As far as I can tell the basic question hasn't been written about yet even though the basic premise has. Put me on Author Alert if you want to keep my next Naruto FF in view but that won't be coming out anytime soon.

_**Beta Readers:**_ I have progressed and improved as a writer tremendously over the past few years (read my first FF, "Hinata's True Strength" as a testament to this fact) but grammatical errors still slip past me. If any one out there wants to beta read for me I'd be most grateful. No, this is not a knock to my two beta readers that I have but I taxed them heavily this semester and want to give them a break.

_**Ja ne and it's no secret, I just love reviews. Thanks for reading.**_


End file.
